Undiscovered Secrets
by Amy.L.Britten
Summary: Clara Davis is new to the BAU. She thought she'd fit in but first impressions don't go as well as she hoped. Not only is she fighting for acceptance, she's fighting to prove to herself that she is good enough to be there. Cases open and close but when the one she least expects to comes across the team, she's not sure if she's strong enough to help stop the Unsub from killing again.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

Clara Davis is an original character, she arrives with the BAU mid-season three. Please review! And I hope you lovely people enjoy! Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter One.

The Behavioural Analysis Unit, Quantico, Virginia. I'm actually rather surprised at the sheer size of the place, obviously I didn't expect some tiny and perhaps run-down building in the centre of a high security area but this place is really quite impressive. Come to think of it, I should have just google mapped it on the way in, now I'm just going to walk round with wide eyes and my mouth slightly agape.

I shook my shoulders, taking a deep and slightly shaky breath as I straightened my black suede jacket and picked at a bit of frayed string on my grey t shirt underneath. I wasn't exactly sure how smart I should have dressed for my first day, I could have gone two ways; blazer, crisp white shirt with tapered black trousers and a shoe with a slight heel but who am I trying to fool? I'm a FBI agent and I think my black skinny jeans and leather ankle boots make me look rather cool, like I could fuck shit up if I wanted to. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, entering the building to see the BAU Section Chief Erin Strauss. I can already tell by previous conversations with her that she likes to be the one in control at all times so this interaction should be fun.

"Agent Davis, it's a pleasure to meet you in person. I've heard many brilliant things about you." Chief Strauss forced a sickly pleasant smile as I shook her hand, her eyes looking me up and down.

"Like wise Ma'am." I returned the smile as she pulled away, walking ahead toward the elevators. "So... what's the team like?" I didn't look at her, I just tucked my short, slightly waved copper coloured hair behind my right ear, gazing at the dying pot plant in the immaculate corridor.

"You're on level six." She stepped into the elevator and I followed, my eyebrows raising as she avoided answering my question. Instead of pushing it further I decided to ignore it, the last thing I need to do on my first day is piss off this lady who already looked like she sucked on one too many bitter lemons.

I remained silent until we got to my floor, Strauss immediately walking ahead of me. In my head I cursed at her, my teal eyes rolling as I followed her out and into what some call the bull pen.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Agent Clara Davis." Strauss gestured to me as I stopped beside her, my head nodding to the small crowd. "She is now joining the BAU and I hope you make her feel welcome." She turned to me and gave me that fake smile again. "I have a meeting now but any problems or questions your head of command here is Agent Aaron Hotchner." She pointed towards his office at the far end of the room.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, thank you."

Strauss rushed off and left me standing there, no introductions to who the hell everyone else was.

"Well you all know me so..."

"You're British." A tall, rather skinny man with shaggy hair spoke. I raised an eyebrow at him, nodding slowly.

"I have a British accent yes, I was born in Chicago and moved away with my parent's to England when I was five..." I looked at the brunette who took a step forward and shook my hand.

"I'm Emily Prentiss, that's Dr Spencer Reid" She paused, gesturing to the man who just spoke. "That's Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau and you'll meet Agent Rossi and Hotchner shortly."

I smiled at her before acknowledging everyone else.

"Why did your parents decide to move to England?" Dr Reid spoke again and I crossed my arms, looking him up and down for a moment.

"You know I have already done this part when I was put forward for the job."

Dr Reid stuttered as Morgan took a step in-front of him, shaking my hand. I'll have to remember to get some hand sanitiser when I next stop off at the shop. "Ignore Reid, he does that a lot. You'll get used to it." He flashed me a fantastic smile which I'm sure made most ladies weak at the knees, hell it nearly made mine jitter but I'm made of stronger things and I'm sure not interesting with getting up close and personal with one of my team mates.

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind." I smiled again and placed my bag on the desk allocated to me, brushing my fingers through my hair before letting out a small yawn.

"Late night?" I jumped at the sound of another female, my eyes darting behind me as I looked at a blonde-haired lady with pastel pink highlights.

"I've literally only had time to shower and change." I smiled again, my face twitching. Seriously who knew having to be this polite would make my face ache so god damn much.

"So who's the lucky guy?" I snorted at that, rolling my eyes dramatically.

"If I were so lucky. No, unfortunately it was just a long ass flight from London Heathrow that kept me busy. I'm Clara Davis." I extended my hand and she shook it, her glasses raising on her nose as she smiled.

"Penelope Garcia."

I was about to say something else before the lady called Jareau rushed past with a handful of files.

"You should follow her." Garcia whispered, poking me with her fluffy pink pen.

"Oh... Right, of course." I smiled again and walked after her, walking into a room with a round table in the centre, everyone already seated.

"Good start..." I muttered, sitting on the only empty chair in-between the two men I haven't been introduced to.

"Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossi this is Agent Clara Davis." I slid down slightly in my chair as both gave me a curt nod in hello.

"We've been invited over by the New York Police Department as they have ten victims who have gone missing over the past six weeks."

"Six weeks?" I spoke, my lips pursing as I slid even further down in my seat. Honestly if this carries on I might as well be underneath the bloody table.

"They all seem to be within the ages of twenty five and thirty and all have gone missing on a night out in the East Village."

"How many have been reported missing?" Prentiss spoke up, asking the question I've been too shy to ask.

"Well that's the thing, all of the ten girls texted their friends and family the exact same message saying they were heading out of town. Nobody thought any of the wiser until one of two of the mothers bumped into each other in the store and found that each of their daughters sent the same text to them too. When this happened they went straight to the police."

"We have no bodies?"

I asked as Jareau shook her head while I continued to flick through the file, I could feel Hotchner's eyes on me but I refused to acknowledge it.

"So this could be sexual then? If the victim's bodies haven't been found this unsub may still have them somewhere." Morgan added, my eyes raising to look at him.

"Unsub?" What the hell was an unsub? We didn't use any terms like that over in London.

"Unknown Subject." Reid chimed, I nodded slowly – cursing myself in my head at the stupid question. I was clearly more tired than I thought.

"Wheels up in twenty guys." Agent Hotchner stood, looking down at me again until he walked out. It can't just be me who thinks that some of the higher authority in this place appear to be... I suppose the best word for it would be an asshole? First Strauss who was so incredibly arrogant it poured off her like a nasty perfume and now senior Agent Hotchner doesn't think that speaking to me is even necessary. I let out a puff of air as I stood, taking my file and exiting the room. This was going to be one very interesting experience and one that required a large, large amount of caffeine.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who is currently taking the time to read this! Please please pleeeeease, if you enjoy it then please write a review! It keeps my muse going :)

Happy reading!

 **Chapter two.**

As I walked onto the plane I eyed up the chair in the furthest corner, the caffeine in my body really fighting to keep me awake. I slumped into the seat and slid down, bringing my knees up to my chest and pulling the blind closed. I didn't give a rat's arse what people thought of me right now, I've been up for nearly thirty hours and honestly if people want me to form full sentences or even aim a gun they are going to have to let me sleep.

As I made myself a little more comfortable I sighed, my eyes briefly panning across everyone's faces before I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of everyone discussing our current case.

 _I was sitting in the back of the car, nine years old and singing along to ABBA's greatest hits. I know it was my guilty pleasure and my parents loved it too, well my mum did – my father just sucked it up to keep us happy._

 _I remember sitting there and singing along as my father pulled into a petrol station, they both got out the car as I stayed put, watching them and smiling as I pressed my face against the window and giggled uncontrollably at his reaction._

" _I'll be two minutes Red." He tapped the glass and he and my mother walked toward the petrol station. I don't know why but I suddenly had a gut feeling as if this had already happened before. I starting pulling at the door but it wouldn't open so I tried to scream at them, banging my palms against the window. "Wait! Don't go in there!"_

 _As they opened the door they turned to me and smiled, trying to reassure me but it didn't work. Tears streamed down my face as I continued to bang against the window, knowing exactly what was going to happen next._

" _No! Mummy!"_

 _A shot was fired and it echoed through me, my body freezing as I watched my mother fall in what seemed like slow motion to the ground, her scarlet red blood seeping onto the dull grey concrete. "Mummy!" I whimpered as my father looked back at me sadly. This moment seemed to last forever, our eyes locked as he mimed I love you. Two more shots were fired and I screamed and screamed, my fingers pulling at my hair as tears ran down my cheeks, soaking my t shirt. The man that killed them looked at me through the mask, his black eyes narrowing before the gun was then aimed at me._

I jolted myself awake, nearly falling off the chair as I panted – my skin glistening with the sweat from the fear of my recent nightmare.

"Clara…?"

Morgan was sat opposite me, his eyes showing mild concern.

"Sorry… I'm fine." I forced a smile and got up, walking to the toilet and closing the door quickly behind me. It was a mugging Clara, nothing else behind it… I let out a little growl, gripping the side of the sink. You've shown weakness already! I kicked the bin angrily before taking yet another calming breath.

"Agent Davis?"

Rossi knocked on my door as I cupped the cold water in my hand, splashing my face a few times before drying it with a paper towel. "One second!"

I clenched my shaking hands and opened the door, forcing a fake smile.

"Everything alright Agent?" His eyes looked into mine and I nodded, I was good at pretending – I've been doing it my whole life.

"Of course, stupid nightmare that's all." I gave him a brief nod before I brushed past him and took my seat. Brilliant, they all probably think I'm a right lunatic. I pressed my hand to my face, rubbing my eyes as I felt everyone's gaze on me. I looked up, reaching for my bottle of water and I caught Hotchner's line of sight, our gaze holding for a second before I pulled away.

When we arrived at the station, I walked behind everyone. I could sense Reid wanted to mention my recent outburst on the plane but I don't think he felt comfortable doing that quite yet.

"Reid whatever you want to say, just say it." I said bluntly, stopping behind the crew as Agent Jareau introduced everyone.

"I uh, it's nothing."

He stuttered and I rolled my eyes, my tone oozing sarcasm "Of course it is."

I moved away from him towards the small area in the station that supplied New York's officers with coffee. I'm more of a tea kind of girl but right now, caffeine is caffeine. I poured myself a cup as I listened to what was being said, pressing the lid on top before walking back over to the group.

"Davis you will accompany Morgan and myself to the East Village, Reid and Prentiss you go and speak to the families and JJ and Rossi start looking through the victim's past, see if anything jumps out at you that could give us any indication as to who this Unsub is."

They all nodded and I followed behind Morgan and Hotchner who were already on their way out of the station.

Well besides the conversation between Morgan and Hotchner in the car journey, I wasn't thrown a question or two at all! Seriously, it's like I killed the guys bloody grandmother the way he's acting. I decided to play the same game, yes I know it's childish but what can I say? I can be just as grumpy and blunt as this guy.

"This is the club that each of the women went missing from."

We stopped outside a rather large bar, clear glass windows across the front and side, vintage retro lights plastered across the brickwork – I have to admit, I'd probably visit this place to.

"Popular looking bar." I whispered, doing a three-sixty turn to take in the surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, taxi rank across the road, couple of small places to grab a drunken mid night snack after boozing it up. Pretty standard really.

Morgan and Hotchner made their way into the bar and I followed behind them, dumping my now empty coffee cup in the bin. I can say that right now, as much as I want to be fully into this case – all I can think about is my hotel room bed.

"Are you the owner of this bar?" Hotchner asked as a tall, rather hipster looking man approached.

"Yeah man that's me. What can I help you with?" His eyes glanced down to me for a moment, extending his hand down to me. I say down because I'm five foot four and he's at least six two. "Can I offer you anything to drink?" He offered that to all of us but he didn't take his eyes off of me.

"No… I'm fine thank you." I gave him a small smile and he winked at me, returning his attention back to the gentleman who were also watching me.

"Ten women have gone missing…"

"What does that have to do with me man?"

He didn't seem to have anything to hide but then again, his beard is covering half of his face. "They were last seen here by their friends before they disappeared." I added, his face warmed to me again and he nodded slowly.

"Aw sweetheart that sucks, honestly if I knew anything I'd love to help you out but we've had no trouble here in months."

I nodded slowly, looking around the bar. "How about cctv? I saw one outside covering the front entrance, do you mind if we have a look?"

The guy smiled widely and if I wasn't trying to be professional I would've rolled my eyes and sighed by now. "Yeah sure thing beautiful, let me get my laptop. Take a seat." He gestured to the table to our left before leaving us three in silence.

"Well he certainly took a shine to you." Morgan chuckled, moving to the seat beside me.

"I don't see why, I don't feel like I scream out that I'm searching for a middle-aged man who dresses like a twenty-year old."

Morgan chuckled and I smiled naturally for the first time. Hotchner just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest. I don't know what's with this guy, I've not seen him smile once and he speaks with such little emotion… miserable prick.

"Here you go beautiful." The bar owner leaned over me and placed the laptop in front of me, placing beside it a shot of tequila. My eyebrows raised and I turned to look at him.

"Uh… yeah I can't drink while I'm working.." I picked up the shot and handed it back to him, he smirked and took the shot.

"When do you get off?" He winked and my jaw dropped a little bit, my tongue running across the inside of my cheek – the cheeky shit! I am not here for a one-night stand. I'm going to have to knock this guy down a few pegs, he clearly thinks he is god's gift to women. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could reply with something sarcastic and probably rude Hotchner intervened.

"Davis, go and wait outside."

I looked at him, slightly thankful for the fact he probably saved me from stepping out of line.

"Yes sir."

I shook the bar man's hand and pulled it away quickly before he tried to kiss it. "You know where to find me!"

I scoffed, my eyes rolling again at his attempts of flirtation. "Yep! Unfortunately!" I yelled in reply as I walked out of the bar and back into the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who are following/favouriting this story!

 **ILR** : Thank you for your review! I appreciate the feedback, you aren't quite fully right in what you predict but that's up to you to find out if you do fancy reading more of story! She's slightly older than Reid but everything will clear in the next few chapters. Thanks for giving me your opinion it helps me improve to what my readers want, I hope I haven't lost your interest completely and I'll take your comments into account :)

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three.**_

I stood waiting by the car, checking my reflection in the mirror as I notice the darkening circles underneath my eyes. I let out a little puff of air, straightening my stance as my gaze once again looks over to the taxi rank. "I wonder if they'll know anything.." I pursed my lips, gazing over my shoulder to see Hotchner and Morgan still looking over the footage on the bar man's laptop.

"They may still be ten minutes." I decided, crossing the street and heading for the taxi at the front of the row. "Hi there! Good afternoon! I was just wondering if you noticed anything out of the ordinary over the past six weeks?" I stood outside the guys window and he ignored me, so I persevered and tried again. "Sir? Nobody is in trouble here I just want you to answer the question. I'm with the FBI." As I pulled out my badge the guy turned angry, chucking his cup of what I'm hoping to be coke, all over my face and shirt. "You son of a…!" Before I could rage at him further, his tyres screeched on the tarmac and he drove off – leave me standing there soaking wet and sticky.

"What is _with_ people in this city!" I hissed, looking before I stormed back across the street and into the bar. "Mind if I use the loo.." I didn't give the owner a chance to reply, all three of them were too busy wondering why the hell I looked like a drowned rat in the first place. Explanations will be given _after_ I get the muck off my face.

I quickly rushed into the bathroom, switching on the taps and rinsing my face – using the soap in the dispensers to try and get rid of the sickly-sweet syrup that will not remove itself from my hair. I frowned, looking at an even more sad excuse for an Agent. "I look… ridiculous." I sighed, my shoulders slumping as I dabbed my face dry, my arms raising to pull my hair up into a bun.

When I felt _slightly_ more presentable I made my way back to the guys, they were now waiting in the car and I had to quickly make my way across the bar floor before the owner caught me again. "Thanks again!" I called before opening the door of the SUV and clambering inside.

"What happened to you?" Hotchner asked, my eyes glancing into the mirror he was currently looking in.

"I went to speak to the taxi rank across the road. I thought out of everyone round here, it would be them who knew something about the disappearances. But I didn't get that far as the first person I asked through the contents of his drinks cup over me."

I pulled the top of my t-shirt away from my skin, my face screwing in disgust as it felt like pulling a plaster off after a few days of use.

"I'll change when I get to the station…" I muttered as Morgan smirked, his head shaking slowly.

* * *

When we arrived at the station I grabbed my bag out the boot and went straight to the toilets, pulling off the damp, sticky shirt and putting on my khaki green long sleeved top. "Thank god I over pack…" I adjusted my sleeves which were slightly too long for me, rolling them up a few times before giving myself a spray of my perfume, hoping to disguise the smell.

I walked out of the toilet yawning widely as I strolled back over to the coffee machine where Reid was currently stood. "Hey… about earlier... I'm sorry I bit your head off, I'm just tired and I shouldn't have snapped at you." I looked at him and he briefly glanced at me, a small smile tweaking the corner of his lips.

"That's okay, you do look quite exhausted." He walked off after that, my eyebrows raised and a small chuckle escaping.

"Gee… thanks."

When I finished making my coffee, I walked into the room that the team currently resided in, my mind still on the taxi rank. I feel that we need to pull at that string a little more.

"Uh… Agent Hotchner?"

I stood in the door way, eyes all turning to me. "I was thinking that the taxi rank needs investigating further? Perhaps if I went with one of the guys they may listen to us a little more?"

Hotchner looked at me, nodding slowly. "I agree. Reid why don't you accompany Davis and come back if you have something. I've got Garcia looking through the footage a little more, see if she can find something we can't."

I nodded "Yes sir."

Reid looked at me and I walked out the room with him beside me. "I think it's best if I drive."

I smiled and handed him the keys, "Full agreement there Doc."

Sitting in the car with Reid wasn't too bad, he can't be any older than I am – perhaps a few years younger. If anything, that should give us something to relate to, although from what I've seen from him so far, he's far more intellectual than I am.

"So, what's your theories so far Dr Reid?"

I sat in the passenger seat, my knees tilted toward him as I kept my gaze on the road.

"I'm thinking that these women represent something in his past, he would have had a stressor around the time when the abductions happened – something that caused him to snap. If he didn't then we would have far more victims."

I nodded in agreement, I may even be able to learn a few things from this guy. "I'm thinking along the same lines, the only thing the women have in common is the age. He takes them when they stray away from the group they arrived with and that's when he takes them. I'm just trying to piece together why we haven't had any communication with the guy... or any bodies for that matter."

I sipped at my coffee again, it seems to be giving me a little kick but I think I'm far too tired for it to truly do a great deal.

"Exactly, the unsub wants to keep this intimate – between him and the victims. I'd be amazed if all of them were alive, he'd have hostage ten girls – he'd need to keep them somewhere large enough and secluded enough for them to stay hidden."

"What we thinking? Some old warehouse? I can't imagine he'd be stupid enough to take them to his own home. If he did then one of his neighbours would've seen or heard something right?"

Reid nodded, pursing his lips as he scratched the back of his neck. "I think JJ is speaking to the press, our aim is get the parents on the screen..."

"And try and appeal to his kinder nature, that makes sense."

"Exactly, if he still has them alive, he feels that he has some form of a connection with them."

"Let's hope that works, the percentage of survival for these girls is decreasing by the hour."

The car came to a stop, parking behind the taxi rank – my eyes glancing at the identification numbers on the back of each cab. I scribbled each number down before following Reid out the car.

"Heads up, one of these guys wasn't exactly friendly or helpful the last time I popped over for a chat."

The tall Agent nodded, walking beside me as he approached the closet cab.

"Excuse me sir, I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions in regards to the recent disappearances of ten young women?"

Thankfully it wasn't the same man as before and I let out a little sigh of relief as Reid spoke to the man, one splash of coke in the face was enough to last me a life time.

"What women?"

Reid took out some photos of the women, showing them to him. "I'm sorry but I've never seen these girls before. What time would they have disappeared?"

"It would've been late at night or the early hours of the morning, they were last seen in the bar across the street." I added, the taxi drivers gaze briefly looking at me.

"I've not been doing night shifts for a few months now, the guy you want to talk to is Rodriguez – he's always out here at this time of night."

Reid and I looked at each other before he asked him one last question, "And which cab does Rodriguez drive?"

The taxi driver pointed to the one in the centre of the queue, my eyes capturing the man's reflection. "Reid that's the guy who poured his drink over me..."

Reid began walking towards the car, his hand on his gun. "Rodriguez? Mind if we have a ch..."

Rodriguez didn't even let us get arms reach with the cab before he sped off, his tyres screeching for the second time today.

"Well if that's not the actions of a guilty man... I don't know what is."


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome new readers and followers/favorites! I hope you're all enjoying It so far! Let me know with a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts and if you think something you feel could be tweaked. I like to make this as easy and enjoyable to read as I can so if you think something could be improved or want to comment on how you are liking it so far, please do!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter four.**

Reid took out his phone, calling Garcia.

"Hey Garcia, could you search for a taxi ID number 7B98."

"Sure kittycat, give me two seconds..." She went quiet for a moment and I shuffled on the spot, I didn't have a relationship with Garcia yet so I thought it best to stay quiet. "So, his name is Lucas Rodriguez, I can't find much on the guy other than the fact he owns a few different properties across New York City."

"Would you mind sending those addresses over to us?"

"Already done my prince."

"Thanks Garcia." Reid hung up, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"So, what do we know about this guy?" I fought back another yawn, stretching my arms up before rolling my shoulders.

"Lucas Rodriguez could be our Unsub. He owns numerous properties across the City – he fits the profile, he had access to these women the whole time, all they needed to do is climb into his cab and they'd disappear..."

"We need to get back to the station."

"I'll call Hotch on the way."

* * *

We walked back into the station, Hotchner and the team already making separate groups to send out to each of the addresses.

"The guy owns six properties. Davis, you and I are going to head to the one by the port. Reid you'll head off with Morgan."

Everyone else had already been advised who they would be partnered with and where they would be going. We all had a small task force, just in case this guy had any fight in him – which I already knew he did anyway from his reaction to me earlier today.

"Be aware that Rodriguez could be dangerous, we want these victims back alive. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded or spoke their reply, making their way out of the station. "Davis put this on." Hotchner handed me a vest and I did as I was ordered, like I needed to be told twice.

"You going to be alright aiming that." Hotchner gestured to my gun as we walked out the station, opening the passenger side for the second time and sliding in.

"Yes sir. We do you ask?"

"I'm a profiler and I'm not blind, I can see you are exhausted."

I looked at him as he took off, surprised that I've got these many words out of the guy. "You can trust me sir."

My senior Agent averted his gaze off the road a moment to look into my eyes, his tone blunt. "Trust is earned."

I didn't pull away until he did, I clearly haven't made the best impression with him otherwise he wouldn't feel so un-easy with me but then again... Why did he partner himself with me?

The journey didn't take long, handy thing about having flashing red and blue lights – everyone just moves out the way. We stopped outside a large run-down building, the sun was down now and the clouds decided it was now a good time to rain. What a cliché. Inside the building we could see faint yellow lights, from afar you'd think nothing of it but it's a little bit suspicious when you know what could be inside.

"Stay alert, don't get yourself into trouble. Have my back and I'll have yours."

Hotchner got out the car and I took a shaky breath, it's been a while since I've been on this kind of mission. Back in England the things that happened like this went down pretty quickly, guns aren't as easy to obtain there as they are here. I got out the car, walking round to stand beside my superior – this was going to be an experience that I won't forget, although I don't think any of the team forgot any of their cases, it's something that stays with you for life.

"Keep quiet and wait for my signal. If this guy is here, we don't want him to panic – we don't know how he will react."

I nodded and everyone moved, I flanked Hotchner – my eyes scanning my surroundings in case we got any unruly surprises. As we moved closer to the door I could hear a woman speaking, she sounded terrified, Hotchner raised his hand and I stopped – my eyes looking at him as my heart jumped in my chest.

"Get ready to breech..." He whispered and I moved to the other side of the door, two other officers prepping behind us. "FBI!" Inside I could hear movement and a different voice of a woman scream, something didn't sound right though – it sounded slightly crackled.

Hotchner gave the order and the officers broke down the door, moving in first and Hotchner and I entered afterwards. The scene that was left for us was something that would haunt my dreams for ever. In the center of this large empty space were the ten women, their naked bodies hung from their wrists, dangling a few feet of the floor.

"Oh my god..." I breathed, my eyes looking at each of the ten women. "He killed them all..." Each of the women were at different stages of decomposition, he even had all the footage of the torture they suffered spread across numerous monitors. "How can somebody do this..." I shook my head and turned away as the officers cleared the area.

"He's not here sir." One of them spoke to Hotchner who grabbed the radio, speaking down for the rest of the team to here. "We found the victims, all DOA."

I left the building, the smell and sight making my stomach turn a little. Never in my lifetime have I seen _anything_ as bad as that and I know with this job, it's not going to get any better.

"Damn it..." I slammed my palm again the wall. "We're too late..." I hissed under my breath as I heard a crash coming from the front of the building. Immediately I brought my weapon up, slowly creeping around the front to see Rodriguez running toward the container terminals.

I spoke into my radio, calling for assistance as I ran in after him. I could hear Hotchner behind me with the officers and he caught up as I stopped at one of the rows of containers.

"I don't know which one he went down sir..." I looked at Hotchner, my hair sticking to my scalp and cheeks as the rain got heavier.

"Everyone spread out! Back up is on its way. Keep your eyes peeled." I nodded at him and walked down the central pathway, Hotchner going to the next on my right. This was tense, I knew it would be tense but this place has _a lot_ of shadows and dark places for him to hide. I switched on my torch, my eyes scanning the areas beside me and in front of me. "Come on you son of a bitch..." I muttered, my eyes darting to my left as I saw him run across the pathway in front of me – heading toward the water.

"Sir I see him!" I shouted, my voice carrying over the lot. I sprinted forward, my boots splashing in the already deep puddles. We can get this guy, I won't be able to sleep without this guy behind bars.

I followed him toward the water line, my gun raised as I did a three sixty turn to observe my surroundings. "Where are you..." I whispered, I could hear footsteps and Hotchner shouting orders in the distance. "You like mutilating women? What was it? Get bored one day and fancied becoming a butcherer?" I paused, my eyes scanning the darkness – my steps getting closer and closer to the edge of the harbor. "Or was it that the one women who you had control of finally left you? Because she knew what kind of monster you really are."

"No! You're wrong!" Rodriguez stepped out of the shadows behind me, I turned and aimed my gun at him, his pistol already aimed at me.

"If I'm wrong... Put down your gun and let's talk about it at the station." I saw Hotchner to his right, taking cover in the darkness. "Come on Lucas... You need help okay. Let us help you." I lowered my weapon, my gaze on Hotchner – where the hell were the other guys?

"They tried to fight back but they all gave in..."

My lips pursed, my empty hand clenching until my knuckles turned white. "Rodriguez, lower your weapon." Hotchner walked forward, his gun aimed straight at him. "You've got nowhere to go, it's over."

"It will never be over." His tone was filled with malice and Lucas fired, I didn't know what was going on until I started stumbling backward. More shots filled the air as I lost my footing, tumbling over the harbor's ledge, falling freely until I hit the ice-cold water. My chest was already screaming and I sank, my eyes squeezed shut as pain shot across my chest. I kicked my feet, refusing to give up and I broke the surface – inhaling a deep breath of air.

"Davis! Davis hold on!" Reid shouted down to me, my mind fuzzy as a slight high pitch noise rang in my ear. When did he get here? I looked down, feeling my vest – two bullets lodged into it.

"I'm okay!" I hissed, pain spiking again. I turned my body in the water and began to swim slowly to the ladder a good few meters away. "It's so fucking... cold..." I groaned, my arm reaching for the ladder before I felt two pairs of hands grabbed mine, dragging me out the water.

"Are you hit?" Morgan and Hotchner were looking me over and I shook my head, pulling at the side of the vest – trying to get it off.

"No... I hit the vest, I'm just..." I took another breath, "Winded." They looked at me and Morgan pulled off his jacket, draping it over my shoulders as we walked back up the steps to the harbor wall. "What happened to Rodriguez?" I questioned, my teeth chattering together as we reached the area of where I fell. Rodriguez was lying in a puddle of his own blood, three bullet wounds in his chest. "Good shot." My eyes looking over to Hotchner who nodded.

"You need to go get yourself checked over by the medics." Hotchner spoke, Morgan nodding beside me in agreement.

"I'm okay... Just cold..." I gave them a smile and they didn't look like they were in the mood to argue. "Fine..."

"Once you've been given the all clear, we'll head back to the hotel." Agent Hotchner walked off and I watched him, he was so professional in all this – kept his head clear... I think I'm starting to respect him for that. I shivered, I must have water in my brain.

"Come on Red, let's go." I quickly looked up at Morgan, did he just give me a nickname? My heart warmed slightly as he guided me over to the EMT's. I think I might be okay in this team after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone! Hope everyone's having a great week so far! Welcome new readers!

 **ILR** : Hey! Thanks again for your feedback, it was never my intention to create a Mary-Sue, I've looked up the qualities and I definitely see your points so thanks for the suggestion of where to look! I'm trying to prevent my character from being a Mary-Sue but please feel free to inbox me because you seem to know what you are talking about more than I do – I'm quite new to writing fanfictions so any tips you could give me would really help me out! I'll try and make it a little more original for you, I know from personal experience that reading the same thing can get very tiresome, I hope you don't feel that this is poorly written – I'm trying my hardest :) But like I said, I'd love some tips in my inbox If you don't mind! I'd appreciate it :)

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Five.**

After getting the all clear I was finally able to make it back to the hotel room, my body collapsing on the bed and passing out as soon as my head hit the incredibly plump pillow, well they may not have been that plump but I was far too tired to care. It could have been a pillow case full of bricks for all I know but it didn't matter to me, I was too far gone at that point.

The case was now all tied up and we were back on the plane, I was sitting in the same spot as before – my knees curled under me as I stared out the window lost in a day dream. I could hear Reid and Hotchner speaking about something but I couldn't quite make it out.

* * *

"So, what do you think about Clara?" Reid asked, looking at Hotch as he tucked a strand of his shaggy hair behind his ear.

"I don't know what to think of her yet. However, I do think it was careless of her to lower her weapon when there was an armed suspect right in front of her." Hotch didn't look back up at Reid when he spoke, he just continued to scribble notes in his pad.

"Yeah… I don't know what kind of impression she was getting there, possibly her judgement was clouded by her lack of sleep." Reid sank back slightly, his gaze drifting back over to the newbie in the corner. Reid wasn't exactly sure about her either, he knew Morgan seemed fine with her but he gets on with pretty much anybody, Prentiss and Rossi just accepted her because either way she's part of the team and Hotch wouldn't admit to liking her even if he did, he was far to professional.

"Well I'll find out soon enough as I'll be having a conversation with her back at headquarters." The senior agent ended the conversation there, looking at his phone for a brief moment before resuming his writing. Reid just left it, he knew exactly what Hotch was like and he knew that was the end of communication – at least until they came to land.

* * *

I sat there for a little while longer, taking out my phone and scrolling through some old photos of my friends in London. I hope I made the right decision by coming here, I messed quite a few things up at home – caused a few arguments with my brother and his wife, I didn't intentionally mean to start them but keeping a lid on my temper is something I can struggle with. It tends to build and build and then it's like I'm a bull in the middle of an arena, I see that one flash of red and I'm gone. I sighed, my eyes raising to look back outside the window – thankfully we were allowed to head home as soon as we landed. I was definitely happy about this although all I'm going home to is tones of brown boxes and an un-made bed. Not exactly living the American dream at the moment. I put my phone back in my pocket and heard the pilot's voice, my eyes instantly looking back out the aircraft to see my new home come into view.

* * *

"So how did everyone sleep last night?" Morgan asked, looking at the team. "Because I couldn't get that image out my head for hours." He picked up the baseball off his desk, flicking it in-between each hand as he spoke.

"I didn't sleep to bad surprisingly." Prentiss added, catching the baseball Morgan just threw at her.

"Yesterday's case is a reminder of why I like to stay out of the field, those pictures we're enough for me." Garcia said as she walked past, her take-away cup filled with coffee.

"We wouldn't be able to work without you behind those monitors baby girl." Garcia winked at Morgan and he chuckled, his eyes checking his watch before looking up to the rest of the team. "Where's Davis?"

* * *

I ran into the lift, nearly taking out a few people in the process. I don't know why I decided to drive, I've never driven on the wrong side of the road before and my god the whole general system confused the hell out of me! I stood there, my foot tapping against the elevator floor impatiently. "This does not bode well for me..." I whispered, my hand tapping against my leg before the doors of my floor opened and I practically fell out of them. "Crap..." I hissed, stumbling a few feet and crashing into an agent's desk.

"I'm so sorry..." I straightened up their things, making even more of a mess than I did when I crashed into it. It's definitely going to be one of those days.

"Agent Davis, so pleased you could join us." Hotchner's voice rang through the room, my eyes panning up to meet his. "A word in my office. Now." He turned away and the team looked at me briefly before averting their clearly obvious faces of 'you are in so much trouble'. I sighed and dumped my bag on my seat, walking up and into his office.

"Sir?" I stood nervously in the doorway, my fingers twiddling with a small charm on my wrist.

"Shut the door and take a seat." He was behind his giant throne of a desk now and I can honestly say my heart was beating so bloody fast I feel like I've just ran a marathon.

"I'm really sorry I'm late... I got lost, I was struggling with my sat nav – it didn't make any bloody sense and I kept taking the wrong turnings and..."

Hotchner raised his hand, cutting me off – my body falling into the seat as I bit at my lip nervously.

"This isn't about you being late but we will discuss that in a moment." He looked up from his note pad causing me to take a small and rather sharp breath. "Yesterday you made a poor judgement call, lowering your weapon in a dangerous situation like that was a stupid thing to do."

"Sir I..."

"I'm not finished." His tone was blunt and I nodded, my fingers returning to the charm on my wrist. "I allowed you in the field against _my_ better judgement because you told me you'd be fine. What if one of the team were there with you, you would have put them in danger too and I can't allow that to happen."

I licked my lips, releasing a shaky breath. "Sir I would never..."

"You have a good skill of interrupting me when I'm speaking." Hotchner's eyes looked right into mine and I have never wanted to crawl up into a ball and cry this much in my life. It's like being scalded by the head teacher at school but much, _much_ worse. "I'll let this act slide just this once but if you do anything to endanger the team or yourself again – your career in the BAU will be over."

I nodded quickly, waiting a moment to see if it was the right time to speak. I'm guessing it was because he looked as though he was waiting for my answer. "I understand everything you have told me Sir and I will be far more careful in future. I'm very sorry, it was stupid of me to do that and you're right – I did misread the situation." I looked at him and he sat back in his seat, his eyes still on me.

"And if you're ever late for work again..."

"I'll be fired... Got it." I stood and straightened my shirt, my eyes gazing at him hoping this would be the moment he'd let me leave.

"Don't screw this up, what we do here changes people's lives and I need my team giving one hundred percent at all times." Hotchner gestured to the door and I nodded, opening it and walking back toward my desk.

That was a conversation I don't _ever_ want to relive, who knew the guy would be quite so terrifying. I removed my bag off my seat and sat down, brushing my fingers through my hair as I let out a deep breath.

"Everything okay Red?" Morgan asked, throwing the baseball over to Reid who was halfway across the office floor.

"Yeah... Yeah everything's fine."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, welcome new readers! Sorry for the late update! Had a 24-hour bug that knocked me for six.

 **ILR:** Thank you so much for saying that, I'm glad you think so and I'm happy you will continue giving my story a go! Clara's background will come into light in this chapter and the further ones so hopefully that will clear up the thoughts you have.

 **Lea:** Welcome new reviewer! Thank you so much, I'm glad you are enjoying it! Yeah Hotch is a tough cookie to crack! I want him to remain a strong character within this as his personality is one that I don't want to change. We all need a bit of authority lol. Thanks again!

Well I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Six.**

I sat there, listening to the hustle and bustle of my team around me. On a normal person's scale what I did may have not been that bad but on Hotchner's scale? I groaned and slid my arms down on the desk, my face pressing against them.

"Hey Red, come on girl. Stop being dramatic – it's not that bad." Morgan spoke as he stood behind me, his hand on the top of my back. "Sit up, get some coffee and start again. You aren't going to accomplish anything sat here like that."

I hate the fact that he was right, I couldn't let this knock my stride – not that my stride was going _overly_ well in the first place. I bent down, grabbing my bag and taking out a box of Twinning's English Tea – there's only so much coffee a girl could drink and after a nice long sleep last night I could move back onto the better tasting, softer stuff.

"You're right, annoyingly." I stood and grabbed my take away cup I brought in from home – smiling at him as I walked past. Unfortunately there was a certain team member in the office whose aim wasn't exactly great, let's just say when he threw the ball, it went in the complete opposite direct to where he aimed – causing me to get hit in the side of the head.

"Ow..." I stopped, looking over at Reid while rubbing my head. "Morgan was that way... how could you throw it this way..." I picked up the ball and threw it back to Reid, he didn't manage to catch it and that told me the rest of the story. "Guessing you were better at chess than sports in school..." I muttered, walking back over to the kitchen area to make my tea.

"How'd you guess?" Reid called after me as I added sugar to my cup.

"Let's just call it a strong observation." I turned and he nodded slowly, he knew she was right – his mother used to read him books and he'd much rather play a game of chess than throw a ball around a park. He was more suited to the academic side of things.

As I grabbed the little pot of milk, similar to the ones you get in hotels, Garcia moved in beside me.

"Morning sunshine." She said to me and I looked over at her and smiled, there was something about this women that just made it impossible to feel down around her. I wasn't entirely sure to what it was, maybe it was her choice of bold and bright clothing or just the way she held herself.

"Good morning." I paused, trying to... I don't know? Connect with her? "How are you?"

Garcia poured the fresh coffee into her cup as I finished making my tea. "I'm doing alright – thanks for asking." And with that she swooped off, her trail of happy fairy dust floating behind her.

"We got a case Red, let's go."

Morgan called me and I put the lid on my cup, following him into the room before taking the chair next to him and Prentiss.

"Morning everyone, this case is a little different to our previous one." JJ stood in front of everyone, remote controlling the screen behind her. "This Unsub has murdered up to four people, that the LAPD know about."

"Know about?" I asked, my eyebrows raising.

"Well they believe the Unsub has killed more but they have no more bodies or evidence to prove it."

I nodded, flicking open the case file to see images of victims found in pristine environments.

"The killer couldn't have killed these victims where they were found, the wounds on the body are across the major arteries, there would've been blood everywhere." Prentiss added and I looked closer and nodded in agreement.

"The fact which makes this even weirder is that no blood was left inside the bodies."

"None?" Rossi asked and JJ shook her head.

"The victim's bodies were completely drained and placed in their homes for the children to find."

"Children?" Hotchner asked, looking at JJ.

"Each of the victims are single parent's and have at least one to two children around the age of eight and sixteen."

I shook my head, "What on earth could possess a person to target these people? He's effectively orphaning these children? For what cause?"

"That's what we are going to find out. Wheels up in ten." Hotchner ordered, causing everyone in the room to fan out and get ready.

* * *

We sat on the plane again and Rossi sat in the seat across me this time, I could see he wanted to ask me a question. "What can I help you with Agent Rossi?" I lifted my gaze off the file and sat a little less closed off in the seat.

"So, what did you do before you joined the BAU? You moved from your life in London for this job so..."

"You're curious, I get it. It's not a secret." I closed the file and licked my lips. "I used to work within the American Embassy in London for the FBI. I worked on similar cases to these but they were never as bad or brutal. We didn't really have a specialist unit over there like this one, we had to just use what the evidence gave us and hope we caught the suspect."

Rossi sat there listening, his eyes on me as I spoke. I've heard many things about this Agent, he's especially effective in interrogation and hostage situations – so much so he trains new FBI candidates with his skills. "So, what changed?"

"Excuse me?"

"Something must have happened for you to pack up and leave everything you knew."

I pursed my lips, sitting back defensively in my seat. "I don't need you to profile me Agent Rossi." I replied bluntly. "My old boss put me up for the role, I didn't even know it was happening until I walked into a meeting room and was told I was interviewing for the job. I didn't get to prepare or even take in the fact that she threw me into the deep end like that."

"If that's the case you must have made one hell of an impression."

Okay, this guy is starting to bug me. "I guess I must have because I wouldn't be here if I hadn't. I just look at things differently, I try and stand in the Unsubs shoes and try and see what he sees, try and feel what they feel. Whatever it was that they thought would make me useful to the team, they never mentioned it to me. All they did was shake my hand, give me my transfer papers and told me to pack my bags."

I eyed the empty seat on the other-side of the jet and I stood, looking down at him. "I hope I've answered you're questions sufficiently Sir." I walked away, avoided eye contact as I slumped into the seat next to Prentiss.

"You know you won't be the newbie here forever." She said out of the blue, causing my eyes to briefly look over to her.

"It certainly feels like forever already." I muttered, bringing my knee up to my chest to adjust the shoe lace on my boot. "It's just such a different atmosphere in this team, I'm not used to it... I don't know how to try and fit myself in as you all seem to work perfectly well without someone else being thrown into the mix."

"I felt the exact same way when I joined but you have to give it time. Relationships aren't made in a day, just do what you're here to do and things will happen naturally. Don't force it." I looked at Prentiss, she was making yet another good point. As the saying goes, the pyramids were never built in a day so I can't expect this to work out immediately either. I placed my boot back of the floor and sat silently for the rest of the journey, my focus on the file in my hands. Strauss must've saw something in me so I need to work harder, show the them that I am here to help and that I can be a valued member of the team otherwise... I might just have well stayed in London.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Hope you are all enjoying this so far! Thanks to the new followers/favorites!

 **ILR:** You can't go wrong with a cup of Twining's tea lol. Thank you, I'm glad you think so – like you said, I want the readers to get to know her as they do, I feel it's more engaging that way. (I think lol) Watching Criminal Minds helped me know the characters and I knew none of them would welcome them in open arms. Thank you for continuing to review! I Love hearing what people think so I appreciate it! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Seven.**

When I stepped off the Jet I was instantly welcomed by the bright and rather hot sun, my eyes squinting as I tried to fumble around in my bag for my sun glasses.

"You going to be alright in this heat Red?" Morgan asked, amusement in his voice.

"Oh, real nice – it's the hair, right?" I went to whack him on the arm but he moved a few steps away to avoid it.

"I'm sure we could stop off at a store for you Clara, you shouldn't be in this sun without UV protection."

I moved my gaze over to Reid as I slid on my sunglasses, my eyebrows raising. "I want to say something witty in reply to that Reid but unfortunately, you're right..." I walked off a little further ahead, seeing the air-conditioned SUV.

* * *

The journey to the station took a little longer than intended, I rode with Morgan, Reid and Prentiss and they let me stop off at the store as Reid suggested. I had to grab at least two bottles of fifty plus sun screen – I hated the stuff, it's like rubbing in paint.

I followed in again behind everyone, making sure I'd rubbed it in fully into my arms, face and neck. Last thing I need coming back from this is bad sun burn – we all know how badly that sucks.

"We've got the room at the back for your team to set up, it's not much but it's all we have."

"If it has air-conditioning or a fan, it's fine." I muttered, Morgan chuckling again. "Hey don't laugh, I'm ginger, we aren't made for this kind of heat." I stated, following him into the room – the evidence boxes and files already laid out in front of us.

"Prentiss and Davis, I want you to go visit the children of the most recent murder. We need to know if anything strange was happening a few days before the victim's death." Hotchner ordered, my head nodding to Prentiss before I walked out.

"Stick to the shady area's Red!" Morgan called after me and I bit my tongue, Prentiss scoffing at his comment.

* * *

When we pulled over we both looked at the house the kids were currently staying with god parents who lived across the street to their family home.

"Have you interviewed kids before?" Prentiss asked, looking at me.

"No, the youngest witness I interviewed back in London was nineteen." I let out a deep breath, my hand reaching to the handle and opening the door. "Do you mind taking the lead on this?" I asked, getting out the car.

"Sure... No problem." I knew she wanted to know why, but if she asked my answer would simply be experience, she has more of it so it would be silly of me to take the lead.

As we walked up the path I could see a pair of eyes peeking out from behind the curtain and my heart sank a little. Whoever was doing this was breaking families, traumatizing the children. It doesn't make any sense, what would someone get from this.

"Davis?" Prentiss asked as she knocked on the door, her eyes looking over me.

"Sorry, zoned out for a second." I gave her a fake smile and took out my ID, showing the man who opened the door.

"Hello, my name is Emily Prentiss and this is Clara Davis. We're with the FBI. Would you mind if we came in a moment and spoke with the Hill children?"

The man didn't say much, he nodded and stepped to the side so we could enter the home. "We just want to ask them a couple of questions, nothing too in depth we just want to see if they noticed anything strange or out of place before they came home and found their dad."

I swallowed deeply, my eyes looking at the two small children sitting on the sofa. One of them playing on the IPad and the other watching tv. Neither of them could be much older than ten.

"Jesus..." I whispered and Prentiss looked at me.

"Why don't you stay here?" She asked but it was more of an order than a suggestion, which I was happy to follow.

"Hey my name is Emily and I'm with the FBI." She spoke to the two young girls, kneeling down to their height to seem less threatening. "I was just wondering if you noticed anything odd a few days before you came home the other day?" She was avoiding mentioning finding their father's body which was good, she doesn't want to make them think of that part specifically otherwise she'd never get anything out of them.

"No... Everything was normal..." The older one spoke, my guess she's around maybe eleven years old. "We didn't do anything we wouldn't usually." I looked at the younger one as she continued to focus on watching what was on the tv.

"Hey uh... What's the little one's name?" I turned, asking the god-father.

"That's Jessie, the older one is Sarah." He paused, looking at me. "Jessie hasn't been eating much since she found her dad, hasn't said a word to me or her sister, she completely closed herself off to everybody..."" I looked at him as tears pricked at his eyes and I squeezed his arm, walking over to her and sitting on the floor beside her.

"Hey Jessie... My name's Clara."

Prentiss was looking at me now and I know I said I wouldn't intervene but I couldn't watch Jessie anymore, I had to speak to her.

"Powerpuff girls huh? You know my favorite was always Blossom." I said, looking over to her to see if I was getting any form of reaction. "You know... What happened to your dad wasn't your fault..." I paused, looking at Sarah who was now paying attention to me too. "Neither of you were to blame for this... I've been where you are right now, I wasn't much older than you Jessie when my parents were taken away from me." I swallowed the lump in my throat, Jessie now looking right into my eyes. "I want both of you to promise me that you will _never_ take responsibility for this. We're going to catch the bad guy okay?"

Sarah looked down, trying to hide her sadness from her sister. "Neither of you have to be brave, if you want to cry, then cry. You have nothing to prove..." Prentiss looked at me with a different expression now, I knew she felt pity for me and I looked away from her as I felt a small hand take mine.

"We got a letter..." Jessie whispered, my eyebrows raising to her comment. "And where's the letter now sweetie?" The small girl got off her seat and walked over to her coloring book, taking the letter out of the center of it. "Daddy told me not to show anyone, when we came home that day I took it... I was scared..." My heart sank even more and I nodded. "That was brave of you to do sweetie, do you mind if Emily and I have a peak?" Jessie handed it over to me and I opened it. It was a hand-written letter, talking about how he wasn't a fit parent and how he shouldn't be looking after the girls. Emily nodded, each of us already knew what needed to be done next.

"Hey Jessie? Do you mind if I look after this for a bit? I'll bring it back if you want to keep it." The little girl started to cry and I knelt down to her, wrapping my arms around her as she hugged me. "You'll be okay... It might not feel that way now but you will be..." I paused, pulling away to look at her as I wiped away a tear. "Look at me? I'm an FBI agent! You have your sister and just remember those good memories with your dad because he will always be right here..." I tapped her chest. "Okay?"

Sarah joined in the hug now and I squeezed them both tightly, I knew this wasn't the correct thing to do in these situations but I couldn't just stand there, I had to do something.

"Clara? We need to get this letter back to Hotch." I nodded, releasing the two of them and standing.

"Right..." I smiled at the two girls who were looking up at me. "Look after each other ok?" They nodded and I ruffled their hair, walking out of the living room and taking out my card, handing it over to the god-father. "Call me if you need anything." I smiled and walked out the house and back to the car, leaving Prentiss to do the last of the good byes.

I sat in the air-conditioned SUV, my fingers twisting the charm on my wrist as Prentiss slid in behind the wheel. "Was any of that true?" She asked, her eyes on me. I nodded and she sighed. "That's why you wanted me to take lead." She put her hands on the wheel.

"If possible, I'd appreciate it if you kept what happened in there with me quiet." I glanced at her and she nodded.

"Of course, no problem."


	8. Chapter 8

Hope everyone has had or is having a good Monday! Let me know what you think in the reviews!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight.**

Morgan stood by the table, his focus on looking at the coronary reports from each of the murders.

"Reid, each of these victims are wiped clean. The killer left no signature and the cuts are almost surgical." He walked over to the board and pinned up each of the photos.

"That's what I've noticed, the cuts are smooth clean lines. Not only would this person need to have some knowledge of human anatomy but to be able to drain the victims of all their blood the unsub would need something to hang them upside down."

"Upside down?" Morgan looked at him and Reid pointed to the image of one of the victim's ankles, very faint bruises showing against the skin.

"The unsub needed to hang them upside down to make sure all the blood left the body. It's common practice in butchering animals, such as pigs and cows." He paused, moving to look at another image. "The unsub cut the carotid first, then each of the radials and finally the femoral artery. Each of these deaths would have been extremely quick."

Morgan sighed, turning away from the images to see Hotch and Rossi enter.

"Got something?" Morgan asked and Rossi shook his head.

"Each of the victims simply dropped off the map, nobody saw or heard anything suspicious and there's no sign of forced entry in the homes."

"So, the victims knew the Unsub?" Reid asked, looking at Hotch.

"Maybe or trusted them enough to let them in the house."

* * *

I walked from the car alongside Prentiss, the heat of the sun starting make my skin feel like someone had poured boiling lava on it. I pulled at the collar of my shirt, a layer of sweat starting to appear on my face.

"Seriously... How can people deal with this heat?! I feel like I'm in a freaking oven." I quickened my pace and pushed through the door of the station, Prentiss making what seemed to be laughing sounds behind me. "I think I'm dying..."

"Oh stop being so dramatic." She looked at me and her eyebrows raised.

"What...? You have that expression of someone whose noticed something bad..." I dabbed at my face, allowing the air-conditioning to cool me down.

"It's nothing. We should really get this letter back to the team." Prentiss walked through the station and into the room at the back. I just watched her as she walked, a few officers in the station looking at me briefly with a slight smile. I followed her in and Morgan drew a big grin across his face.

"Whoa... Clara what happened to your face?" Reid said and I licked my lips, crossing my arms.

"What _exactly_ is wrong with my face Dr Reid?"

Rossi smiled, shaking his head.

"Red." Morgan said.

"Yes?"

"No Red, your _face_ is red." Morgan laughed and my eyes widened.

"You're kidding..."

JJ walked in and looked at me. "Jeez you need to get some sun screen." She handed me a pocket mirror and I groaned as I saw my reflection, my cheeks and nose a rather bright shade of red.

"Great..."

I looked at Prentiss as she took out the letter that Jessie gave us. "Jessie and Sarah's father received this days before they found him dead." I rummaged in my bag and took out some Aloe Vera gel, slathering it on my face and feeling instant bliss, just like water on a fire.

"The officers spoke to the girls, they never mentioned any letter before." Hotchner spoke, taking the letter from Prentiss.

"They didn't trust them, didn't know them. They were scared Sir." I added, taking a sip of water from one of the fresh bottles on the table.

"And they trusted you?" Rossi asked, causing me to look at Prentiss which caused her to jump back in to the conversation.

"Both of us, we spoke to them – listened to them. Maybe it was because we were female, less threatening." I nodded in agreement to her comment, looking back at the letter as Hotchner handed it to me.

"Well good work, both of you. Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss – go see if any of the other children received a letter similar to this. If so, this could be the first sign of the victim's being targeted." Hotchner spoke, his eyes watching me for a moment before he looked at Reid. "Reid, can you get this over to Garcia and see if we can get any prints off it. Also take a copy to analyze it, see if you can gather any information to what kind of killer we have."

Reid nodded and I handed him the letter, my eyes turning to Hotchner for my order. "JJ are you all set with handling the media? As soon as we give a profile I'll need you giving the press conference. We need to make sure the single parents out there are aware that they are the ones being targeted."

"I'm already on it." JJ replied before her phone rang, causing her to leave the room.

"And what do you want me to do?" I stood, walking up to stand beside him. Before he could speak JJ walked back into the room.

"Sir... We have another body."

Hotchner looked at me and I walked with him out the room with Reid following behind us. My mind was already on what we were going to see, it was silly but now we have a new victim it may give us another shot to view the scene differently. Photo's don't seem to give you everything, it's always better to view it with your own eyes.

* * *

When I stepped out the car, Morgan threw a FBI baseball cap at me – causing me to flinch before I caught it. "You'll need that, don't want you bursting into flames."

"I'm ginger... Not a vampire." I pulled on the hat gratefully and followed the team into the house, my eyes trying to avoid the little boy who was crying in the arms of one of the police officers who arrived first on the scene. Don't need to show the whole team that this case is a little too close to home.

As I walked in the strong smell of bleach hit my senses, causing my face to wrinkle. "That's excessive." I muttered, walking into the living room and seeing the victim. She was quite a beautiful woman, her dark hair twisting in big curls past her shoulders, her previous olive toned skin now more of an ashy grey.

"Have we got an estimate of how long she's been dead for?" I asked, Rossi shaking his head.

"Not yet, Hotch wanted us to be the first one to examine the scene."

"That makes sense." I began looking around the house, pictures hung on the wall and it was tidy. Although I'm not sure if that was the mother's choice or the Unsubs.

"Davis, go ask the son if he received a letter. We will search in here." Hotchner asked, his eyes scanning the surroundings.

"Sir maybe it would be..."

He cut me off before I could finish. "Is there a problem?"

I licked my lips and adjusted my hat, "No, not at all."

"Well then, go interview the boy."

Prentiss squeezed my arm as she moved past me and I kept my eyes down as I left the house, moving toward the boy who was now sat in the back of a police vehicle.

"Hey there, my name is Clara. What's yours?" I moved into a crouch, smiling at the boy.

"H-henry..." He stuttered and I briefly gazed at the officer beside me.

"Mind giving me a minute?"

She nodded and left me alone with the boy. "I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions, is that okay with you Henry?" He nodded quickly and I shuffled on the spot. " I was just wanting to know if your mother received a letter? It would've been in a handwritten envelope? No stamp."

He sat there quietly for a moment before he nodded again slowly. "Yeah, I came home the other day after school and mummy was crying..."

"Crying?"

"Mummy was sad, I saw the letter on the table but she wouldn't tell me why it made her cry." Henry started to cry and I took in a shaky breath. Do not start crying in front of everyone Clara. Stay composed.

"And do you know where your mummy put the letter?" My voice croaked slightly and I tried to disguise it with a cough.

"Where she puts all her letters, in the draw under the sink." He used his sleeve to wipe his nose and I pulled out a tissue out my back pocket, handing it to him.

"I'm truly sorry about you mother Henry..."

"I don't want you to be sorry, I just want my mummy back..." He started crying quite loudly now and I swallowed deeply, my heart sinking again.

"I know you do sweetie... I know." The officer returned and I smiled at her. "Thank you for your help Henry." I walked away from him and back into the house, tears pricking at the corner of my eyes.

"The draw under the sink..." I coughed again, my voice breaking. Thank god Morgan gave me this hat because it means I can hide my eyes.

"You okay Clara?" Reid asked and I nodded.

"Of course, absolutely fine." I paused, watching Rossi take the letter out the draw. "Henry said he found his mother crying when she read it."

"Did he mention anything else?" Hotchner asked.

"Only that he wanted his mum back." They all went silent a moment and I walked to stand on the porch, my eyes watching the car leave with Henry inside. This Unsub was targeting them and for what? For revenge? I sighed and leaned against the pillar – listening to the conversation going on inside. This person couldn't be perfect, they must've made a mistake at some point and if we don't find it soon then we are going to have a lot more parentless children on our hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! If so please let me know, it helps fuel my muse!

Happy reading everyone! Xx

* * *

 **Chapter Nine.**

"Emily, a word." Hotch asked, walking into the kitchen with Prentiss following shortly behind. "Is there something I should know about with Agent Davis?" His brown eyes glancing out the window in Clara's direction.

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Prentiss looked at him, yes there was something he should know about but she agreed to keep it quiet until Clara felt it was time to say something.

"I believe something is occupying her mind. I don't think she's fully focused on the case." He crossed his arms, his gaze looking across the rest of the team as they looked further round the house.

"Sir with all due respect, if you feel that way why don't you have a conversation with her yourself?"

Hotch nodded slowly, gazing back at Clara before turning his attention back to the agent in front of him. "Just keep an eye on her, let me know if you feel anything needs to be brought to my attention."

Prentiss nodded, "Yes Sir."

* * *

I stood there, listening to the hustle and bustle of the officers outside and the team inside. It's crazy to think such a dark and terrible thing can happen on a seemingly quiet, safe neighborhood.

"The place has been wiped clean." Rossi spoke as he emerged beside me.

"Still nothing?" I asked, my attention turning back to him.

"Not even a partial print. This guy knows exactly how to clean up his mess." He put his hands in his pockets and I raised my eyebrow, a thought growing in my mind.

"It's kind of like the killer knows exactly what he's doing." I added, my lips pursing.

"Like the Unsub does it for a living..." Rossi spoke, his eyes turning back to the house. "I swear I saw a business card in that draw with the letter." He walked back inside and I stood there for a moment before following him inside.

"Everything alright David?" Hotchner asked him as he watched Rossi open and rummage through the kitchen draw.

"Clara mentioned outside that the killer knows exactly what they are doing when they clean up. That made me think that..."

"The killer is employed to do just that." Morgan added and Rossi nodded.

"I remembered seeing a business card in here earlier..." He continued to rummage before he found the small blue and grey card. "Cooper Industries."

Morgan took out his phone and called Garcia, putting it on loudspeaker for the team who gathered to hear.

"Talk dirty to me." She answered and I almost blushed for her.

"Keep it PG baby girl." Morgan replied, a smirk on his face. Did she talk to him like that all the time or was that for everyone? I pulled off my hat and brushed my fingers through my hair before adjusting it back onto my head.

"Tell me what you need."

"I need you to see if any of the victims hired a cleaning company called Cooper Industries." We stood there, patiently waiting.

"Four out of the five victims hired this organization." She spoke and I smiled slightly, this girl is _good_. Wonder what she could find out about me, although my files were redacted so she'd have a fun time getting into those.

"I think we're ready to give a profile." Hotchner said as he looked at team. "Let's go."

* * *

We stood in front of most if not all of the LAPD, I currently found a good spot under the air-conditioning and I sighed happily as Hotchner started off the profile.

"We're looking for a white male, aged around twenty-five to fifty."

"We believe he works for the cleaning company Cooper Industries." I added before looking over to Reid who was preparing to speak next.

"He would have had a stressor a few days before the first victim disappeared. Possibly something to do with a friend or family member."

Prentiss stepped forward, addressing the crowd, "He believes he is saving the children by taking away the only parent they have around. So, we are looking for the Unsub to have little to no family left or is recently divorced or widowed."

"We've also got the kids of the victims coming in to see if we can get a description of the cleaner so we can give it over to the forensic artist to sketch something up." Morgan stated, looking over at Hotchner.

"JJ will be dealing with the press release and we will have a tip line set up. We need this man caught, the time between each victim gives us another nineteen hours before he will be set to kill again."

Everyone in the room disbanded and I saw Hotchner walking my way, I didn't have anything against the guy. Yes, he irritated me but that's because he's like a stone, nothing seemed to affect the guy! Me? I'm usually quite well composed but this case is just chipping away at me and at some point, I'm going to shatter completely. I wish I could be like him.

"Clara, the children of the victims are coming in – can you and Reid get a description. Only Jessie, Sarah and Henry will be providing one."

"Of course, No problem." I forced a smile and saw the kids enter the station, they all looked tired – their eyes red still from the crying. "Actually... Do you think someone else could work alongside Reid?"

Hotchner looked down at me, his eyes narrowing before he moved his gaze onto the children. "I've asked you because they know you, they trust you."

"Yes, I understand that but..."

"Do you recall the conversation we had in my office?"

I nodded, my eyes dropping to my boots. "I do..."

Reid walked over and interrupted, thankfully. "They're ready for us."

"Right, shall we?"

Reid nodded, tucking his shaggy hair behind his ear before leading me into one of the interview rooms where the kids were sat.

"Clara!" Jessie called, getting off her seat and running to me – her arms gripping tightly round my waist.

"Hey sweetie, I know this isn't where any of you want to be but you will all be so much help." I smiled and looked at Reid. "Henry, Jessie, Sarah..." I paused, "This is Dr Spencer Reid, he's a good friend of mine and if you can, he would like you to answer some more questions."

Reid waved at the kids and smiled. "Hi everyone." He sat down in the seat and I patted Jessie's back to do the same. Reid sat on one side of the table and I sat on the side with the three kids.

"So, did you three have a cleaner?" He just jumped right in and kids shrank back slightly in their chairs – looking at me as I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at him.

"What Dr Reid here means is, if your mummy or daddy was _really_ busy – did they invite someone into the house to help them tidy up?"

Reid just looked at me slightly confused and I rolled the pen across from my side of the table to him, my eyes glancing at the note-pad. He raised his eyebrows for a moment before he caught on to what I meant.

"Yes, my daddy had one come in every Friday when we were both at school." Sarah said and Reid smiled at her.

"And do you think you could tell me what this man looked like?" Reid had the pen ready as Jessie spoke.

"He had long brown hair."

"Long brown hair?" I looked down at her and she nodded, her thumb in her mouth as she sucked it nervously. Due to her age I would've thought she'd grown out of that by now but with the trauma she's gone through, I'd want to suck my thumb too.

"Yeah, he had it tied back in a pony tail." Henry added and I leaned forward to peer at him past the girls.

"How old do you think he looked?"

"Really Old!" Jessie shouted and Reid jumped a little at the sheer volume of her comment.

"Like me?" Reid added and she shook her head.

"No, like the grumpy man Clara was talking to before she came in."

My eyes widened and I pressed my lips together, trying not to laugh. "Sweetie that's my boss, he isn't that old."

Reid let out a small chuckle, his shoulders bouncing slightly as I watched him. "I'll be sure to let him know you think he's _really_ old."

I snorted slightly and the kids giggled. "You are distracting us." I bopped Jessie's nose and she burrowed her face into my side and giggled. They seemed to be distracting themselves too which was good, they needed it after everything that's happened. "What colour was his eyes?"

"Blue." Henry added and Reid scribbled it down.

"Was he tall? Short?" I asked and Sarah answered this time.

"Tall, around your height." She pointed to Reid and he nodded.

"Was he American? Or did he sound different?" Reid asked and Jessie pulled her face out of hiding.

"He was American, he said to us once that he came from Galena."

"That's in Illinois." Reid said as he spoke. "They have a small population of three thousand, four hundred and twenty-nine, or there about."

"How do you know that?" I asked, amazed at his knowledge.

"I read it in an article."

I nodded slowly and as I turned to them again. "Do you know his name?"

The kids went quiet a moment, trying to think and I looked at Reid for a moment who was miming words to someone behind me. I turned and saw Agent Hotchner standing just outside the door way, all I gave him was a nod before Jessie poked me.

"I think he was called Noah, he even had a tiny whale drawing on his wrist." I nodded to Reid who stood, looking down at the kids.

"Well you three have been fantastic, I'm just going to go and give this information to my colleagues and I'll send in the people you arrived with to take you home." Reid took off and left me there, I could hear him muttering something to Hotchner in the hallway but I couldn't quite make it out. This is the first bit of real evidence we have and with him being from such a small town, Garcia will be able to locate him in no time. I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Everyone! Hope you are all doing ok!

 **ILR:** Thank you! Oh, that's a very good point! It didn't even click with me so thanks for pointing it out, I'll remember that for next time! This is why I like it when you review, you give me pointers! Oooooh that is an interesting fact! I usually google most of those things lol. I'm glad you are still reading and reviewing!

 **Lea:** Hey! Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hotch is a tough nut to crack, but as seen in the show he softens up... EVENTUALLY lol.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten.**

"How was Clara in there?" Hotch asked Reid, his eyes darting to the agent in front of him to the agent sat in one of the interview rooms.

"She was fine, perfectly composed. She actually took the lead." Reid replied, holding the note pad in his hand. "Why? do you believe something is wrong?"

Hotch adjusted his stance, moving to cross his arms over his chest. "I'm not sure, I can't say it's interfering with her role as she's done some good work on this case..."

"But?" Reid questioned, looking over his shoulder at the newbie.

"But something is telling me that there is something else going on with her." Hotch looked down at the note pad, "You should go get that back to the team. I'll make sure the children's guardians come to get them."

Reid nodded slowly, tucking his hair off his face again, before walking away. Hotch turning shortly after him to gather the guardians.

* * *

I sat there, playing with Jessie's hair as she jumped onto my lap. "Clara?" She asked as she turned to face me, pulling herself up to sit on the table.

"Yes sweetie?"

She looked at me with her big blue eyes and she played with my lanyard around my neck. "What was your mummy and daddy like?"

She wouldn't have known it from my expression but my heart just sank way beyond my own feet and into the darkest depths of the Earth. Sarah and Henry moved to sit onto the table in front of me alongside Jessie.

"Yeah how did you lose them? Did they get taken away too?" Henry asked and I swallowed the growing lump in my throat.

"Well... I was around your age Jessie..." I shuffled in the seat, suddenly feeling well aware of the curious eyes on me. "We were on a road trip and someone was mugging a petrol station..." The images began flashing through my mind and I squeezed my eyes shut, my hands beginning to shake.

"Clara...?" Jessie said, Sarah and Henry joining in with calling my name.

"One second..." I breathed, my chest tightening and the feeling of control slipping away from my grasp. I couldn't get it out of my head, it was as if the sounds of the gun shots were ringing through my ears right at this very moment. I felt a small hand take mine but I jumped up, my chest just getting tighter and tighter as I struggled to control my breathing.

"W-what's wrong...?" Sarah asked as I backed away from her, my hand across my throat. I've let this build for too long and now the images... they won't stop. I stumbled out the room and past Hotchner who was walking past with the kids' guardians.

"Clara are you alright?" His eyes didn't leave me and I just shook my head, pushing open the door to the female toilets before I staggered into the cubicle and shut the door, sliding down the wall and bringing my knees to my chest.

"Clara what's wrong?" I could hear Prentiss now but she sounded faint. I couldn't focus on anything but that afternoon. "Clara open the door." She banged on the door but every time she did I flinched, the gun shots taking over.

"I can't..." I paused trying to take a breath, a small cry escaping my lips. "Emily..." I heard a louder bang and I flinched, my whole body shaking as I watched my parent's fall to the ground over and over. I felt hands on me and I opened my eyes, seeing Emily say something I couldn't make out.

"Clara you need to focus on me, slow your breathing down ok?"

I looked at her through my tears and I tried to concentrate on her. "Deep breath in, deep breath out." She said over and over and I managed to release a slow shaky breath. "That's it, you're doing really well." Her hands were gripping mine and I gradually managed to gain control back of my breathing, my head slumping forward.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered and Emily grabbed me a few sheets of toilet paper, handing it to me so I could wipe my eyes.

"What happened?"

"It was all fine, _I_ was fine." I paused, lifting my head and wiping the tissue to dry my eyes. "But they started asking about my parents over and over and I lost it." I squeezed the tissue in my hand and I heard a noise outside the cubicle, causing me to get to my feet. "Whose out there?" I looked at Emily and she shook her head. "Everyone?" I mimed and she nodded. Great, now they all know. I composed myself and walked outside, seeing Hotchner, Rossi, Reid, JJ and Morgan all standing there with slightly glum looking faces.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, standing in front of them all like a suspect on trial.

"We heard enough." Hotchner said, looking at the rest of the team. "Can you all give us a minute please." He ordered and everyone filtered out the room, leaving me exposed.

"Sir..."

He held up his hand and I moved to the sink, a sigh escaping me as I ran the cold tap to splash my face with water. "Why didn't you mention anything? I had to hear what your problem was from Jessie." He removed a paper towel and gave it to me, I took it gratefully and dried my face and neck.

"I didn't make the best impression on my first case Sir, I didn't want you to think any less of me than you already do." I looked at him, scrunching the paper towel in my hand before throwing it into the bin.

"You think I'd think less of you?" He crossed his arms over his chest defensively and I brushed my fingers back through my hair.

"I didn't know _exactly_ what you'd think but I couldn't take the chance. I don't know any of you enough to spill out my personal problems. This case is hard enough as it is without me being a liability to everyone." I rubbed my arm, looking up at him as he watched me. He had this look, not as stern as his expression usually is but it seemed softer somehow... Like if you sanded down the edge of a of a stone that had become worn and jagged over time.

"You aren't a liability Clara." He paused, moving slightly closer to me. "But I do think you're too close to the case, perhaps you should go back to the hotel and..."

I cut him off my head shaking. "No." I wiped another escaping tear and let out a small sniffle. "No, I am not giving up on those kids. I had a moment of weakness but I _cannot_ stop now." I stood a little straighter and looked him directly in the eye, Hotchner doing the same to me.

"Alright, but if I feel you need to remove yourself then you will do so without question."

"Yes Sir but that won't happen." He nodded at me and put his hand on my arm, squeezing it a moment before leaving me in peace. I think that was probably the longest conversation I've had with him and after it, I have more respect for the man. He learnt to control his emotions and maybe I'll be able to do the same – but this case was just picking and picking at my protective shell and in that interview room it finally shattered. It was building up for a long time, the panic attack would've happened at some point on this case and now it's out... I've just got to try and focus on catching this killer and hope that those kids will turn out stronger than me.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Everyone! Hope you are all well!

 **ILR:** Thank you! I'm glad you are still enjoying it! That is a very good point and I completely blanked – this is why I like you reviewing, you point out things that I don't notice straight away. The death of Clara's parent's being hidden will become clear, which I hope makes sense now come to think of it. I agree with you there! The kids should be able to help her and like you said vice versa. Thanks again for reviewing!

Happy reading.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven.**

Hotch took out his phone as he left his new team member to compose herself in the bathroom, there was one thing he struggled to understand was why Chief Strauss neglected to put her parent's death in her file. He lifted the phone to his ear until a female voice rang through it,

"Agent Hotchner, what can I do for you?" Strauss asked, her voice sounding distracted.

"Why wasn't the death of Davis parent's in her file?" He questioned, his eyes watching the rest of his team organize the next steps to catch this killer.

"I did all the checks myself and got three different psychologists to give her an evaluation, I didn't feel it necessary. It was a long time ago and she seemed to be dealing with it fine."

Hotch turned away from the team, his voice becoming blunt. "You didn't feel it necessary? She just had a panic attack in front of three children."

Strauss went silent and some rummaging was heard over the end of the phone. "It wasn't my decision, I can't go into further detail right now. I'll arrange a meeting and we can discuss it then."

Strauss hung up and Hotch walked over to Rossi. "Strauss is hiding something."

Rossi turned to him and crossed his arms. "About what?"

"Agent Davis, her parent's death wasn't in the file and her answer was it wasn't her decision." They heard the door of the bathroom open and they watched Davis walk out, her eyes down as she avoided making eye contact with the team. "If I knew perhaps this wouldn't have happened. The children being in the exact same position as she was triggered the attack."

"Hotch this wasn't your fault, how were you supposed to know?" He paused, his eyes on the newbie. "Have you considered asking Garcia to do some digging for you?"

Hotch turned his attention back to the man next to him and he shook his head. "I'm not sure what I'm dealing with yet and until then, I can't risk Garcia or myself looking into this."

"Is Strauss arranging a meeting?" Rossi asked, checking his watch.

"For when we all return."

Rossi and Hotch looked up to see Reid and Morgan walking towards them, "Garcia located Noah Miller's address, we sent crews down but it doesn't look like it's been lived in for months."

"So where is he staying?" Hotch asked and they shook their heads.

"Garcia is trying to locate him by triangulating his cell phone but so far she's struggling to pin him down." Morgan replied.

"Okay let's go speak to Cooper Industries, see if they can give us an insight on this man." He paused, looking round the office, "Agent Davis?" He called and I looked up from the sketch of the Unsub.

"Sir?" I put the paper down and walked back over to the group, my eyes still slightly red.

"I want you to accompany us to Cooper industries, see what they can tell us about Mr Miller."

I looked at him and the rest of the guys in the team, "You don't want me to stay here with Prentiss and JJ?"

"They have their tasks, you'll be better suited with us." Hotch said as he looked down at me. "Unless you think you need to step back?"

He really had to say that in front of everyone? I shook my head, I can't let this beat me. Those kids need closure and I'll be damned if I can't give it to them.

"Let's go then."

* * *

The car journey was filled with conversation, something of which I decided not to include myself in. I just stared out the window the whole time until we arrived at the rather single-story office building.

"Not what I expected..." I muttered as I closed the door behind me, my hat still shading my face. Luckily for me the sun was almost setting now so it wasn't as hot as it was before.

"Rossi, Reid and Morgan I want you to go and speak to some of the staff – see what you can gather. I want to know everything we can about this guy."

They all nodded and walked ahead, leaving me back alone with Hotchner.

"Are we going to speak to the owner of the company Sir?" I looked at him beneath the shade of my hat and he nodded.

"We need to understand what kind of worker he is and if they have any other record on his background." He started walking into the office and I walked inside with him, I was expecting to be greeting by a blast of cold air but the place was warmer and stickier than it was outside.

"Jesus the air in here is awful..." I took off my hat and fanned myself with it, following Hotchner to the small office at the back.

"Mrs Cooper?" Hotchner knocked on the glass door, causing the middle-aged woman to look up from her pile of papers.

"Ah you two must be from the FBI."

We both nodded and she gestured to the two seats in front of her desk. Hotchner took it and I stood behind him, I felt if I sat down I'd probably melt into the bloody thing.

"Noah Miller, what can you tell us about him?" Hotchner asked, taking the lead. As soon as we mentioned his name she shuffled in her seat, her eyes leaving us and returning to the papers.

"Not much to say, he's a good worker."

I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. "You're lying." I said rather bluntly, causing her to look back up to us.

"I'm not... He's a brilliant worker, I've never had a complaint about him."

"That may be so but what about him as a person? Has anything happened to him in the past month that has changed how he deals with things?" Hotchner looked at her and I looked at him.

She sighed and looked up, tucking a strand of her wild curly hair behind her ear. "His wife committed suicide last month, she slit her wrists before cutting her own throat. He came home after doing his shift to find his youngest son crying at the bottom of the stairs covered in her blood."

Hotchner turned around and looked at me. "That's his stressor."

I nodded in agreement and turned my attention back to her. "Where's his son now?"

"Noah left with him a few hours ago? Why, what's going on?" Hotchner and I got up, leaving the room and meeting back up with the rest of the team.

"We need to find him now, his wife committed suicide and..."

"Yeah, we know – it seems everyone around here knows what happened." Rossi added.

"We need to find him, I think we all know what's going to happen next." I looked at the team and they nodded slowly.

"He's going to kill his son and then himself."


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Everyone! Welcome to the new followers! Hope you're enjoying the story!

Thank you to those who have reviewed, I'm happy you are all enjoying the story so far and I hope you like this chapter too! Please let me know your thoughts!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve.**

We all walked out the office together and I welcomed the cooler air. The kid was my main priority – I couldn't care less what happened to Noah, he went through a trauma but that doesn't give him the right to go on a killing spree and orphan children. As we reached the car Morgan's phone rang and we stopped, looking at him.

"Give me something good baby girl."

"I've managed to triangulate Mr Millers location, he is currently at the Linda Vista Community Hospital."

"That place was abandoned in nineteen ninety one." Reid added and I looked at him, my hand reaching up to remove my hat.

"Has he got any history there?" I asked and I could hear Garcia typing away.

"He used to work there…" she replied and I suddenly felt cold, we were running out of time.

"Right call JJ and Prentiss, get them to meet us there with a swat team." Hotchner ordered and we all got in the car, Rossi slamming down on the accelerator.

"We're gonna get him Clara." Reid said from beside me.

"How can you be sure?" I turned my eyes to look into his and he shrugged.

"I'm not, but I believe in the team and I believe we can stop him."

I just looked at him for a moment, my lips pulling into a small smile. "That's a very good answer Doc."

* * *

We all pulled up to the abandoned hospital and I looked up at it, the sun casting the place into twilight as it disappeared underneath the horizon.

"I think now is a good time to admit I'm not a fan of creepy abandoned hospitals…" I whispered as Prentiss moved to stand beside me.

"Yeah… I'm agreeing with you on that one."

I let a shiver slide down my spine as the swat teams moved into positions. I moved forward, deciding to partner up with Prentiss. "Prentiss, Davis – you two will start with the tunnels in the basement."

"The basement?" We both spoke in unison and Hotchner raised an eyebrow.

"Problem?"

We shook our heads and walked inside, moving towards the stairwell. If it wasn't for the kid, there would be no way in _hell_ for me to ever want to come down here.

"I don't like this… the place is huge. What if we don't find him in time." I spoke to Prentiss as I turned on my torch, my gun raised as we stepped into the tunnels.

"We gotta focus on the positive not the negative here Clara." She replied, her voice being carried down the long dark tunnels.

"Yeah… that's a good idea…" I whispered and we moved in unison to the right, our hands pushing open any doors as we cleared each room.

"These tunnels go on for ever." Prentiss spoke again, as we cleared two more rooms.

"We need more people down here to search in the other direction." I looked at her briefly before pushing open another door. In the centre of this room was an old operating theatre. Old papers were lying across the floor and it even had some of the old tools thrown around the place too. Whoever was brave enough to come and graffiti these walls needed a god damn prize because this place was making me more and more uncomfortable.

"Clara…" I turned slowly and stepped out the room, Prentiss was holding up her gun down toward the way we came and I raised mine, shining the torch.

"Whose there?!" I called and nobody replied, our heads turning to look at it each other before Morgan, Reid, JJ and Hotchner turned the corner causing us to freak out.

"Whoa! Easy!" Morgan held up his hands and I let out a sigh of relief. "Someone's feeling a little edgy."

We both narrowed our eyes at him and carried on walking deeper into the tunnels. "No luck upstairs?" I asked and Rossi shook his head. Well I think he did, it was pretty dark down here and the torches were facing forward to what's in front of us.

"No luck, we're still searching but there's more things to cover down here." I nodded at him, grateful to have more of a group.

As we moved further down we heard a small cry, my eyes widening as I quickened my speed. "That must be the boy.." I whispered and they nodded, the team slowly approaching the room with a faint light escaping the sides of the door.

"We move on three." Hotchner whispered and I stood beside him, ready to breech. "One…Two…Three!" Hotchner kicked down the door and Morgan and I filtered in first, our guns locked on Noah Miller as he held a long blade to his sons throat.

"Noah… Lower the knife…" I spoke, my eyes looking at the boys terrified face.

"Sir, look at your son. Can't you see what you're doing to him?" Hotchner spoke this time and I don't think my hands have been this steady in years. My gun was aimed right for Noah's head. "Just let the boy go… we can help you."

Noah shook his head, his long hair covered with sweat as it clung to his weathered cheeks. "You don't understand! I have to do this!"

I shuffled slightly closer and Noah pointed the knife at me for a second, his eyes burning with rage. "Stay where you are!" He moved the knife back to his sons throat and he pressed it hard enough into the skin to draw a small amount of blood. My heart was pumping right now, I could feel it pushing adrenaline around my body. We all knew how this was going to end, he was going to commit suicide by police fire and if we did that the boy would be killed in the process.

"Mr Miller, we are _all_ sorry for what happened to your wife but you can't take this out on your son." Rossi spoke to him now, adjusting his position so he was more to the side of Noah than frontal. "Just let the kid go… would your wife really want you to be doing this?"

He shook his head now, his behaviour becoming more and more erratic.

"Just think of the mess…" I blurted out, his eyes moving back to me.

"You were able to clean up all the blood before isn't that right Noah? You did a brilliant job too." Prentiss knew what I was doing and she joined in, adding to the distraction.

"You left _no_ trace at the homes of the people you killed." JJ spoke, moving to stand beside me and Prentiss as the boys moved to get a clearer shot.

"I was very impressed." I said as I looked at him, his eyes locked onto us.

"You were?"

The three of us nodded and we could see the grip on the blade loosening from the child's throat. "You wouldn't want leave all that blood here? With nobody here to clean it up…" I watched him as he looked down at the boy, the blood dripping down to the handle of the knife.

"Let him go Noah." Prentiss said again and he grew angry, the knife moving towards the boy's throat as he let out a scream.

"You're too late!"

"No!" I shouted, a gunshot echoing through the room. My eyes were wide as I watched Noah drop to the floor, his son stumbling forward and into my arms. "Hold on sweetie… You're going to be okay..." the wound was across his neck and the blood was seeping quickly from it.

"Someone shine a light on him!"

Everyone around me turned their torches onto me as I searched for the artery, my fingers sliding into the wound to pinch it off.

"We need to get him to the hospital now…" I pushed back the tears as Hotchner helped lift the boy, my hand holding steady as we moved quickly down the tunnel.

"Stay with us okay buddy?" Hotchner spoke to him as the boy just looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "We're going to get you some help."

We managed to get to the stairs and we practically ran up them, the rest of the team clearing the way as we moved outside.

"Medic!" Hotchner and I called, the paramedics running forward to meet us with a trolley.

"He's loosing a lot of blood…" I looked at them, pleading with them to keep this boy alive. "I've got the artery pinched but if I let go…"

The medics moved quickly as we placed the boy down. "Okay darling, when I tell you to move your hand, you do it." The medic spoke to me, her hands ready with a clamp. "Now." I pulled back my hand and they clamped off the artery immediately, moving the child straight towards the ambulance.

"Do you think he will be ok..?" I never turned my attention off the ambulance as it slammed shut the doors and turned on the sirens.

"Your quick thinking may have given him a fighting chance." Hotchner replied as I watched it drive away, my eyes moving up to look at him.

"Wasn't all me. We did it together." I looked down at my hands and clothes, red blood covering most of the front portion of me. "I need to get out of these clothes…" I whispered, walking away from him and through the crowd of police officers to the rest of the team.

"Can anyone take me back to the hotel? I need to change…"

The team looked at me as I gazed down at my now shaky hands. "Yeah Red, come on I'll take you."

Morgan moved to to my side, his hand pressing softly into the centre of my back. "We will meet you guys back there."

They all mumbled their agreements and I moved to the car, Morgan opening the door so I wouldn't get more blood on anything.

"You going to be okay Red?"

We both looked at each other and I nodded slowly. "I will be…"


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! Hope you're all well!

 **Lenika08** : Gracias me alegro de que te gusta la historia

 **Lea** : I thought it might have been you but I wasn't sure! I'm glad you're still reading and reviewing, I love to hear what you think! I'm glad you are still enjoying it

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen.**

Morgan refused to let me walk back to the room by myself, his excuse was he was worried that I would get blood on everything I touched and he wasn't going to pay the bill to get it cleaned. I knew it was more the fact he wanted to make sure I didn't have some kind of breakdown like I did in the police station, which was very sweet of him, unnecessary but sweet.

"Well this is me…" I stopped outside my hotel room and pulled out the key, swiping it before I went to grab the handle but Morgan beat me to it. "My hands do work you know."

"I know." He replied as he pushed open the door, allowing me to walk in and straight into the bathroom.

"You don't need to hang around." I called from the bathroom, my hands twisting on the shower. "That's me being polite by the way." I stuck my head out into the room and he smirked, nodding slowly.

"I've got to meet back up with the team anyway. Are you going to be alright here?" He looked at me with those concerned eyes of his and I nodded, currently the only thing I feel right now is numb and that's fine with me.

"I'll be _fine_ so go." I gave him a stern look and he raised his hands palm up.

"Okay I'm going." He moved past me and stopped in the open door way. "I'll check in with you later." Before I could tell him that wasn't necessary he closed the door, leaving me to the sound of the soft hum of the air conditioning and the shower.

I turned around, walking in front of the mirror to look at myself. I looked horrendous, my hair was streaked with the boys blood, it was all over the front of my shirt and all down my arms and hands. That poor boy didn't get a chance because of a father that lost control, they don't know anger like we do at their age and if he does pull through… that moment will stay with him for the rest of his life. I closed my eyes for a moment as I pulled off my clothes, a deep sigh escaping me before I stepped under the warm spray of water, watching as it turned red. I didn't just feel physically drained on this case, I felt emotionally drained. Everything that's happened, the memories it's brought back… I felt like I've just used everything in the tank.

Once I'd finished scrubbing off all the blood I turned off the shower, my hand grabbing the soft complimentary towel off the radiator and wrapping around my body. "I'm so tired…" I whispered to myself, walking to the bed and falling into it, my face being absorbed into the incredibly soft pillow. "I could just have a small nap…" I muttered as my mouth stretched open into a yawn. My hands reaching down and grabbing the blanket to drape it over me. Just twenty minutes, that's all I need.

* * *

My phone buzzing on the side table woke me up rather abruptly, my eyes trying to adjust to the faint light in the room. "What time is it?" I fumbled for my phone as it finished ringing, my eyes looking at the clock. "Damn…" I slept for three hours and honestly I could've gone for longer. I got up, walking to my suitcase and grabbing a pair or jogging bottoms and a loose t-shirt. I wanted to head up to the hospital, I needed to make sure that kid was alright.

As I went to grab my purse I heard two knocks on the door. I wasn't sure who could be up at this time, I've already read the message from Morgan saying he was going straight to bed. My hand gripped the handle and I opened the door, seeing Agent Hotchner standing in the doorway.

"Sir…?" I looked at him with a confused expression, my head peaking into the hall to see if anyone else was with him.

"Clara… I have some news." He looked back at me, his face more gloomy than usual.

"Come in." I stepped to the side and he strode in, my hand shutting the door quietly behind him. "What's wrong? I was just about to head up to the hospital to see the boy."

Hotchner looked at me and he shook his head. "I'm sorry Clara but he didn't make it…"

For the hundredth time in the past few days my heart sank, I couldn't even move – my body just froze.

"The bleeding was too severe and if that didn't kill him they said the infection would have." He took a step towards me and my eyes just filled with tears.

"He was alone in there… I was going to go up and see him so he had someone around but I fell asleep." I bit my lip, moving my hand to swipe away a falling tear. "He died without anyone around him…"

Hotchner reaches out to me and I took a step away from him, my hand searching out for the handle behind my back. "I need some fresh air. I need some time to… to process this."

"Of course… Clara this wasn't your fault, it wasn't your responsibility to look after that boy."

"It wasn't my _responsibility_?" I paused and looked back at him. "He had _nobody._ He may not have been my responsibility but someone should have been by his bedside, he was probably so frightened…"

"You can't think about that, we stopped the killer…"

I cut him off, shouting back at him. "And that makes all this okay?! So well done we stopped the killer, but what about the kids who don't have parents and the boy that died in hospital probably thinking that no one gave a shit!" I shook my head, more tears falling, my body twisting to storm out of my own hotel room.

That monster of a man got to murder innocent people and then he killed his own child? I screamed internally – my blood boiling with anger. When I stepped outside I took in a few deep breaths, my eyes locking on to the bar across the street. "One won't hurt." I walked across the street, pushing my way through the door and grabbing the closest stool to the bar.

"You look like hell." The Bar man whose face was engraved with age looked at me, his curly grey hair bouncing as he moved down to lean closer to me. "What can I get you sweetheart."

"Vodka... and leave the bottle."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone! Welcome new readers and reviewer!

 **ahowell1993:** Hi! Thanks for reviewing! You somewhat predicted what's in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter fourteen.**

The bar man looked at me for a moment, his eyes studying my face and clothes. "Something happen?" He asked as he grabbed the glass and dropped a few ice-cubes into it.

"Yep." I didn't want to go into this with this guy, all I wanted was a drink.

"I get it, first ones on me lil' darling." He poured a double vodka for me and I gave him a small smile as he turned and walked down the bar to serve a man who looked like he'd had one too many already. I sighed, bringing the glass up to my lips and taking a big sip, the alcohol instantly burning my throat.

"That's hit the spot." I whispered, tilting the glass up and finishing it. I looked back over to the bar man and shook my glass, his head nodding before he strolled back over to pour me another. "Can you just leave the bottle?"

He looked at me for a second and remained quiet, sliding the bottle in front of me and moving away to clear some glasses. Honestly, I don't care about the judgement right now – I just wanted to get the images out of my head and forget about the guilt that seemed to be eating me up inside. I knocked the second one back, my face screwing up for a moment as it made its way down my throat. I didn't usually drink, one of my friends used to have a problem with alcohol so I stopped drinking it to support him, thought it would be like dangling a lamb in front of a ravenous lion but after today, I needed something stronger than a cup of Yorkshire tea.

As I poured myself another my phone buzzed on the bar top, my eyes briefly glancing over the name.

"Not in the mood Reid." I declined the call and swirled the clear liquid around and around in the glass. Images of my past and that poor little boy pushing at my internal walls. My phone rang again and I growled, declining yet again to Reid's attempts to get through to me.

"Dodging my calls?" Dr Reid pulled out the stool beside me and sat down, my hands gripping the glass as I avoided looking at him.

"Yeah, strange that… it's like I wanted to be left alone." I took another sip of the drink as Reid sat there silently as if he was waiting for me to crack. "I'm not going to have another panic attack, so you can go back to whoever sent you over here to check on me."

"Nobody sent me here Clara."

I flicked my gaze up to him and studied his face, he didn't look like he was lying and honestly I don't think he's the type of guy to either. "Then why are you here…?"

The bar man interrupted, offering Reid a drink and he just asked for a cola. "Because I thought you might need some company."

I turned away from him, drinking the remainder of the glass. I don't really remember being this much of a light weight, I felt fuzzy already.

"Excuse me sir? Would you mind taking this away?" Reid picked up the vodka and the bar man looked at me as if he needed my approval.

"One more." I lifted my glass and he filled it up a little more than my first. "Thank you."

"You did everything you could you know."

"Doc, I came here to drink because I didn't want to think about it." I wiped the condensation off the side of the glass, my eyes down.

"And what are you going to do when you wake up tomorrow? When the memory comes back?" He turned his body on the stool, his knees grazing my leg. "I can tell you from experience, it doesn't work."

I licked my lips and drank some more, the coldness hitting my teeth. "I don't know Reid, I just wanted time away from everything." I turned on my stool to look at him, my body swaying a bit. "What's so wrong with having a drink?" He gazed at me and I gazed back, what was he trying to accomplish here?

"Nothing wrong with it but you're doing it for the wrong reasons." He brushed his fingers back through his hair as I pulled my knee up to my chest. The alcohol starting to take affect as I nearly fell backwards off the stool, Reid's arms quickly reaching out to steady me. "I think it's time we go back to the hotel."

"I'm fine." I shrugged his hands off and stepped off the stool, my hands holding the side of it for stability.

"Clara, you aren't fine. Do you want me to call Morgan and get him to take you back?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't you dare." He took out his phone and I signed, my shoulders slumping in defeat. "Okay fine, let's go…"

Reid took money out of his wallet and paid for both our drinks. "I can pay for them myself you know."

"I know. You can owe me." Reid smiled and I moved to walk out the door, my foot catching on a raised paving stone – causing me to stumble forward onto the ground, my arm scrapping on the concrete.

"That wasn't my fault…" I muttered as I Reid knelt down beside me. I didn't realise I was crying until he pointed it out.

"None of this is…" He gazed down at me with sympathetic eyes. "Come on, we need to clean you up."

I nodded as he pulled me onto my feet, his arm remaining around my shoulders for stability. "I'm sorry…"

He turned his eyes down to me for a moment as we walked across the street and back into the hotel. "For what?"

"For being a bitch."

Reid let out a small laugh and I smiled, ignoring the looks we were getting from people.

"Don't worry about it."

He walked me to my room and looked back down at my arm. "I'll help you clean that up."

"You don't need to..."

"I don't think I can trust you to do it yourself."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, taking out my key before leaning against the frame to keep me standing up. "I don't know what you mean." I finally unlocked the door and I stumbled inside, managing to stay on my feet. "But if you must, I have a first aid kit in the draw."

Reid nodded and walked over to it, taking it out as I moved over to the bed – my eyes shutting as a yawned. "How do you do it?"

He sat beside me as he took out the antiseptic, pouring some on a cotton pad. "Do what?"

"Remain strong... Stay composed..." I let out a small hiss as he ran it across my skin.

"Sorry." He paused as he threw it into the bin. "It was hard at first but you start to build a tolerance to it."

"It's so different to my previous job, we never saw things like this." I watched him take out a small bandage.

"This case was personal for you, they won't all be like this. You just have to concentrate on stopping them from doing more harm. If you keep focusing on what the victims are going through, it will eat you alive." He finished bandaging my arm and I looked at him, he was a good guy – he didn't have to come down and look out for me but here he was cleaning me up because I was a drunken mess.

"Do you think I have what it takes?"

He stood up, putting away my kit before his hands slid back into his pockets. "I don't think it matter's what I think, it's if you believe you can do it. That's what matters."

I nodded and smiled up at him again, my body struggling to stay up right. "Thank you, Spencer. I really needed this talk."

He nodded again and smiled, "No problem. Get some sleep, I'll see you few hours." He turned and left the room, closing the door firmly behind him as I laid back, my eyes shutting as unconsciousness swiftly took over me.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone! Hope you've all had a great weekend! Thanks for the reviews! Please let me know your thoughts I love reading them!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen.**

When I woke up my head was pounding, most of the light was shut out of the room but I couldn't even look at my phone. "I suppose I deserve this…" I groaned, rolling over and falling out of the bed with a large _thud._

"I'm such an _idiot._ "

I sat up slowly, getting to my feet before walking into the bathroom to turn on the shower. I'd forgotten about my arm until I caught a sighting of it in my reflection. Guess this arm will be hanging out of the shower then. I sighed, undressing before stepping under the warm spray, thoughts whirling round my mind.

Why did I have to argue with my senior agent? Seriously, as if I wasn't already on his radar. Not only that Reid has probably already told them about my drunken escapes yesterday so that's another tick on the "you'll be fired" list. Yet another deep sigh escaped me as I finished cleaning myself, stepping out and wrapping myself up in the towel. Agent Hotchner is probably going to suspend me after what I said yesterday, I don't blame the guy.

I shook the thought from my head as I grabbed my clothes, quickly dressing into them before scrapping my wet hair into a bun. In this heat it wouldn't take long to dry so I couldn't be bothered to do it myself.

"Agent Davis?" A voice echoed through my door alongside three knocks, I stopped staring at the door before I walked over and opened it.

"Agent Rossi…" I paused, my eyes gazing down either end of the hall. "What brings you to my door?"

"I just wanted to have a quick chat, mind if I come in?" I shook my head at him and stepped to the side, allowing him to enter. "I overheard the conversation with Agent Hotchner yesterday."

I closed the door, my eyes briefly looking at him before I went over to the bed to pull on some socks. "You did huh?"

"I do understand where you are coming from." He took a seat in the space next to me, my eyes watching him as he continued to talk. "I had a case which involved some children, their parents were brutally killed during the night and they were left orphaned. It took me years to find out who the killer was and bring the guy to justice, by this time they were all adults."

I could see in his face that this case meant a lot to him. "How did you feel?"

"When we caught the guy?"

I nodded and he looked down at my arm for a moment, causing me to pull at my sleeve. "It felt good, I dedicated years of my life to this case and when it was all over, the victims kids and myself finally got closure."

I looked down at the carpet, more thoughts popping into my mind. "You aren't responsible for these kids Clara. You did all you could to stop Miller from hurting his son and yes he died but we also got the bad guy."

"And yet three innocent children's lives are changed forever. You don't understand how having no parents impacts a child of their age, it's traumatic… You worry about getting too close to someone, you're constantly thinking about if you can trust a person. And the nightmares?" I shook my head, my foot tapping the floor. "The nightmares they will have won't ever stop."

Rossi put his hand on my shoulder, "You can't put that on yourself. You need to show these kids that you lived through a similar event, you need to show them that you've come out the other side stronger than before. You're an FBI agent Clara, they look up to you."

I lifted my head to look into his eyes. He smiled, his face warming to me. "Thank you David."

"No problem. Now get your stuff packed, we're leaving in ten." He gave my shoulder a squeeze and stood, leaving me in my room.

* * *

I was in the hotel lobby first, my bag on the seat beside me as I took a few gulps of water. I could've been a lot worse yesterday, I'm just glad it's only a headache I'm being punished with right now.

"Clara!"

I heard a familiar girls voice echoing through the lobby, causing me to turn round to face the doors. Jessie running up to me.

"Hey sweetie!" I crouched, my eyes darting to Sarah and Henry walking in after her. "You're all here?"

Jessie nodded, pulling away from me. "I didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye." She smiled, her bright eyes twinkling.

"That's so thoughtful of you."

Sarah and Henry stopped in front of me, Sarah handing me a large bunch of flowers. "W-what are these for?"

"For catching the bad guy and being so nice to us." Henry said and that lump in my throat returned.

"You didn't need to do that…" I smiled at them and I could see their guardians stood a few metres away, letting the kids talk to me alone. "I love them, thank you."

"We are going to be okay, you don't have to worry about us anymore." Jessie said as she played with my lanyard again. "I think I want to be just like you when I'm a grown up."

I let out a little laugh, wiping a tear away from my eye before it rolled down my cheek. "You do? And what about you Sarah?"

"I want to be a dancer." She stood a little taller when she said that, a smile brightening her face.

"I think you'd be a wonderful dancer." I winked at her and looked at Henry. "How about you little man?"

He pondered my question for a few moments and smiled "I want to be a FBI agent just like Dr Reid."

I let out a louder laugh this time, picking Jessie up in my arms as I stood. "You know, I think Reid would like to hear you say that."

"Say what?" Reid spoke as he stopped beside me.

"Go on Henry, tell him what you want to be when you grow up."

Henry grinned and looked up at Reid. "I want to be an FBI agent just like you."

Reid looked slightly surprised and he smiled down at him. "Like me? Why me?"

"You're so smart and cool."

"Never been called cool before…" he paused, crouching down to Henry's height. "I think you'd be a _great_ agent." He and Henry high fived and he stood, messing up the boys hair.

"Right kids! Come up it's time to go!" Sarah and Jessie's god parent called.

"Are you going to miss us?" Jessie said as she looked at me.

"Of course, I am sweetie. I'll never forget any of you." The small girl smiled, I could see that these three children were going to be just fine continuing on with their lives. "You three helped me just as much as I helped you." I bopped her on the nose before she wrapped her arms tightly round my neck, hugging me tightly.

"I won't forget you either Clara." She whispered before I put her down, allowing me to say good bye to the other two.

"Stay in school!"

Reid called as they walked away, a smile still holding strong on my face. "Who are the flowers from?" Reid asked as I watched them walk out of the hotel.

"The kids bought them for me." I looked down at them, smelling them. "They came to say goodbye."

"They're good kids."

I nodded in agreement, looking at him. "You seriously haven't been called _cool_ before?"

He smirked, tucking his hair behind his ear. "Never cool. I was too nerdy in school to ever be considered cool."

I chuckled, nudging him with my shoulder. "Well I think you're pretty cool too."

I could see him blush slightly and I grabbed my bag, seeing the rest of the team walking toward us.

"Secret admirer Red?" Morgan asked as he eyed up the bouquet in my hands.

"The three kids came by and gave me them."

"That was very nice of them." Hotchner said, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, his tone suggesting he knew something about this.

"Did you have something to do with this?"

He shook his head, checking his watch. "With what? Right come on everyone."

He moved past me and my eyes trailed after him before glancing back at the team who all shrugged their shoulders. So the guy wasn't all stone after all.

"Henry thinks I'm cool." Reid blurted out and they all looked at him as we walked out the hotel.

" _Really?_ " Morgan replied and we all laughed.

"Oh give him his moment Morgan." Prentiss said, tapping Reid on the back.

"What you guys don't think I'm cool?" He looked stunned and we chuckled, splitting into two groups and getting into the cars to head back to the jet.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! Sorry I've not updated, been crazy busy and the snow hasn't helped!

 **Lea:** Aw thank you so much! I'm glad you think so! Sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

 **ILR:** Hey no problem! I'm glad you've taken the time to read and review! I do agree with it feeling slightly rushed, after I read over the chapters I do feel like I could've spent some more time with the characters. I'm glad you found that part amusing! I hope everything's okay with you and you enjoy this chapter.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen.**

The flight home took just over five hours, some of that time consisted of the team and myself talking and laughing and then the rest of that time was me fast asleep and probably snoring or dribbling in the seat next to my boss. Yep I know what you are all thinking, what an attractive and classy woman I am but honestly, I was still feeling really rather tender after my interaction with a vodka bottle and I tried _very_ hard to stay awake but sleep was a battle I wasn't going to win.

"Hey Red, we're going to go grab burgers. You in?" Morgan looked at me as I dropped some stuff off at my desk, my eyes watching as Hotchner went straight up to his office and sat down.

I turned, swinging my bag over my shoulder, "Uh sure. Can you give me two minutes?" Morgan nodded and moved with the rest of the team toward the elevators, telling them to go on ahead. I however walked in the opposite direction to them and stood in front of Hotchner's door, my hand raising to hit my knuckles softly against the frame. "Sir?"

"Come in." He didn't look up and I nudged the door open, taking a few steps inside.

"I just wanted to apologise for what I said in my hotel room..." I moved to the seat in front of his desk, sliding down into it as I dropped my bag on the floor. "I got so worked up and I was completely out of line."

Hotchner stopped scribbling in a file, lifting his gaze onto me. "Davis, you must understand that you can't let yourself get so involved." I nodded, my hair dropping over my face. "I understand that this case was close to home..." He paused, my eyes on my boots. "But you have to keep your composure. You did some great work on this case, you showed me you have the right to be here with what you brought to the table – don't throw all that away by losing control."

I lifted my head to look at him, my eyes drifting over his features. His face seemed softer this time, as if this wasn't my boss talking to me anymore. "I completely understand Sir, I'll make sure my emotions don't get the better of me next time..." I bit my lip, my knee bouncing. "I just wished there was something more I could've done."

He let out a small sigh, leaning forward on his desk. "Clara, you have a big heart and you did everything you could have. I have a son too and if anything happened I'd want someone like you to be there to help." Hotchner paused, looking at the photo of his son on his desk that made me avert my eyes to it also.

"He's a cutie." I said without thinking, which I swear made Hotchner's lips twitch into a small smile.

"He certainly is."

"You miss him don't you." I said again and he returned his eyes to me.

"I do." He paused and he looked outside the door, seeing Morgan tapping his watch. "I think you best be leaving, Morgan gets moody when he's hungry."

"Oh... Right." I stood and grabbed my bag, looking at him. "Sir? You aren't coming?"

"You can call me Hotch you know." He grabbed some more paper work and placed it in front of him. "I've got some work to finish, you go on ahead."

I smiled at him – walking to the door. "Right, well see you tomorrow... Hotch." I left him to it, walking down the stairs with a grin still on my face.

"Girl if you don't walk faster I'm going to drag you into that elevator." Morgan said and I let out a laugh, jogging past him.

"You wouldn't even get close." I stated, stopping by the doors and pressing the button.

"You have no idea what moves I've got." He stated and I raised my eyebrows, scoffing.

"The moves you possess won't help you here buddy."

He laughed as the doors opened, allowing us to step inside – my eyes returning back onto Hotch before the doors slid closed.

* * *

When Morgan and I arrived at the restaurant I stopped, looking inside. "This isn't what I expected..." I looked at him and he smiled.

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "This is a _bar_."

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders – guiding me inside. "Red, this place serves the _best_ burgers in town."

"I have trouble believing that." I slid out underneath his arm. "What you having?"

"Beer is fine." He said as he walked over to the remaining members of the team who didn't have anything else to go home to.

"Hey can I get a beer and a..." I paused, looking at the spirits, my stomach churning. "I'll just have a diet coke." The woman behind the bar nodded, grabbing my drinks and taking my money. "Thanks." I smiled politely and made my way through a crowd of rowdy men who have had one too many.

"Thanks Red." Morgan said as I handed over his drink – his eyes moving down to the drink in my hand. "That better have whiskey in that."

Prentiss, Reid, Morgan and Garcia looked at me – my eyes looking at each of their faces before looking at the drink in Reid's hand. "Reid has a lemonade..."

"Reid rarely drinks." Prentiss added.

"Well I've got to get up early tomorrow, I don't want to be feeling... Delicate." They laughed and Reid smiled at me. Least I'm not the only one who will be sober.

"What have you got to get up early for my little elf." Garcia asked, my attention turning to her.

"I'm going to the gym." Her face screwed up slightly and she shook her head.

"Why would you put yourself through that?"

They laughed and Morgan spoke up, looking at Garcia. "Because baby girl, people can't all look as perfect as you." He smiled that brilliant smile of his and she winked back at him. Those two were so weird with each other.

"How's the arm?" Reid said quietly as he moved to stand beside me, careful not to draw everyone's attention.

"It's fine Doc, don't you worry." I nudged him gently and I heard Prentiss call my name.

"So Clara, any men in your life?"

I looked at Reid for a moment, did I just miss a massive part of the conversation about relationships or was that question out of the blue?

"Uh nope... No men in my life. Last one was in London and that didn't end well." I took a sip of my coke, "For him anyway."

"Oh come on Red, you can't leave it there!" Morgan groaned, causing me to let out a slightly evil laugh.

"You really _don't_ want to know."

"I'm curious to hear it." Reid added and I licked my lips, placing my drink on the small table between the group.

"Well he worked within the Scotland Yard as a homicide detective. I met him as we worked on a case, he was persistent and kept asking me on a date. I eventually said yes and..."

Garcia interrupted me, her hand grabbing my arm. "Sweetie, you skipped the part of what this detective looked like."

I laughed and took out my phone. "This was him." I showed them all a picture and Prentiss and Garcia started to jokingly fan themselves.

"Jeez Clara, what the hell happened?! He's gorgeous!" Prentiss said as I slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Well, it turned out that this particular _detective_ liked a certain London brothel which was also a rather large drug den."

Their mouths dropped, all except Reid who was interested with how it ended. "So, I burst in with a bunch of his police friends, catching him with some skanks leg's wrapped round his neck – high as anything on cocaine." I paused, taking another sip to let the tension build.

"And?!" Garcia and Prentiss said in unison.

"And I dragged his naked ass out of there in cuffs, in front of all his colleagues and the press who I may have tipped off _anonymously_." They burst into laughter, Morgan shook his head in shook.

"Damn Red, remind me never to piss you off." I grinned and winked at him.

"The best part was he and his..." I paused, pointing down. "Made it to the front page. He was _extremely_ popular with the guys in prison... If you know what I mean."

They laughed again and Reid looked down at me, confusion on his face. I decided against explaining further and just tapped his cheeks. "Oh Doc, you've got so much to learn."


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone! Welcome new readers and followers! Thanks for spending the time! Let me know what you all think!

 **Lenika08** **:** Gracias, gracias por revisar!

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Chapter** **Seventeen**.

Being one of the sober ones meant that making sure everyone got home fell onto my shoulders. Reid was far too exhausted to drive a vehicle so he sat in the front with me while the intoxicated ones messed around in the back. Honestly it was like driving home a bunch of teenagers! I decided if I was invited out again to make sure I did have a few to drink, just so I could tolerate them in this state.

Once everyone was home safe, I pulled up to my flat building and parked – a large yawn causing me to pause a moment and stretch before I got out. I was drained, not only was the case mentally and physically draining but trying to keep up with the team tonight was far harder than I expected. They asked _so_ many questions, asking me about London and my previous job – not only that they asked quite a few more _personal_ questions too which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Thankfully Reid managed to keep me busy talking to him, I learnt quite a bit about him too which was nice – I liked talking to him, he made me feel rather calm.

I walked up the stairs, trying to fight back a second yawn. As I reached the top of the stairs I saw a bright white light flash a moment, I stopped stunned – my eyes looking around. "What the hell...?" I rubbed my tired eyes and put it down to an electrical fault or my imagination. "Time for bed..." I whispered, unlocking my door and walking inside – kicking the door shut with my foot before locking it behind me.

"I should text Reid." I took out my phone and dropped him a text to tell him I got back safe, I'd like to add he was the one who asked me to do that – usually I wouldn't but I couldn't say no to him. I removed the clothes from my go bag and shoved them into my washing machine, turning it on and then grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. I took a few gulps on my way to my bedroom, kicking off my shoes before putting the water down on the bedside table to remove the rest of my clothing. I yawned again, pulling away the covers and falling in – cocooning myself in the duvet before I fell asleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night I woke up, thinking I saw another bright flash – my hand searched for the lamp switch and once I'd turned it on, I scanned the room, my eyes barely able to focus. "I'm going crazy..." I muttered before I switched the lamp off and pressed my face back into the pillow, falling back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I got dressed and went to the gym. I needed to work out, it helped me stay in control – it helped me let out the anger I usually contain. Luckily this gym had a fair bit of boxing equipment alongside the usual gym machines like the treadmill or static bike. I was there for just over an hour before I was stood at the door of my flat again, my hands shaking from the intensity of my exercise. I am definitely going to feel the burn later. As I opened the door I felt something scrape along the floor, my eyes looking down at the brown envelope – my name scribbled rather harshly across it.

I turned and peaked out into the hall, my eyes scanning the area again before I stepped inside and shut the door – locking it again behind me before I picked up the A4 sized envelope. I walked into the living room and ripped open the top, sliding out its contents onto the table.

"Holy shit..."

My eyes were currently looking at photos of me, some were of me walking around a shop, others getting out my car or walking down the hallway to my flat. "What the hell is this?" I grabbed two, the first one was me arriving at Washington Dulles airport and the other was of me _sleeping_! I dropped the photos down and shook my head, pulling at my hair. Who the hell could be doing this? I clenched my fists in anger, taking a deep breath before I broke something. It's fine, I'll just take them into the BAU and get them to help me, they'd do that...Right?

After I showered and got dressed, I stuffed the envelope into my go bag – feeling my gun was fastened to my hip. I suddenly felt very conscious of leaving the house – the flashes I saw yesterday must have been this stalker taking the photos. I checked I had everything before I grabbed my keys and left my flat, locking up again before I walked – very quickly I may add – to my car. My eyes studying my surrounds the whole time. Whoever this person was, they will not get away with it. They tend to show themselves, I just have to start to note down the same people who keep popping up where I am. Simple.

I got into my car, throwing my bag onto the passenger seat before pulling away – my fingers tapping nervously against the steering wheel.

* * *

When I walked into the office, I felt so god damn vulnerable – I hated it! I walked to my desk and dumped my stuff down angrily. My hands running through my hair as I took a few deep breaths. Stay calm, they will help sort this out... It will be fine. How bad can this person be?

"Davis, come on we're waiting on you." Rossi called from outside the meeting room.

"I'm coming." I replied, grabbing the envelope out the bag and jogging up the stairs to walk into the meeting room.

"What have we got...?" I asked as I sat down, the envelope still tightly in my grip.

"So, the Metropolitan Police Department have invited us in on this case. So far three women around the age of twenty-eight and thirty-three have been found murdered." JJ put the images up on the screen and my stomach dropped.

"The women are all red haired, they have been sexually assaulted and tortured before the Unsub finally kills them and dumps the body."

"The way the Unsubs positioned them shows that they feel remorse." Reid added and I began to bounce my knee again.

"Did the person cut the hair?" I blurted out and they looked at me, JJ nodding.

"The coroners report's show that the hair was cut after death."

"Any other factors that link these women?" Morgan asked, drawing the attention from me.

"Not that they've put together yet." JJ replied and I slid the envelope onto the table, swallowing deeply.

"I think I could probably help with that part guys..."

"What's this?" Hotch asked as his picked it up.

"I found it slid underneath my door this morning." I looked at him as he pulled out the images, his eyes immediately turning back to me.

"These go back to when you arrived in the city." He said, placing the images on the table for everyone to see. Damn I felt so bloody exposed right now.

"I know... I thought it was a straight forward stalker case but then I come in and see _this?_ " I shook my head, looking through the file and looking at the recent victims.

"This Unsub has to be my stalker, it's too much of a coincidence for it not to be." I brought my knee up to my chest, my eyes looking at the teams faces as they studied the images.

"Red, have you noticed anyone following you?" Morgan asked from beside me, I shook my head.

"Honestly no, I don't know who this person could be. I'm normally here or away on a case. By the time I get a chance to do anything it's usually early morning or late in the evening. I don't have time to stop and socialise."

"He was in your home." Reid said and I looked at him from across the table.

"He was..." I paused, looking at the image of me sleeping, my finger tapping it. "I'm pretty sure this photo was taken last night."

"Was there any indication of forced entry?" Rossi asked and I sat up a bit, thinking.

"Not that I saw, I locked the door – I'm on the third floor so climbing up to my balcony would be pretty difficult."

"Not if they broke in to the apartment next door it wouldn't." Prentiss added and I looked back down at the images, going silent. I usually kept it locked but I didn't check it last night, if I checked it and it wasn't locked then maybe he wouldn't have been able to get in.

"Right I'm sending Morgan and Reid with you back to your apartment, they can see if there's anything you could have missed. Rossi and Prentiss, you go to the morgue, JJ and I will head to the station. If this Unsub is doing this then we know what the final outcome will be." Hotch stood, looking down at me.

"It ends up with me dead..." I stood up, watching JJ move the images into her file.

"Red, we won't let that happen." Morgan rubbed the top of my back and I nodded.

"Do whatever you need to do to catch this creep."

The team broke up and Morgan and Reid stayed behind as I just looked at the images of the women of the screen. "This Unsub did this because he didn't want to do it to me... Not yet..."

"Clara are you sure you want to be a part of this?" Reid asked and I looked at the two of them.

"Doc, I can't go home. I couldn't just sit at my desk knowing that this bastard is out there – killing these women because he's doing a trail run before he gets to the real thing."

"Red..."

"Don't Red me Morgan, you'd do the exact same if it was you." I took a deep breath. "Whoever this person is, they knew exactly when I was going to arrive in DC, when I was going to be home. They've studied my routine..."

"This Unsub is organised but something will throw him and he will mess up. We will catch him." Morgan said as he walked to the door. "Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

Happy Sunday everyone! I hope you are liking this story line so far, I've been toying with the idea for a while so I just went for it.

 **Lady Dianne Salvatore:** Hi thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you are enjoying it! It makes me happy to read reviews like yours and fuels me to write more! My friend speaks Spanish so she helps me with replying. I'm trying to learn it at the moment.

Happy reading everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen** **.**

Arriving back at my flat didn't give me the same feeling as it used to. It used to be somewhere I felt safe, that I could separate myself from my job and relax – I don't have that luxury anymore because the darkness I deal with in my job has spread into my personal life.

"You okay Red?" Morgan looked at me as I stood outside my door, my mind lost in my thoughts.

"Hm? Yes, sorry. I should let you guys in." I forced a smile, unlocking the door and allowing Morgan to walk ahead, Reid decided to stay behind me.

"It's moment's like this where I'm happy I'm a tidy person." I let out a little awkward snort, Reid moving to stand next to me.

"I can't see any signs of forced entry at the door." He looked down at me and I nodded. I knew there wasn't going to be, I checked it myself twice before I left. I may be shaken but I'm not blind.

"Morgan have you got anything?" Reid asked, walking toward him as he looked at the balcony door.

"The lock's been changed." He said and I shook my head.

"No... No it hasn't." I moved quickly over there, looking at the door. It had a lock on the outside as well as the inside.

"Red, even if you locked this door – this dial here will just unlock it again from the outside."

"How did I not see this...?" I turned away, my hands clawing at my hair again. "This is ridiculous, how can someone just change a lock without anyone noticing?"

"They could have pretended to be someone from maintenance, nobody would think any different." Reid added and I took a deep breath before turning back to face them.

"I'm going down to the front desk, see if they signed anybody in."

"I'll come with you."

"Doc, no offence but your skills are better suited up here."

He nodded, "I'll check your laptop."

"Go for it." I said as I walked out the flat and down the stairs to the front desk. "Hi Jerry, I was wondering..."

"Just the girl I was looking for." He picked up a box and slid it toward me.

"Uh... What's this?" I looked at him blankly and he shrugged, going back to his computer.

"Do I look like I have x-ray eyes. Open it and find out."

I pursed my lips, narrowing my eyes at him. "Hey Jerry, want to look at me and do it without the attitude?"

Jerry turned to me, his eyes rolling. "What can I do for you Miss Davis?"

"Did anyone sign in to do work on my flat?"

He sighed and grabbed a file, checking through it and stopped – pulling out the sign in sheet. "Yeah a few days ago." He looked at it and I snatched it out of his hands, grabbing the box that had a bit of weight to it.

"Hey!"

"You'll get it back quit your whining." I jogged up the stairs and made it back into my flat, putting the box on the table. "Someone checked in a few days ago, going by Nigel Jackson."

"Do they have CCTV down in the lobby?" Morgan asked, taking the sheet.

"It's been down for a few weeks." I said, looking at Reid who was examining the box. "It was left downstairs for me, you can open it if you want." I walked out onto the balcony, looking at the gap in-between mine and my neighbors one. "Morgan, this person would have to be pretty confident to move between that space - that's a good few meters." I leaned over the balcony, looking down at the drop. It might not kill someone but it would certainly brake a few bones even if they landed correctly.

"Morgan?" I turned and walked in, looking at the two of them. "Did you hear what I said?" They were both looking at the box and I raised my eyebrow. "What is it?" I took a few steps forward and Morgan stood in my path.

"Red you don't want to see what's in there."

"Morgan, move." I pushed past him and I stood beside Reid, my eyes looking down into the box. "Holy shit..." I raised my hand to my mouth, running to the bathroom and throwing up.

"Clara?" Reid crouched down beside me, moving the hair from my face as I pulled the flush.

"They sent me a heart..." I stood, turning on the tap and splashing my face with cold water. "Does that belong to one of the victims?" Reid handed me a towel and I took it, giving him a small smile.

"Morgan's calling Rossi to find out now."

I turned to face him, leaning back against the counter. "Doc... This Unsub is seriously disturbed. It's definitely a guy, right? A woman wouldn't fit the profile."

Reid moved closer, putting his hands just above either elbow and gently rubbing my arms, I can tell he doesn't do this a lot. "He's probably been focusing on you for some time, the torture the victims went through shows that he is trying to hold back on hurting you – this is him trying to show restraint."

I looked up at him, tears prickling. " _Restraint?_ Doc, this guy just sent me a heart..."

Reid kept his gaze on me, thinking about the words he should say next. "Clara you know what he was trying to say when he sent you that."

I sniffed, dropping my head onto his chest. "I do..." Reid froze at the contact, his hands moving to rub the top of my back. "Sorry..." I straightened and moved away from him. "I made you uncomfortable."

Reid tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, giving me a small smile. "It's fine. I don't mind, I'm just not used to it."

"I'll keep that in mind." I wiped my eyes and heard Morgan ending the call in my living room.

"Hey you two, get out here." I looked at Reid for a brief moment for turning away and walking out to see Morgan.

"What did they say?" I asked, crossing my arms across my body.

"All the victims have their hearts..." Morgan kept his gaze on me, my eyes moving to the little _gift_ on my table.

"Well if it's not theirs then whose is it?" I asked as I looked back up at Morgan.

"We don't know. I'm going to call Hotch and get him to send a crew down here, see if they can get a print off anything."

"Well that means we have another victim out there missing a heart." Reid said and I shivered, rubbing my hands over my face.

"I can't stay here tonight..."

"You can stay with me Red." Morgan looked at me and I shook my head.

"No, I can't do that. I'll book a hotel, it's fine." I moved to my bedroom and grabbed a travel bag and dumping it on the bed.

"I'd feel better if someone was with you."

I sighed and grabbed some clothes to last me a few days, shoving them into the bag. "I'll be fine, I've a gun and I'll choose a hotel room which is on the top floor." I tried to make a joke of it but neither of them seemed to find it amusing.

"Red, if you are staying in a hotel then someone's staying with you. End of."

"This is ridiculous! I'm not some vulnerable little girl." I slumped onto the end of the bed, head in my hands. "I don't need watching all the time Morgan..."

"I know you can handle yourself, but it's not for your peace of mind it's for mine." I lifted my head, looking up at him, the bastard brought out the 'I care about you' card.

"Okay... Fine. But I'm still booking into a hotel."

"No problem, I'll keep watch outside with some cruisers. Reid you good to stay in the room with her?"

"Morgan." I growled and he took out his phone and leaving the room.

"Doc, you don't need to baby sit if you don't want to." I finished packing my bag, swinging it over my shoulder before walking over to him. "I'm sure you'd rather be in your own home."

"No, it's fine. I don't sleep much anyway."

"That wasn't the answer I wanted." I huffed, moving past him into the hall.

"I know but Hotch would have done the exact same thing you know."

"I know... I just feel like this guy has taken away my independence." I grabbed my keys as I watched Morgan let the forensics in. "Well it gives me comfort to know that the Metropolitan Police Department are going to know what kind of bra size I am" I joked again and Reid shook his head. "No? Not funny?" I nodded slowly, moving out the way for the team to get to work.

"Red I'll stay here and keep you all updated with anything we find. Reid can you drive back to the station? Hotch wants to talk to you both."

"Sure." Morgan chucked Reid the keys before I intercepted them, catching them before Reid probably couldn't.

"I can drive myself thank you." I turned and walked out my flat, next thing on the agenda – find a new place to live.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts by reviewing! I'd appreciate it.

 **Lea:** Yay! I'm glad you liked both of them! It's an idea I've been playing with and thought I'd go for it. I am so happy you enjoy reading it!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen.**

Reid and I didn't talk much in the car, I think he knew that I didn't want to talk about it and Reid isn't always the smoothest when trying to think of something else to talk about. I pulled up in front of the station and I turned off the engine, my head leaning against the steering wheel.

"What do you think Hotch wants?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled.

"I'm not sure, only one way to find out." Reid stated before he opened the door and got out. Leaving me to sit in silence for a brief moment before I joined him.

"It's strange..." I said as I walked around to walk beside him.

"What's strange?" He replied, his hands in his pockets as we walked into the station.

"Being the centre of the investigation." I replied, pushing the door open and walking into the office to see Hotch in the centre speaking to one of the detectives leading the case.

"So, what's new?" I asked JJ, my eyes still on Hotch.

"Honestly, not much. This guy is harder to find than we first thought." She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and looked at me. "Is there anyone you can think of that could be the Unsub?"

I shook my head, crossing my arms again. "I've tried, I can't think of anyone. I've not met many people except criminals since I've been here." I sighed, becoming slightly agitated.

"What about before you came here? What about in London?" Rossi asked as he approached, my eyes looking at him before gazing around the office. Where the hell did he come from?

"Uh..." I rubbed the back of my neck, shutting my eyes to think. "I can't think of anyone there either." I growled in irritation, turning away from them and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Everything alright?" Hotch asked from beside me.

"Yes Sir, no problems." I looked at him and then the team, "Please excuse me a moment." I walked away from them and out the station, sitting down on some steps as I took a couple deep breaths. Why was this so hard, why couldn't I remember? Stalkers don't just choose someone without making some kind of contact with the person so I must have come across them at some point. I stretched my legs out in front of me and closed my eyes, thinking back. If I met this person in London then the likely-hood of them following me all the way to Washington is highly doubtful, they usually just find another fascination.

"Reid tells me you're going to stay in a hotel tonight?" Prentiss said as she sat beside me, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"I can't stay in my flat knowing that the Unsubs been there." I replied, brushing my fingers back through my hair. "It's not my little haven anymore."

"No, I understand that, I think I'd feel the same way."

I turned my head to glance at her. "Emily, I'm struggling. I feel like I'm in a dream and I'm trying to run but I'm not going anywhere." I leaned back, my elbows on the next step to prop me up.

"It's frustrating."

" _Very_ frustrating." I replied, looking up at the sky.

"Come on, Hotch wants to talk to you." She tapped my knee before standing, pulling me to my feet also.

We both walked back into the station, heading into the large conference rooms where the team had set up a few things. "Morgan just called, they didn't find anything of any use." Hotch said as I stood on the other side of the table, my eyes glancing at the board covered with images of the victims and other documents.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm sure they learnt a lot about me by rummaging around in my draws." I replied sarcastically, sitting in the chair next to me. Hotch didn't even reply, he just gave me a stern look which in turn caused me to give him a stern look back. "I can't joke now?"

"I don't think it's very appropriate." He leaned against the table beside me and I looked up at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Appropriate? What's _not_ appropriate is some guy going around the city and brutally torturing and raping women because he's got some bizarre obsession with me." I snapped, bringing my knee up to my chest again, leaning my chin against it. "I'm sorry... I'm just so overwhelmed with it all." I felt his gaze on me as a sigh escaped him.

"I understand this is difficult for you but you need to understand that we still have a job to do."

I licked my lips at that, standing up. "I'm fully aware you have a job to do. I'm just pissed off at the fact that women are dying because of _me_. Not only that, we have another victim out there without a heart, I just wish I can think of _anyone_ who could possibly be doing this."

Hotch crossed his arms and I opened a file on the table, flicking through it. "You will, just give yourself time." He checked his watch and gazed back at me. "Why don't you go back to the hotel. Try and concentrate on who the Unsub could be and leave the rest of it to us for now."

"Hotch..."

He raised his hand at me, shushing me. "That wasn't a suggestion." He kept eye contact with me as I tried to stare him down. Who the hell am I kidding, I'll never win with this guy.

"You..." I pointed at him a moment before clenching my fist, my eyes rolling. "Fine. But keep me updated with everything." I paused, standing on my tip toes. "And I mean _everything_." I tapped my phone against his chest before walking away from him.

"Take Reid with you, an unmarked car will follow shortly. I don't want to draw too much attention to you."

I nodded, turning and leaning against the frame to look at him. "Please stay safe out there." I gave him a small smile and he returned one and when I say he returned one, his lips twitched for less than a second.

"You too."

* * *

Reid and I made it to the hotel, checking in and dropping the bags off in the room. "I don't know about you Doc, but I'm starving." I stood at the end of one of the two double beds, apparently it would be better for Reid to actually _be_ in the room. Great, I know.

"I am rather hungry." He replied, which then made me immediately turn and pull him out the room.

"Good because I'm craving a pizza."

Reid twisted and grabbed my wrist, stopping me from going any further down the hall. "Clara, we should stay in the room."

I huffed, rolling my head back dramatically. "Reid come on..."

"You know I'm right."

"Your always right." I muttered, pushing my bottom lip out before striding back to my room. "First my flat, now my stomach." I hissed, slumping on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm starting to gather you can be rather dramatic." Reid said out of the blue, causing me to lift my head to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"I am _not_ dramatic." I said, sitting up. "I am _hungry_ it's very different." I kicked off my shoes and crossed my legs, taking the room service menu which Reid kindly passed to me.

"You don't want to look at it more?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"I have an identic memory.

I peered at him over the menu. "You are kidding?" Reid shook his head and I smirked. "Alright let's try this. You looked at this for less than ten seconds. What's the third meal under the mains section."

"Lasagne with a side of either fries or salad."

My jaw dropped and I grinned at him, whacking him with the menu. "Cool and smart, ladies will fall at your feet." He let out a laugh, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"I don't know about that."

"You're great Doc, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I winked at him before his phone began to ring, my eyes darting to it. "Who is it?"

Reid picked it up, looking at the name of the caller. "It's Hotch." He answered the phone, putting it on speaker so I could hear.

"You two doing ok?" Hotch asked down the phone, my eyes briefly gazing at my colleague.

"Fine. What have you got for us?" I asked, all my amusement dissipating.

"We found a body, same MO. Only difference between the others is a missing heart."

I went silent, my skin suddenly crawling. "The Unsub isn't going to stop..." I whispered, looking at Reid. "And when he does it will be because he's finally ready to meet me..."


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone! Hope you've all had a fabulous week! Thanks for reading!

 **Lenika08** : Hotch toma tiempo para construir relaciones-le gustará clara pronto.

 **Lea** : Haha I love writing about their friendship! I sometimes chuckle at it myself. Thank you! Hotch is a hard person to crack and I didn't want to rush it with him. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty.**

After our food arrived I opted for a bath, I had to bring my bag in with me because I'm pretty sure Reid wouldn't be very comfortable with a women walking round in a towel. As I waited for the tub to fill, I sat on the floor with my hands in my bag – searching for fresh underwear and my sweats.

"Hey Clara?" Reid knocked on the door and I looked up, shouting my reply so he could hear me over the sound of running water.

"What's up?!" I stood, folding my clothes and putting them neatly on the counter beside the sink alongside my toiletries.

"I've just got to head downstairs a second to meet Morgan. He doesn't want to come to the door in case he's followed."

I pulled the door open, crossing my arms. "Sure, just be careful okay?"

"I always am." He replied, smiling before turning away and walking out the room -shutting the door firmly behind him. I let out a deep sigh, turning back into the bathroom to turn off the taps, my fingertips swirling the water and bubbles around.

"If only I had some wine…" I muttered before slowly turning around with a slightly smug grin on my face. "Mini bar…" I walked out the bathroom and crouched down, opening it up to find a small bottle of rose wine. "There is a God." I breathed before grabbing it, picking up another small glass to go with it.

I walked into the bathroom, pouring the wine into the glass before undressing and stepping into the hot water. I let out a pleasured sigh, sinking deeper into the water to dunk my head – my fingers brushing through my hair before resurfacing. I didn't have a bath tub at home so it's moments like this where I try and relax the best I can and the wine certainly helps.

* * *

"Hey Morgan." Reid spoke as he approached, making his colleague aware of his presence.

"Reid, hows everything going?" Morgan kept his eyes looking around the place before handing Reid his go bag which he left at the station. "Red okay?"

"She's doing alright, I think she's more angry than scared right now." They moved to sit at one of the tables in the lobby, making sure to face the entrance.

"Do you really believe that? It could all be for show." Morgan sat back in the chair, looking at Reid. "That last victim was messed up bad Reid, we found out that she's been missing for months, she was pregnant when he killed her."

"Months? The previous victims were kept for at least two weeks, what's so special about this one?" Reid asked, his fingers tapping against the edge of the table. "It is possible that the latest victim was actually the first, the others were just play things, he did what he wanted and then he got rid of them." He paused "Is there anything more about this girl that is different to the others?"

Morgan took out his phone, looking at some files he got sent there. "The first victims that were found were American, the last girl was British."

"He kept her the longest because she most resembled Clara." Reid tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"I'll call the rest of the team. You should head back up." Morgan stood, giving Reid's shoulder a slight tap as he walked past. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Keep us updated!" He called after him before he stood, walking down the hall and toward the elevators.

* * *

I hummed to myself, taking sips of wine every so often as I let the hot water relax my tight muscles. I felt so bloody useless with this case, I just don't understand why I can't figure this out? I let out a groan, my head rolling back against the rim of the tub.

"Think." I growled, my hand hitting my forehead gently. "I moved out my flat, I walked straight into a taxi and headed to the airport." I paused, starting to recall the memories. "Once at the airport I went through security, still no conversation or interaction with anyone." I closed my eyes, dropping back into the memory.

* * *

 _I was now sat at the bar, grabbing some food and a few drinks to get me through the flight. Everything appeared pretty normal, my eyes scanned the airport around me, my gaze briefly drifting over peoples faces – my eyes landed on a newly wed couple who were going on their honeymoon. They were so loved up, hands wrapped around each other's waist as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes._

" _Gross." I rolled my eyes, turning back to my vodka tonic._

" _Not a fan of the romance huh?" A deep American accent came from my left, causing my head to turn. He wasn't terrible looking but it wasn't that which caught my attention – it was the shear size of the man. He must have been at least six foot two, maybe three? And he was built like the hulk. I'm not joking when I say that it looked like he could rip out his shirt at any moment._

" _Uh no, not particularly." I turned back to my drink, swirling the ice round the glass before taking another sip._

" _That's your third one. Shouldn't you slow down?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice. Yet again I rolled my eyes, crossing my leg over the other as I swivelled on the stool._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was counting." I grabbed my glass and tipped the rest of the liquid down my throat, my hand sliding the strap of my bag onto my shoulder. "If you'll excuse me." I stood, walking away from him. What a freak, what kind of guy sits in an airport bar counting how many drinks a person has._

 _The next part of my memory moved to when I began to board the plane, I was stood at the front of the plane – looking down the queue of people who refused to move so it would allow others to move past and take their seat. I muttered a swear word under my breath, briefly paying attention to the air attendant directing me to my seat._

" _Thanks." I whispered, moving down the right side of the plan – gripping onto my bag as I searched for my seat. "Here we are." I looked down the aisle into economy, my eyes drifting over a few more faces before I slumped down into my seat._

 _I paused at this part, rewinding to when I looked down the aisle. That creep at the bar was there again, his face partially hidden by the person standing in front of him. I moved forward to when I was waiting for my luggage, he was there again – watching from within a crowd of tourists. I fast forwarded again to when I placed my luggage in a taxi, my eyes looking up to across to the bus station across the street. There he was again. It's him…_

* * *

My eyes opened, my body sitting up right which caused some of the water to splash over the sides of the bath. "I need to speak to Reid." I climbed out the bath, grabbing the towel and quickly drying myself with it. "It has to be him…" I whispered, pulling on my yoga pants. "He was the only one…" I grabbed my baggy t-shirt, pulling it on over my head before scrubbing my hair with the towel.

"Hey Doc you back yet?" I called as I excited the bathroom, looking around the room. I picked up my phone, scrolling through my contacts before the door knocked. "Thank god."

I strode across the room, my hand turning the handle and opening the door. "Shit…" I quickly tried to slam it shut but his boot stopped it.

"Don't be like that!" He shouted, pushing his way in causing me to stumble backwards against the table, my ribs slamming into the side. "I've been waiting for you." He whispered as he walked in, which made my body react and turn to run and dive across the bed, my hands fumbling to get my gun.

"I didn't ask you to!" I screamed as he grabbed at my ankles, dragging me back toward him. "Get away from me!" He pressed his body against me and I kneed him in the groin and smacked my elbow into his eye socket – allowing me the room to scramble across my bed again, my body tumbling over the side as my the gun fell into my hand. I fumbled with the safety and aimed it at an empty space, my heart racing as my gaze scanned the vacant room.

"Come out you coward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my stomach turning as I fought to control the urge to throw up. I stood, slowly searching the room with my gun still raised. "He's gone…" I whispered, lowering the gun as I let out a shaky breath.

"Clara?!" Reid called and I jumped, my gun aimed straight at his head.

"Spencer…" I looked at him, my breathing ragged. The adrenaline pumping round my body as I slowly lowered the gun.

"What happened?"

"He found me…"


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone! Welcome new readers! Please review if you can I LOVE reading them!

 **Guest** : Aww aha what would their name be if you shipped them together? I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! Hopefully this chapter gets your blood pumping! Thanks for reviewing, I love reading them!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One.**

I stood there, my hands shaking as Reid rushed toward me – taking the armed weapon from my grip. I blew out a long breath, my body clammy with fear. Having a psychopath target other people and trying to stop them is a hell of a different feeling than the one I've got now, this person is out to get _me_ – he's had enough of his little playthings now and he's becoming bolder with his attempts to get the real thing.

"Clara?" Reid put both his hands on my shoulders, turning my body to face him. "Clara? I'm going to get the rest of the team down here okay?"

I raised my gaze to look into his, my hair falling over my face as I shook my head. "No, I want to get out of here." I whispered, stepping out of his grip to turn and grab my belongings. "We are not safe, if he can make his way past the guys keeping watch outside and straight to my door then I want to be somewhere else." I angrily stuffed my things back into my bag, turning to brush quickly past Reid who was trying desperately to get my attention.

"I don't think that's a good idea Clara. You know what he looks like, we can get CCTV. You don't have to hide from him."

I scooped my things from the bathroom into my arms and walked back into the room, dumping the last items into the bag and zipping it up.

"Yes I do. You weren't here Doc… You didn't see the look in his eyes…" I bit into my lip, goosebumps trailing along my skin.

"Where will we go?" He asked, moving to pack his things away, not that he had a much as me.

"To the only place I feel safe. We can call the team to meet us there in the car." I dropped my trainers onto the floor, slipping my bare feet inside before moving toward the door – my hand shaking as I reached for the handle. "What if he's outside.. what if he's waiting for me?" I turned and looked at Reid, my heart pumping faster and faster.

"Let me go out first okay? But keep this to hand." He handing me my gun back and I looked at him and then back to the door. "Just try not to aim it at me this time? We will get out safe, don't worry." He gave me a confident smile and I moved to stand behind him, my heart racing by the time he opened the door.

"Reid…" I whispered as he stepped out, his gun raised as he turned right to left to check the area.

"It's clear, come on." He extended his hand to me and I took it, closing the door firmly behind me as we walked down the hall to the stairs. "Why don't you text Hotch while we walk? So he knows where we are going." We walked down the first flight, Reid's gun now down by his side.

"Good idea." I replied, my voice still quiet. I tucked my gun in the back of my jogging bottoms, pulling my shirt over the top to hide it before removing my phone from my pocket.

 _Hotch, heading back to the to BAU. Gather everyone, will explain when we are all together. Clara._

I hit send and tucked my phone back into my pocket. Opening the door to the lobby. At this point Reid holstered his gun, leaving the strap undone so it's easier for him to retrieve. "Sent." I said, my eyes scanning the faces of people around me. My heart at this point felt like it was going to explode, I could literally feel my pulse in my finger tips.

"The car is a minutes walk. We're nearly there." Reid said. I was so impressed how he was handling this right now, by looking at him you would say he's more of the numbers and facts guy – which is obviously correct but when he needs to step up and be the in control he does it just as well as someone like Morgan or Prentiss.

"A lot of open space out there." I breathed, sticking to his side as we stepped out into the night. Sun had set about an hour ago and I've never felt more unease in my life. I felt like I was the main character in a thriller.

"Just get straight into the car. I'll drive." Reid said from beside me, both our steps long and fast.

"Fine by me." We walked straight across the open car park and made it to the car, Reid fumbled with the keys and unlocked it just as we reached for the handles, my hand gripping onto it tightly before getting into the car. Door slamming firmly shut after me. "We made it." I turned my head and looked at my colleague and friend, the smile on my face slowly dropping as I looked at his.

"Reid… what's wrong…?" I breathed, his face white and eyes wide.

"He's probably worried about the gun pressed against the back of his head." A familiar voice spoke from the shadows of the back seat. I let out a shaky breath, my hand slowly moving to my back.

"You don't need to hurt him… You don't want him, you want me…" I began to shake and I kept my eyes on Reid, who kept his eyes on me. "Let him go." I said with a little more strength, my hand nearly wrapped around my gun.

"Don't be stupid." He smacked his gun against the side of my head and I bounced against the window, my head spinning as I felt hands down my back, my weapon being taken away from me. "Why would you try and hurt me." He growled, his anger rising as I tried to focus. "If you move again I'll kill him."

"Clara are you alright?" Reid asked from behind me, his voice barely audible over the ringing in my right ear.

"Shut up! Don't you talk to her!" The Unsub cracked the gun against Reid's head and knocked him out cold.

"Doc…" I whimpered, my head still fuzzy as tried to lift my hand to him. "Spencer… wake up…" tears rolled down my cheek as I pushed him with my hand to stir him. "Please…" Reid's door opened, the Unsub taking away his keys, gun and phone.

"I won't hurt him if you comply."

I gazed at this stranger through my tears, my body ignoring all my orders to fight. I didn't reply and he grabbed Reid, dragging him out the car which made me yell out to him. My hand struggling to get a grip on the door. "Leave him alone!" I managed to open the door, my body falling out and onto the cool concrete, my eyes lifting as he placed Reid in the back of a silver Cadillac.

"You're going to get dirty." He hissed, wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up as if I was nothing. I tried to squirm in his grip but he just tightened his and my ribs began to hurt because of it. "Just let him go, take me…" I breathed again, my eyes struggling to stay focused. "Just leave him here… he can't do anything…" he opened the passenger door and dropped me into the seat, his arm leaning over to buckle my seat belt.

"He's staying."

Anger rose in me and my arm lashed out, the Unsub caught my wrist and pressed my arm down against my body.

"Don't…Do That." He spat through his teeth, my eyes looking at his face as he fought to stay in control. He let go of me and slammed the door shut, my eyes turning to see Reid lying limply in the back. I had to do something, I couldn't let anything happen to Reid, he's got nothing to do with this…

"You look tired." The Unsub said, my eyes moving to him as he shut his door and started the engine. "You should sleep, you don't look good."

"Maybe that's because I've been worrying about the psychopath stalking me round the city." I hissed which made his hands clench tightly on the steering wheel.

"You should speak to me with more respect." He replied bluntly, his fingers flexing. "I'll have to teach you."

"You're insane! Let us go!" I screamed at him, tugging at the door handle.

"Calm down!."

I felt his arms around my throat before he began to squeeze, my hands instantly began to try and beat him away but I was in no fit state to fight off a guy of his stature. "Please…" I breathed, my head pounding as darkness seeped into my vision. My arms dropped and I couldn't fight it off anymore, my eyes rolled back and he relaxed, pulling the lever of my chair so I'm laid back, staring at the roof.

"Sweet dreams."

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone! Welcome new readers!

 **Lady Dianne Salvatore** : Ah it was you! Aw haha you might find that again for this chapter. #Ravis haha that's brilliant! Thanks again for reviewing!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two.**

Hotch walked into the office first, looking around to see where two of his agents are. "Where's Reid and Davis?" He asked as he approached Morgan and Prentiss.

"We were wondering the same thing, we didn't think they'd arrive _after_ you." Morgan said, checking his phone again.

"I'll give them a call, see where they are." Hotch took out his phone, dialling Reid first. When it went to voicemail he tried Davis. "Neither of them is answering their cells."

Rossi and JJ walked over to stand within the group. "I've tried Reid too, I've got a really bad feeling Hotch." JJ said, her face worried.

"We will find them. JJ, you and Prentiss go speak to Garcia, see if she can locate their phones and get any footage from the hotel, everyone else with me." Hotch turned and the men followed, walking to the elevator.

"What did Red say in the text?" Morgan asked, looking over to his boss.

"Just that they were heading here and they'd explain everything when they arrived." Hotch tried Reid's phone again and shook his head.

"I'll call the hotel on the way, see if they've heard anything." Rossi added as they stepped into the lift.

"This doesn't look good Hotch." Morgan said, rubbing his hand across the top of his head.

"No, no it doesn't."

* * *

When I came round I let out a small groan, my eyes struggling to adjust to the little light that illuminated the room. I seemed to be in what looked like a basement, I could only see the dark grey walls and they had a slight shine to them – condensation maybe? No windows either. I couldn't hear much – so either the walls are thick enough to keep the sound out or I am below the ground. I cursed myself in my head, pushing myself into a seated position as my eyes adjusted.

"Doc…?" I whispered, my eyes squinting to further study my surroundings.

"He's not here." A voice said from the darkest corner of the room, my stomach jumping into my throat.

"What have you done to him?" I snapped, my voice croaking. The man let out a slight scoff before I heard him pull on a switch – brightness suddenly flooding the room, blinding me for a moment as they are forced to adjust. The man just sat there, watching me with his eyes narrowed, his hands relaxed and in his lap.

"What have I told you about speaking to me with respect?" He growled, his eyes narrowing. I'm starting to realise that this guys mood can shift faster than I can blink. "We can't be together if you don't respect me." His hands moved to tightened around the armrests, the wood creaking under the sudden pressure.

"If you respected me you wouldn't be treating me or my friend like this." I growled back, getting up off the plastic wrapped mattress. Apparently I just found some confidence and possibly some insanity, I'm acting up in front of a man who could snap me like a twig. "I'll cut you a deal, you let Reid go and then I'll _respect_ you."

I crossed my arms, looking down at my clothes which weren't mine. The bastard changed me into some leggings and a new shirt. This guy definitely has something wrong with his head, didn't he mention something earlier about me being dirty? He can't be a clean freak because this room definitely didn't look hygienic.

"You don't get to make the demands. You do as _I_ say." He stood and stormed towards me, giving me no time to react as he shoved me back hard enough to hit the wall behind me, I didn't even have the chance to slide down before he was back again, pinning me to the wall by the throat – pressing hard enough for me to struggle with my breathing.

"Your scrawny friend doesn't have a lot of time left, he will be dead soon and we can be together." He was so close I could feel his warm breath heat my clammy skin, his voice tormenting me as he grinned – his finger trailing down my cheek. "You won't have to worry about him anymore."

My eyes were wide as I stared at him, rage boiling inside of me. I was helpless when I lost my parents – I will refuse to be that frightened little girl again right now when I've been trained to be better than that. "Get… off…" I wheezed, bringing my hands in between his elbows, using as much strength as I could to push them apart – allowing me the room to dig my thumbs into his eyes. "Get… _off_!" I said louder this time, using the wall to help strengthen the shove.

He screamed, releasing his grip and allowing me to force him further back. I ran toward the wooden chair and picked it up, turning and smacking him hard enough with it to break it completely – causing him to drop to the ground. "I have to find Reid…" I whispered, moving to the door and trying the handle. "Shit!" I banged against in in frustration, my body turning to see the man who abducted us still on the floor.

"Keys." I moved to his side, picking up one of the legs of the chair to act as a weapon – just in case he decided to try anything. "Where are they…" I whispered, tapping down his pockets until I saw the chain around his neck. "Gotcha." I snapped the chain off him and grabbed the key, keeping my body to the side so I could still see the lunatic on the floor. I definitely don't want to be in that choke hold again.

"Come on…"

I hissed, my heart beating faster when he began to stir. I twisted the key and it unlocked the door, allowing me to push it open and run out into a narrow hallway. I could only see one door down here so if Reid was anywhere, it must be at the top of the stairs. I slammed the door shut before he became fully conscious, locking the door with the key and running up the stairs – my feet cold against the cold metal. I got to the top and it opened, clearly the man didn't think I'd ever get this far. I didn't allow myself to get smug as I stepped into a bright kitchen, this time it wasn't artificial- a large glass window occupied most off the far wall which allowed the sun light to come in.

"Reid!" I shouted, my voice echoing in the large open plan space. "Reid!" I heard banging down stairs and I shut the basement door, pulling a small cabinet in front of it. "Where are you…" I breathed, the space was large – there was the usual living and dining area, kitchen and up a few steps in the furthest corner was a bedroom area. I could see everything from this spot and the one thing I wanted to find wasn't in view. The other thing I couldn't see was the bathroom.

I heard a crash from the basement and I ran across the open space, the wooden chair leg still to hand. "Reid?!" I slammed my body through the bathroom door and he wasn't here either. I was beginning to think that the crazy stalker really did do something to Reid. I moved to run to the back door as the man began to push his way out the door at the top of the stairs. Once again, the door was locked and I screamed in frustration- the wooden stick rising as I began to smack it repeatedly against the glass – creating a large crack in the centre.

"You don't hurt people you love!" A voice came from behind me and I didn't even look, I just swung high – aiming for his head. Instead I didn't collide with anything but air and he tackled me – sending both of us through the glass door and onto the ground outside. All I could see out here were lots and lots of trees, not even neighbours nearby to hear me.

"After everything, this is how you repay me." His voice sounded like it was edged with sadness, his body pressing me into the shards of glass that covered the ground beneath me. "We are meant to be together."

I tried to push him off but all that managed to do was him adjusting his position so he was sat on my lower abdomen and pelvis while his knees kept my arms pinned to the floor. "Where is he?!" I spat, trying to wriggle from beneath him – doing the best I could to ignore the pain of the glass slicing deeper into my back and legs.

"I told _you_. He's probably dead by now." He grinned at me, leaning down closer as he gently placed a kiss on my collar bone. "It's just you and me now." He whispered as he kissed up my neck and jaw. "We're going to be so happy together." His face was directly above mine now, his nose brushing against mine as he forced a kiss against my lips. I squeezed my eyes closed and as he stuck his tongue into my mouth I took that as an opportunity to bite into it, causing him to scream and pull away – his mouth dripping with bright crimson blood.

I smirked at him, spitting his blood out of my mouth. "I will be _never_ be happy with you."

He grabbed both my arms and hauled me up, the glass slicing the soles of my feet as he dragged me inside and threw me back to the ground. "You ungrateful _bitch_!" He wiped the blood off his chin and kicked me hard in the ribs, I tried to curl my body around it to soften the blow but the strength behind that was fuelled by pure rage.

I coughed as I laid on my side, my arms cradling my ribs as pain shot through me as he kicked me again, this time on my back. I could feel the wounds created by the glass seep even more now, the shirt sticking to my bloody skin as he kicked my back one more time, the air leaving my lungs.

"You are a terrible person!" He grabbed my ankles and dragged me across the floor back toward the basement. "The other girls were much nicer than you!" He picked me up and walked down the steps and back into the room, dropping me on the hard concrete floor rather than the mattress. "You won't be leaving this room again." I looked up at him from the ground, my eyes fuzzy as the pain tore through my body. I didn't care about what would happen to me anymore, I wasn't the priority – the only person I cared about right now was Spencer Reid.

* * *

Hotch stood in the hotel car park – staring at the black Suburban SUV, Morgan is currently speaking with the hotel staff in case anyone witnessed anything and Rossi is trying to get an understanding of what happened from the two officers who were supposed to be watching this place from across the lot. As Morgan walked back over, Hotch's phone rang.

"Garcia what have you got?"

"The last place they used their phones are where you are currently stood Sir, after that they fall off the grid."

Hotch shook his head, looking over at Rossi who was striding quickly back toward them. "And the CCTV footage?"

"I'm still working on that sir."

"Well get it done Garcia, we've got two agents missing."

"Yes sir." Garcia ended the call and Hotch pinched he bridge of his nose, turning to Rossi as he approached.

"We have to get to Georgetown university hospital."

"Why...What's happened?" Morgan said, his voice concerned.

"They've found Reid."


	23. Chapter 23

Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long for update – I went away to Dublin for St Patrick's day so I didn't have the chance to write anything. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait! Let me know your thoughts!

 **Lady Dianne Salvatore : **I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I do love the name #Ravisrules haha. I hope you like this chapter too! Don't worry too much! X

 **Lea:** Hey don't worry! Exam's come first! Hope they've gone okay! *crosses fingers* Thank you again for reviewing! Hope you love this chapter too! Hope it's not too dark!

Happy reading!

* **Warning** **this chapter does contain scenes of violent sexual nature.** *

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three.**

The remaining members of the team walked quickly onto the ward, JJ approaching the nearest doctor or nurse who was stood by the reception.

"Excuse me, we are looking for Dr Spencer Reid?"

The doctor turned his head, looking at the blonde women before speaking. "Are you his family?"

"Not exactly, he's part of our team. We work for the FBI." She pulled out her badge and showed it to him before he nodded, facing the team.

"He's not in the best condition currently. He's sedated as his body has been through a trauma."

"What happened?" Rossi spoke, asking what everyone else was thinking.

"I can't tell you for certain, but my guess would be someone really took it out on Dr Reid. He was stabbed in the abdomen a couple of times and beaten."

"Oh Spencer…" Garcia whispered, causing Morgan to wrap an arm round her shoulders.

"How is he now?" Hotch asked, taking control.

"He's had his surgery and seems to be doing alright but he's not out the woods yet. We just need to keep him stable, the first twenty four hours are critical. He gets through that then we're looking at a good outcome."

"Can we see him?" Prentiss asked, looking at the doctor.

"Like I said, he's sedated. You can hang around in the waiting area but this is a busy ward so please try not to linger in the halls. I'll let you know if there are any changes in his condition." The doctor smiled at them and Hotch gave him his card.

"Call anytime."

The doctor nodded and walked away, Hotch turning to look at the rest of the group. "I know you are all worried about Reid but we still have a guy out there whose taken Davis. JJ why don't you stay here and the rest of you back to the office with me. We've still got work to do."

* * *

I woke back up to the darkness, I must've passed out again because I definitely wouldn't have decided to take a nap considering the current predicament. My face was cold against the concrete as I slowly moved to my arms to push myself up but pain shot through me and I collapsed back on the ground. My back and ribs were burning with pain, I could still feel some shards of glass in my wounds every time I moved.

"Damn it…" I breathed as I prepared myself to move again, my eyes squeezing shut as I placed both palms flat on the ground. "Like pulling of a plaster, just do it quickly…" I took in a breath, my ribs already aching from breathing before I used my strength and pushed myself off the ground – my teeth clamped together as I let out a groan.

I managed to get onto my knees and I hunched over, my arms wrapped around my torso as I whimpered at the pain.

"Clara?"

Heavy banging made me lift my head and turn to look at the door, the key scraping as it twisted in the lock. I took another deep breath and used the strength in my legs to get to my feet, my body shuffling backwards to the furthest corner away from the door. I waited for a few more moments before he opened it, the man walking in from the shadows.

"You're awake." He closed the door behind him and locked it again. "You've been asleep for quite a while." He moved to stand a few meters away from me, his arms crossing against his strong chest. "Have you calmed down now?"

My eyes narrowed at him as my body shook under the strain of standing. "You're really asking me that?" I leaned against the wall, hoping to use that for balance.

"You just don't understand." He shook his head, brushing his hand through his hair. "Everything I did was for you!"

"You can't blame murder on me!" I screamed back.

"They were practice! I wanted to make sure I was ready before we met again!" His fists were clenched now and his eyes were angry.

"Well you aren't doing very good job so far! Tell me where Reid is!" My legs began to shake as I fought to stay standing, the pain worsening the longer I stood.

"He's dead!" He yelled, his body tense. "He was getting in between us!" He turned and punched the wall.

"You're lying…"

"I left him bleeding on the side of the road!"

My eyes filled with tears and my legs collapsed beneath me causing the lunatic to rush to my side.

"Don't cry my love…"

"He didn't need to die…"

"He was a distraction." He scooped his arms beneath me and picked me up, a whine escaping my lips as he carried me up the stairs and out the basement. "You need a shower." He carried me to the bathroom and placed me onto the tiled floor of the wet room – starting the shower, it's spray missing me by a few feet.

"Why don't you just kill me?" I looked up at him, feeling utterly powerless.

"Because I love you, I can't live without you." He stroked my cheek and smiled. "We're meant to be..." he leaned down, placing a kiss on my shoulder. "You'll soon see it, we have all the time in the world."

I tried to move away from him but he gripped my arm tightly, keeping me there. "I can shower alone…"

"We can shower together." He whispered, standing straighter to remove his shirt.

"I don't want to shower with you." I said, my tone blunt. "Just stay away…" I winced as I pushed myself onto my knees.

"You'll feel different about it after, we will be closer." He pulled me to my feet, my body being pressed against the wall. "You'll finally understand how I feel about you, you'll see." He tore the shirt off me, leaving my upper body completely exposed and my eyes widened – knowing where this was going to go.

"You're so beautiful." He turned my body to face him and I shoved him, forcing him back and hitting the sink.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" I screamed and he let out a deep breath, his hands tightening around the edge of the sink as he turned back to face me.

"You are _mine!_ Stop fighting me!" He turned, his fist high in the air which I managed to dodge.

"I don't belong to anyone, I'm not an object for you to keep!" I moved away from him and he grabbed my arm, shoving me against the tiled wall – the water covering us, causing my hair to stick to my cheeks.

"You still don't understand…" he whispered into my ear, the pain intense as the tiles dug into my back. "You can't win this battle. I'll wear and wear you down until you can't fight anymore and then you'll finally obey me." His hand grabbed my crotch and I let out a scream, my body squirming in his grip.

"Get off!" My fingers clawed at his face and he pressed his body against mine – his body weight pinning me there.

"Relax my love." He grabbed my flailing arms by the wrists and lifted them above my head, pinning them there with one hand allowing his other to slide down my arm and cup my face. "Fighting me will only make it worse." He kissed me on the lips again before pulling away, allowing me to spit directly in his face.

" _Fuck_ you."

His face screwed up in anger and he punched me in the stomach, his hand tightening around my wrists so I remained on my feet. "What did I just _say_." I just groaned and shook beneath him, his fingers trailing down my bruised ribs before he cupped my breast – his head moving down as he sucked my nipple.

"You are _mine_." He whispered again as he pulled at my leggings, ripping them again so he's able to pull them off – leaving my body fully exposed.

"Please… don't do this." I breathed, my head throbbing. "I'll start listening to you… please don't."

He unbuckled his trousers while he looked at me directly in the eyes, his lips pulling into a malicious smile.

"Get off!"

I kicked out my legs but he pinned it with his own, his hand pulling out his erection. "You'll enjoy this, I promise."

My eyes widened as he forced his way into me, my body shaking as he groaned in pleasure against my neck. "I love you so much..."


	24. Chapter 24

Hi Everyone! This chapter doesn't contain any violent sexual nature – nor will any future ones in case you wanted to know! Thanks for those who are keeping up with the story so far!

 **Lady Dianne Salvatore:** Thanks for reviewing again! I love seeing the notification when you do! I bet you've got amazing weather in Argentina! It's freezing here and snowing! It's supposed to be SPRING! *screams* I hate snow! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Lenika08** : Ella estará bien, lo prometo!

 **ILR:** I'm sorry you feel that way and I'm grateful that you've stayed on this far. I'm aware that my story isn't for everyone but I appreciate the feedback you've given so far. Like I said above, the only part of sexual assault was that small part, as previously written in my chapters that's what the Unsub did to his previous victims. Thanks again for everything, all the best.

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four.**

I tried not to cry the entire time, I just kept my eyes shut and hoped that it would end soon. It felt like the torture went on for hours – I couldn't tell you exactly how long but to me it went on forever. Once he'd finished I could no longer stand, I was only upright because he kept me pinned to the wet room wall the whole time, the blood from the wounds on my back and legs washing away with the spray of water from the shower. I fell to the floor, my body bruised and broken. I work on cases like these in my job but nothing can prepare you for what just happened – I tried to contain my fear, my anger because all that seemed to do was fuel his desire.

"You are one of a kind my love." He kissed the top of my head, inhaling the scent of my scalp before he walked from the room – leaving me on the floor in an emotional heap. No matter how hard I fought, how hard I tried to keep him away, to make myself less desirable he just continued to lust for me. I know how this ends, he killed those women after a few weeks because he was bored, because he was done with practice. The only way this was going to end is if he dies and that's only going to happen if he takes me with him.

* * *

JJ sat outside Spencer's room, her hands on her face as she bounced her foot. It's been six more hours since the rest of the team left to continue their hunt for the man who abducted Davis and attempted to kill Reid.

"JJ?" A croaky voice called, causing her to jump up and poke her head into the room.

"Spence!" She rushed to his side and took his hand, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked down at her friend. "We've been worrying about you…"

He blinked at her, still under the effects of the sedation. "Where's Clara?"

"Spence… She's still missing." JJ squeezed his hand and he tried sitting up "Hey, don't you dare." She placed a hand on his chest and he reluctantly moved back to lie down. "You need to rest. The teams still handling it."

"She found out who is was… He got into her hotel room when she was about to leave to look for me." He winced at the pain, his eyes closing. "She never got to tell me where they first met. If you get a sketch artist in here I could tell you exactly what he looks like."

JJ looked into the hall, catching a nurses eye and gesturing for her to get a doctor. "We can get that sorted Spence but…"

"No JJ, we need to do it now. We're running out of time."

"What do you mean we're running out of time?" She raised her hand to stop the doctor and nurse from coming any closer. Waiting to here Reid's reply.

"He's going to kill himself… And he's going to take Clara with him."

* * *

It wasn't long until he returned, carrying a thick checked shirt and a pair of his boxers. He placed them on the closed toilet seat and smiled down at me as if what just happened was consensual and pleasurable for the both of us. He definitely has a wire crossed and a few loose screws in his head somewhere.

"Come on, let's get you dry before you catch a cold." He removed a towel from the radiator beside me and opened it, wrapping it around me as he pulled me to my feet. He didn't seem to care that the bruises and cuts on my body hurt me, he didn't care that what he is doing is wrong. He just sees me as an object for him to control and eventually he'll get bored with me and toss me aside too.

"Can I get dressed alone…" I paused, looking up at him through the strands of my wet hair. "Please?"

He smiled widely at that, obviously seeing my attitude change as a victory. "Of course you can, just meet me out in the kitchen when you're done." He patted my butt and kissed my cheek, leaving me alone while I tried to dry myself the best I could without his prying eyes.

I have to get out of here, I have to find the team – I need to see Reid's body… A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek – the closest friend I'd had in a long time was murdered because a monster thought he was in the way of our one sided relationship. I can't believe that because of me, because of this mans obsession, that his life was taken. I'm not sure if I can carry on in DC after everything, I might have to move back home to England.

"My love?"

My eyes lifted as I pulled on the checked shirt – it hung on me like a tent, it's sleeves dangling at least a foot past my own hands. I let out a painful sigh as I rolled them up, another groan escaping me as I pulled on the boxers which were also too big – thankfully the elastic waist kept them up.

I just need to play his game until I can escape, or I fight and try and find a weapon in here that I can use to kill him. After what he did I definitely want to watch him suffer but then escaping may be the only safer option. I scrubbed my hair to get most of the water out of it before hanging the towel back on the radiator and stepped out of the bathroom, my eyes immediately searching for the only psychopath in the room.

"You look much better." He grinned at me again and held out a bottle of water, my eyes widening as I walked over and took it – opening it and bringing it to lips to take several large gulps. "See, you behave and I'll look after you." He moved to tuck my hair behind my ear but I flinched – my body frozen before I allowed him to do what he wanted to do.

"You're so beautiful."

"Even when I look like this? Covered in cuts a bruises?" I bit my lip and he caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"You will always be beautiful, no matter what." He kissed the top of my forehead and lifted the water back to my lips. "Drink, then we can head to bed. It's getting late."

I nodded and finished the bottle, my eyes scanning the kitchen to see a rack of knifes in the corner by the sink. "I'm still really thirsty, do you mind I I fill this up and take it to bed?" I paused, shuffling on the spot. "Then it means I don't have to get up for a drink, I can just stay in bed with you…" I faked a smile and his eyes beamed at me with happiness.

"Of course my love, you go ahead and I'll get the bed ready." He walked past me and patted my butt again, edging me forward towards the sink. I moved there slowly, fighting the urge not to cry out in pain. "Do you have any paracetamol?" I called over the sound of the running tap.

"It's in the draw to your left!" He called in reply, my hand moving to it and opening it to find the tablets. I took three, chugging them down with my water. I know it says two on the packet but I don't think it would do anything for me right now.

I finished filling my water bottle and I briefly glanced over my shoulder, grabbing the knife with the smallest handle that I could easily conceal in my sleeve, walking slowly back to the area of the home which held the bedroom.

"Thank you… I never actually got to ask your name?" I stood at the other side of the bed – opposite to him.

"It's Christian." He winked and took off his trousers, staying in his boxers as he climbed into bed and tapped the empty space beside him. I swallowed deeply, taking a shaky breath before I placed the bottle on the floor – sliding the knife down there too, just out of sight underneath the bed.

"That's my favourite name." I lied, smiling as I laid down – my body grateful as it sunk into the soft mattress.

"It is?" He breathed as he cuddled into the back of me, his lips on the back of my neck.

"Crazy right?" I faked a laugh and took his hand in mine, allowing him to massage my fingers gently. All I need to do is wait till he falls asleep, then I can attack him and escape. "Well… goodnight." I lifted his fingers to my lips and kissed them, luckily for me I was facing away so he couldn't actually see the disgust and pain on my face.

"Good night my love. Sweet dreams." I felt him smile on my neck before he placed a gentle kiss on my skin, his arms wrapping around me as he got into a comfortable position. I let out a breath, trying to relax as I focused my eyes on the only light now left on, on the other side of the room.

* * *

A few hours had passed and he was breathing heavily onto my neck, a few snores escaping him every so often as he fell deeper into his sleep. I pretended to yawn and stretch, my body screaming at me as my muscles burned from the beatings.

My arm dangled over the edge of the bed and he groaned, turning onto his back and freeing me from his vice like hold. I froze – watching him until he began to snore again but louder this time. My fingers brushed against the knife before I pinched the blade and picked it up into my hand. All I need to do was aim for the heart, or the throat, maybe even the eye. I just need to stop him from being able to get back up. I moved to a seated position on the edge of the bed, the knife in my hand as I twisted it in between my fingers – Christian still snoring happily behind me.

"One… Two… Three." I turned and aimed for his chest but his hand caught my wrist, stopping the blade centimetres from his skin.

"I knew you were up to something." His voice was angry now and I screamed, punching him in the groin before pulling my wrist free and stabbing him in the stomach.

"I could never love you." I hissed as I fell forward onto the floor, my head turning to see him rolling in pain on the bed – Scarlett blood seeping out of the fresh wound.

"You ungrateful bitch!" He spat, sitting up and collapsing onto the floor.

"You're the monster…" I whispered, pushing myself on to my feet and moving as fast as I could to the door, my eyes constantly on Christian who was still attempting to come after me.

"You'll never find your way out this forest."

"I'd rather die in that forest than be anywhere near you." I grabbed a metal ornament from the table by the front door and used all my strength to throw it at the glass. I watched in hope as I watched it get closer and closer before it hit and shattered the glass completely – shards dropping all over the floor.

"Clara!" I turned to see him on his feet now, stumbling toward me with his hands clutching his stomach. I turned toward the door and ran over the glass, my bare feet getting sliced up even more as I ran out the house and down a barked path. "I will find you!"

I ignored him and stumbled into the forest, keeping close to the road and using the shadows of the trees to keep myself hidden. The moon was bright tonight and if I stuck to the road he would be able to find me – that's if he lasts that long.

"Just keep going…"

I caught my foot on a root and tumbled down a small slope, rolling until I hit my head on a rock at the bottom beside the road. I groaned, my stomach rolling as I threw up all the water I drank a few hours ago. I could feel the blood dripping from a wound on my hair line but I forced myself up, hearing a car engine in the distance.

"No…" I used the tree to balance myself as a wave of dizziness hit me, my head spinning as I began to stumble away from the sound of the car. "God… Please help me…" Tears mixed in with the blood as I continued down the trail and toward what I hoped to be a main road.

"Clara!" The car lights illuminated the area I was in and I ducked into an old hollow tree, holding my breath as he screamed my name. "Clara! I know this forest like the back of my hand! You won't survive out here long!" I heard him cough and I prayed that where I stabbed him did enough damage to eventually kill him.

I waited until the car drove past and I stood up from my crouch, trying to force myself into a jog now as my chance of escape seemed to be slipping away as every minute passed. I ran deeper into the forest – trying to keep the road in sight the best I could. If the cold didn't get to me, it would be my injuries that killed me next, if not those then it would be Christian.

"I'm so sorry Reid…" I slid in a big patch of mud, my bare legs and arms covered as I continued to crawl through it, groaning in pain. "He will pay for it… I promise he will…" I heard a twig snap from behind me and I turned, seeing a gun aimed at my head.

"Hello my love."


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to everyone who's been following and favoriting the story so far! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know your thoughts if you have the time! I love reading them!

 **Lenika08** **:** Gracias!

 **WerewolfGirl423:** Thank you so much! Thank you for taking the time to review, I appreciate it!

 **Lady Dianne Salvatore:** I was the same! Had this for a few years but then got my muse again from Criminal Minds. Awww you don't know how happy that makes me to see that! I'm glad you think so! Full agreement, Reid is a total bae! I want to wrap him in bubble wrap and put him in my purse haha. I love long comments! No need to apologize! Aw Autumn is my favorite! Bet it looks beautiful! Well enjoy this chapter my lovely! Thanks again for the review!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five.**

My body remained still, my fingers sinking deeper into the dirt as a cloud of white air escaped me with every exhale – my eyes locked onto the gun aimed at my head.

"Why do you keep fighting? It was starting to go so well." He sighed in disappointment as he clutched at his side, it seemed that he'd burnt the wound to cauterize it and prevent more blood loss. I'm starting to think that I may have missed some vital organs in my attempt of escape – just my bloody luck.

"You can't force someone into loving you..." I breathed, my body shivering with the cold. "You don't get to pick someone out of a crowd and tell yourself that they are yours to keep. I'm not a stuffed bear on a shelf in some store, I'm a human being."

He rolled his eyes and leaned down to grab my arm, I couldn't go back to that house – if I did then it would go two ways; he'd kill us both or he'd lock me in that basement and I'd never escape again.

"Please, just let me go!" I screamed at him and took this opportunity to kick out my foot – using any strength I had left and knocking out his knee before leaping forward and shoving him back. He stumbled back, crying out as I got to my feet and ran straight past him. Tears were streaming down my face as every step I took made my whole body burn in agony – this was going to be the final battle between us and I prayed that it ended one way... Him dead.

* * *

"This is the man we are looking for, he is incredibly dangerous and should not be approached if seen. Please if you have any information, please contact the tip line shown on your screens below. Thank you for your time."

JJ stepped away from the crowd of reporters surrounding her in front of the station, stepping back into the lobby and away from the noise.

"Someone must know this guy, Garcia is currently looking over CCTV of the last places the women were seen before they disappeared. Now we know what the guy looks like it gives us a fighting chance on finding him." Morgan said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Let's just hope someone calls in soon, Reid's not sure how much time Clara has left." JJ added, Hotch looking down at her – his face showing concern.

"We just have to hope that Davis has enough strength to fight. We know what his previous victims went through, we have to be realistic because we all know that he's going to be much worse now he has what he wants." Hotch spoke, his hand raising to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"So what now? We just wait?" Prentiss asked, her tone showing her impatience.

"There's nothing else we can do." Rossi replied, looking back to the crowd of reporters. "We just have to hope that we get some information soon."

* * *

I pushed through a large bush, the twigs scrapping against my skin as I stumbled onto the road. "This has to end..." I breathed, trying to catch my breath. I don't know how much longer I can keep running, my legs were struggling to keep me standing and my head feels like it's going to explode – the throbbing won't ease off and all I could hear right now was the rushing river opposite me and slight ringing in my ears.

As I stood there getting control of my breathing, I saw in the distance a beam of light which flashed past quickly, I narrowed my eyes as another passed and I came to the realization of what they were. "The road..." My hope for getting out alive began to build and I forced myself to move forward, my legs feeling as if they were dragging fifty-kilogram weights which were tied to my ankles. I kept moving until I saw a shadow move to my left, Christian bursting out of the cover of the trees and tackling me to the ground.

"You aren't leaving! I decide when you do!"

We both tumbled back into the forest and down a small slope – crashing into the rushing and absolutely freezing water which came way above my head. His hands still clung to me and I pushed him away, coming up for breath as we were dragged further and further away from the road. I screamed as my hips crashed against some rocks, my body turning around and around in the water as I gasped for breath.

"Clara!" I heard him shout, water filling my ears as I was dragged underneath the surface again. I held my breath and remembered to try and relax, let the water take me where it wanted me to go. Thankfully it settled slightly and I swam up, my head breaking the surface as I took in a long deep breath. My body was completely numb now and I began to forget about most of the pain as my eyes searched my surroundings – searching for Christian. I hoped that he got dragged underneath and drowned but so far luck wasn't on my side so I'm not relaxing just yet. I moved my arms and legs and swam to the river bank, crawling up of the muddy edge and onto the harder rocky ground.

"Shit..." I breathed, my arms giving out as I dropped onto my stomach – my lungs still burning and my body so cold I'm no longer shivering. I groaned, fighting to stay awake as I rolled onto my back – my eyes widening to see Christian standing over me.

"You're..."

He interrupted me as he lunged and grabbed my throat, cutting off my airway as his face burned with anger. "We can't work like this." He hissed and I frantically searched for something on the ground to use as a weapon. "This is the end for us my love..."

My vision started to darken and my hand grabbed something solid, I wrapped my fingers round it and swung – hitting him in the temple and knocking him off. I gasped again as the oxygen I so desperately needed filled up my lungs again, my vision beginning to focus again.

"No..." I coughed, gripping the rock and looking at him fight to sit himself up. "This is the end for _you_." I hit him in the head again and again, blood splattering over me as I refused to stop. "You bastard! You fucking bastard!" The rock dropped from my hand as I moved to sit beside his now dead body, his head caved in. "Survive that..." I let out several deep breaths before I got to my feet, my body swaying as the past few days took it's toll. I began to walk back into the forest – hoping that I would come across someone who could help me, hikers or rangers maybe... I couldn't give up, not yet.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been walking for, the sun was rising on the horizon now and it cast soft candy pinks and peach tones across the sky, it was beautiful. I smiled at the sky and my legs finally gave in – my body dropping onto the cold dirt floor.

 _I tried._

I laid there, looking up at the sky as I drifted in and out of focus, my body bruised and broken. I didn't feel any pain anymore, if this was how I died then I'd accept it – I couldn't go on anymore, my body had had enough. I shut my eyes as I fought to keep conscious, listening to the sounds of the birds chirping in the nests above me. It was going to be a beautiful day.

"Jesus! David get your ass over here!"

"What you yelling abou-…. Holy shit..."

I was drifting further and further away, I didn't really know what happened after that – I heard footsteps coming toward me and then nothing, I passed out.


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone! Hope you're all well!

 **Lea:** Yeah these ones were certainly a contrast to the earlier chapters, thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Lady Dianne Salvatore:** Ditto! Makes mine reading them! Makes me smile! Yes he is! *opens champagne* Haha your ideas are very similar to mine! You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter, I'm still juggling the idea myself. It's definitely not going to end yet though, I haven't had enough lol. Aw I bet it is! I'd love to go traveling too, just trying to find the time and money! Look forward to your review!

 **Lenika08:** Gracias! Aquí está el próximo capítulo!

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six.**

I first noticed a high pitch beeping when I began to come around, the next thing I noticed was a familiar male voice and a female voice I didn't recognize. I groaned and peeled my eyes open – the bright white lights blinding me for a moment until they adjusted.

"Red...?"

I rolled my head to my left, seeing Morgan sat in the chair beside my bed.

"How did I get here?" I breathed, the pain across my back and ribs returning.

"A couple of hunters found you, lucky they did too." He took my hand and I began to cry, tears rolling down my face.

"Oh Red, don't cry." He moved from where he was sitting to perch on the side of the bed – his arms wrapping around me as I buried my face into his chest.

"The worst part is, I'm not crying because of what happened to me..." My voice was muffled into his chest and he pulled away to look at me, wiping away the tears gently.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because Reid's dead and it's all my fault." I looked away, shame and guilt written all over my face. "Christian killed him because he got in the way..."

"Red." He paused. "Red look at me." I lifted my chin, looking up at him. "Reid's alive. He's fine."

My jaw practically dropped to the floor and I looked around the room and out into the hall where I could see Hotch standing just outside the door.

"He's okay...?"

"He was in a bad way when he got brought into hospital but he pulled through, he's doing great."

That hole in my heart began to fill itself again and I put my face in my hands in sheer relief.

"Morgan would you give us a minute?" Hotch said as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah, no problem." Morgan kissed the top of my head and got off the bed, my eyes trailing after him until I met Hotch's gaze, which I quickly averted mine from.

"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble..." I whispered as he sat on the end of the bed, so he was opposite me.

"Clara, this isn't your fault. I wanted to speak to you because I wanted to ask how you were, I'm not here to be your boss and lecture you."

I lifted my head to look at him, his concern showing on his face. "Oh...Well, I don't know how well a person can be after what happened to me." I shuffled on the bed and winched slightly, shutting my eyes a moment for the nausea to pass.

"No, I can't imagine how horrible that must have been for you. The doctors have advised me that you'll need plenty of time to recover which I'm more than happy to provide and help in any way I can."

I nodded at him slowly, that feeling of guilt returning. "Sir, I appreciate the offer but I think I'll be going back to England for my recovery."

He raised his eyebrows, shocked at my response. "Oh, well if you think that's the best thing to do then I'll make the arrangements."

I looked at his expression, he genuinely looked disappointed that I wasn't going to be around. "How's your son?" I asked, hoping he'd answer at my attempt to distract myself.

"He's fine, he knows how to ride a bike now." Hotch smiled at the thought of his son and I smiled at him too.

"That's great! I bet you're very proud." I don't know why but I placed my hand on his, smiling at him until I realized what I was doing. "Shit... Sorry..." My cheeks flushed and I looked away.

"It's fine Clara." He cleared his throat and checked his watch. "I have to go back into the office, I'll get JJ to come back and sort out some arrangements for you." He stood and I sighed.

"Right... Thanks." I watched him walk away and I was alone again, suddenly feeling very exposed. I swallowed deeply, pulling the bedding over me a little more and sinking back into the bed. Knowing I was with Morgan and Hotch made me feel safe, I know Christian is dead but that doesn't stop the feeling that he could still hurt me. Goosebumps raised on my skin and I tried to take a steady breath, trying to calm myself.

"Clara?"

I quickly opened my eyes to see Reid wheeling himself in in a chair. "Doc!" I pulled the bedding off me and slowly shuffled myself to dangle my legs off the edge of the bed – ignoring the pain. "I'm so sorry..." I unclipped myself from the monitor causing it to start beeping louder at me as he positioned himself in front of me, pushing himself up and out the chair to stand.

"Why? You didn't do this to me."

I slid off the bed, my legs shaking as I wrapped my arms around his waist – tears rolling down my cheeks again, my ear pressed against his heart – it's beat strong. "I thought he killed you..." He wrapped his arms around me, being careful not to squeeze too hard.

"I think he thought the same too."

I looked up at him to see him looking back down at me – his eyes sad. "Don't look at me like that."

"What's going on in here? Miss Davis you should be in bed." A nurse walked in and I lifted my hand at her, stopping her.

"You can come in to turn that thing off, otherwise give me a minute."

"You aren't fit enough to be standing." She insisted and I rolled my eyes, sitting back onto the bed and letting her clip me back up to the monitor. "Please don't get out of bed unless it's under medical supervision."

"Fine..." I muttered as she walked away. "Sit." I tapped the space next to me and Reid took it, I turned my body to face him. "What did he do...?"

"Honestly? I don't really remember, after he knocked me out it's all kind of fuzzy."

I dipped my head onto his shoulder. "What did he do to you Clara?" I bit my lip, fighting the images flashing into my head.

"Don't make me remember..." I whispered and he took my hand in his, gripping it tightly.

"You'll get through this, I've been where you are – if I can do it, you can too."

I lifted my head to look at the face I've learned to love. "I'm not sure if I can Doc."

"Of course you can, you've got me to help you." He tucked my hair behind my ear. "And the rest of the team."

I went silent, looking down at our hands. "I... I'm going back to England."

"Oh..."

I lifted my eyes to see the sadness in his face and I fought back the tears. "I just need some time away from everything..."

"Permanently?"

"For now, it will be until I've recovered." I squeezed his hand, biting my lip. "But you can come visit – you'd love London..."

He nodded slowly, looking away from me. "Are you quitting the BAU?"

"I haven't even thought about that yet..."

He pulled his hands out of mine and stood up, moving back to his wheelchair. "Doc don't go..."

"I'm getting discharged today. I've got to go pack my things."

I nodded slowly, understanding that wasn't the real reason. "Right... Sure. Come see me before you go?"

He turned and began wheeling himself out the room. "If I have time."

Reid left me sat there feeling awful, I've just got him back but now I've told him I'm leaving for a while it's like I've lost him all over again. I rubbed my hands over my face, holding back the urge to scream. Was I doing the right thing? I wasn't the only one to go through a traumatic event, Reid did too and by the way he reacted to finding out I'm leaving, maybe he wanted me around more than he's letting on. I let out a deep sigh, feeling tired. I need to think about my options very carefully or I may just lose the only people I care about and who actually care about me.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi everyone! Hope you're all having a good weekend!

 **Lady Dianne Salvatore:** I'm sorry! But hopefully they'll be okay with each other soon, like you said he cares about her so we shall see what happens between them next! Hahah just stuff him in a suitcase and open it in london, surprise Reid! You're staying with her now! Thanks for reviewing again, I chuckled at this one! Enjoy this chapter, look forward to receiving your next review! Lots of love too!

 **Lenika08** : hola, bueno en este capítulo puedes pensar ligeramente diferente sobre Hotch, ¡espero que te guste!

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven.**

I couldn't sleep, don't get me wrong I was utterly exhausted but every time I closed my eyes I see him leaning over me with his hands wrapped tightly around my throat. I laid there, staring at the ceiling as I let the pain remind me that I was alive, the doctors came in every so often and gave me some more pain killers but I told them to lower the dose, just enough to take the edge off. I was told after Reid left that I'd broken or bruised most of my ribs, bruised the deep tissue in my back, had a concussion and obviously I had all the wounds from the glass too which have now been stitched or glued shut. All in all I'm a total mess and the one thing I really wanted was a shower, I still stank of river water and I… well I feel dirty from what he did to me.

My eyes moved to my doorway and I saw a tall dark shadow lingering there, I sat up quickly and backed away holding up my hands to protect myself.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, the dark shadow taking a step closer. "Leave me alone!"

"Miss Davis?" A nurse ran into the room, straight through the shadow which disintegrated right before my eyes. "Miss? Are you alright?"

"Someone was there…" I whispered and she turned on the lamp beside me, looking around the room.

"Nobody is here, nobody can hurt you. Your friend, uh what's his name…" she paused. "The tall, rather straight faced looking man?"

"Hotch?"

"Yes! He's down the hall in the waiting area. Nobody can get in without him knowing." She looked at me sadly, her hand placed gently on my shoulder. "He can't get you anymore sweetie."

I just looked at her, completely baffled that Hotch was still here. This was completely out of character for him, he doesn't get _involved_ like this, I decided to push that subject aside for a moment while I asked her for something else. "Can I get a shower…? I know it's late but I can't sleep and I want to get this muck out my hair…"

My nurse just looked at me, her lips pursing. "Okay, sure. It's the room next door so I'll help you get there, you'll need a chair."

I shook my head "I can walk, I need to walk. You can be beside me but _please_ do not make me sit in that chair."

"Alright fine – but just so you know, I've got a key so if they're any problems pull on the red string, okay?" I nodded and she disconnected me from the monitor, holding onto my elbows as I pushed off the bed to stand, for a moment I wobbled but I soon got my balance. "Okay, take it nice and slow…"

I took a step forward and my leg shook, my body aching with every other step I took. It wasn't long to walk so thankfully by about ten odd steps I was stood in the bathroom, my nurse switched everything on for me and gave me a towel and a change of clothes that Prentiss had brought in for me. I'll have to thank her for that later.

"I'll give you ten minutes okay? Remember if you need anything…"

"Pull the red string. I'll be fine, thank you." I gave her a small smile and she shut the door behind her. I wonder if she will let me walk down to see Hotch, I wanted to ask him why he was back here again – I appreciate some bosses go above and beyond for they're team but this seemed different some how.

I pulled the string of my gown, pulling my arms out the sleeves before staring at my nude body in the full length mirror. I looked like a purple and white panda, the bruises patchy across my body but more prominent around my torso. I sighed, hating what I saw – I look like a doll whose been thrown around and dumped.

"Jesus…"

I turned away and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run down my skin. I know it wasn't going to change what happened but it'll certainly make me feel a little better, at least I won't smell like a swamp anymore. I shut my eyes, letting the water wet my hair as I sang an old lullaby my mother used to sing to me.

 _Down in the valley, valley so low_ _  
_ _Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_ _  
_ _Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow_ _  
_ _Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

 _Roses love sunshine, violets love dew_ _  
_ _Angels in heaven know I love you_ _  
_ _Know I love you, dear, know I love you_ _  
_ _Angels in heaven, know I love you._

I hung my head, humming the rest of the song as I pictured my mother singing it to me when I was scared or brushing my hair before bed. It was the song I sang at my parents funeral, I don't think of it as a sad memory – I think of it and hope that they can still hear me and are watching over me even now. I stood under the spray for another minute before I used the shampoo and soap to clean all the muck off me, stepping out of the shower smelling a lot more like citrus than a dirty damp swamp.

I grabbed the towel and dried my body, quickly pulling on some jogging bottoms and one of my thick hoodies from home – suddenly feeling much cleaner and more comfortable.

"Davis?"

I heard a familiar male voice from outside and rubbed the towel through my hair, opening the door to see Hotch standing their in the same suit as yesterday.

"Sir…?" I pulled my sleeves past my hands as I draped the towel over my arm, looking at him nervously. "If you don't mind me asking… why are you still here?"

I looked up at him and he rubbed his eyes, clearly tired.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright being here by yourself."

I blinked at him, trying to hide my surprise. "You didn't have to do that… I'm sure if I freaked out completely they'd just drug me up until I calmed down."

He didn't find that very amusing and I shuffled on the spot, looking down at the floor.

"Miss? Everything alright?" My nurse interrupted at the perfect time and I looked at her, nodding.

"Yes, I feel much better now thank you. Do you mind if I get a tea from the machine?" I gave her a pleading look and she rolled her eyes, taking the towel.

"He has to go with you, I've spoken to the doctors and they will discuss discharging you tomorrow."

"That's the best news I've had all day. I won't be long." I moved slowly past Hotch and I heard the nurse mutter something not quite audible to him.

"Was that you singing earlier?" He asked as he caught up. I just looked up at him and screwed up my nose a little, tucking a wild strand of wet hair behind my ear.

"You heard that huh?" I turned down the hall and stopped in front of the machine, seeing it required money to use. "Oh…" I heard Hotch dig out some change and put it into the machine, allowing me to choose what I wanted to drink.

"Thank you." I gave him a small smile and waited for my cup to fill. "My mother used to sing me that when I was younger, no matter what I'd always feel safer or happier when I heard it." The machine stopped and I took my cup, placing the lid on top before cuddling it to keep my hands warm.

"Saying you miss her would be a stupid thing to say, I'm sorry to hear about what happened."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Don't be. Although It's times like this where I wish she was still around." I moved to the seats right behind us and sat down, crossing my legs underneath me.

"But if you think about it, you probably would never have been in this situation if you didn't lose your parents the way you did. You joined the FBI to make a difference to people, to get there before it was too late."

I took a sip of my tea, it wasn't the best cup I've ever had but it tastes pretty damn good considering. "That's a very good point." I didn't really know what to say, I've never had a conversation like this with him before – I don't know how to react.

"You fought for your life Clara, you did what none of those other girls could do. That just shows he underestimated you…" he paused as I looked up at him sadness and guilt in my eyes. "You're stronger than you think, you never gave up then and you shouldn't now. You'll get through this and you'll come out the other side far stronger than you ever were before."

I sat there in silence, taking in the incredibly good advice from a man who I thought hated me. "How are you so sure?"

He gave me a smile I've never seen and I was shocked to see how his face changed when he did, he looked so different – handsome maybe. "Because Clara, you've got a strong personality and you care about other people so much. You've been through such an ordeal and that's not something to be taken lightly but I see so much potential in you, you make people feel so much better about a situation. You help them see that there is a light at the end of the tunnel and that's a hard quality to find in a person."

My bottom lip started to quiver as I tried to control my emotions, I seemed to cry at everything at the moment and his kind words, words I never thought would come from him was too much.

"You're going to make me cry…" I sniffed and he let out a small chuckle which caused me to become a blubbering mess. "I told you." Hotch took the tea from my hands so I could wipe my eyes. "You can't just say all that to someone and then smile and laugh, it's too much." I tried to laugh but I just ended up crying more. Jesus I needed to pull myself together.

"You're crying because I smiled and laughed…?" The confusion on his face made my cheeks burn and I looked away, taking deep breaths.

"Well considering I thought you hated me and that you're a miserable bugger some times… yeah it did…"

He smiled again and shook his head, "I never hated you. I was just cautious that's all."

I managed to regain my composure, turning back round to face him.

"Do you want your tea back?"

I nodded, letting out a small chuckle as he gave it to me. "Sorry… I'm an emotional broken mess." I went silent again and looked back down at the cup, his gaze still on me.

"I've seen much worse." He patted slash rubbed my knee in what I think was his attempt to comfort me. I didn't expect this from him but I will say this without any hesitation, I respect this man so much and I couldn't be more grateful with him being here for me right now. I've seen a completely different side of this man and I think we're finally okay with each other. Now all I need to figure out is if London is a couple of months or the rest of my life. Why does he have to be so nice and throw a curve ball. I let out a sigh and we sat in silence for a few more minutes before he walked me back to my room. Tomorrow will be a very interesting day indeed.


	28. Chapter 28

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had a pretty crappy week to be honest. BUT I'm back so I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

 **Lenika08:** Gracias! Yo también x

 **Lady Dianne Salvatore:** Hey Lovely Lady! Sorry it's taken me this long to update! I know! I had to cave in and have that moment with Clara and Hotch, I couldn't hold off anymore lol! I hope you like this chapter, your baby is in it after all (hehe) You did make me smile so thank you! And thank you again for reviewing! Can't wait to see your reply! Lots of love too! X

 **Lea:** Thank's lovely! I'm glad you enjoyed this one, it's definitely a lot nicer to read than the previous ones! Thanks for reading! X

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight.**

The next day I was sat waiting for the doctor to come and give me the all clear, I knew I needed to get away from here for a while but with Reid needing someone there for him and Hotch opening up to me last night… Well let's say I'm so bloody confused. I rubbed my fingers through my hair, careful not to press too hard on the tender areas. Physically I was a little bloody and bruised, mentally? That's a whole different ball park and that's why I feel that I need my own space to try and piece myself back together again.

"Miss Davis?" The doctor walked in and I raised my eyes from the pale blue blanket on my lap.

"Yes?" I asked, still slightly lost in my own thoughts.

"We've checked all your bloods and scan results, you seem to be doing incredibly well." He took a step towards me and took out his little torch light from his pocket, checking my pupil reaction. "I think we'd have no cause to keep you any longer."

I smiled at him, blinking repeatedly to get my eyes to readjust. "That's great, thank you for all your help."

He smiled down at me and shook my hand. "No problem, I'll get the nurse to come in and help you prepare for discharge." He turned and walked away, leaving me sat there in silence again, listening to the back and forth decision battle that seemed to go on in my head. I let out a little growl in frustration, bringing the blanket up to muffle most of the sound. Why can't this be easy, why did I have to bond with people – why did I have to have a crazy psychopathic serial killer abduct me. I shook my head into the blanket until I heard a small cough, the blanket in my hands dropping to see Morgan and Prentiss standing at the end of the bed.

"Everything okay Red?" Morgan asked, slight concern on his face.

"Oh, just _great_." I replied sarcastically, wanting to pull out my own hair. "How's Reid…?"

"You haven't spoken to him?" Prentiss said as she placed a bag of my things on the end of the bed.

"Not since he found out I might be going back to England…" I paused, looking at the bag. "Thanks for picking this up for me." I smiled at Prentiss and she ignored that and raised her eyebrows.

"You're leaving?"

I looked at her, my mouth slightly agape as I tried to think what was best to say next - I would've thought Hotch might have spread the word by now. Morgan took this opportunity of silence to speak.

"Red you can't leave, We've just got you back."

"Okay you two aren't making this decision for me any easier. I just need some time away from all this, I need time to piece together whatever state my mind is right now…" I looked down sadly and they remained quiet. "I don't want to go but I also don't think I can do what I need to do here, there are too many reminders…"

Prentiss took my hand and squeezed as I shuddered, my eyes lifting to look at her face. "Clara, you know we will support whatever decision you make. We will just miss having you around that's all."

"Yeah Red, as much as I'd hate to see you go…" he wrapped his arm around me and kissed he top of my head. "I'll be right here whenever you get back."

I looked up and him and smiled, trying to hold back my tears. I think I just made up my mind.

* * *

I was now back at my flat, my eyes scanning my living room as I dropped my bag on the floor. Hotch followed up with organising the flight back to England and I'm going tomorrow. I'm going to be away for a couple of months and Strauss has agreed to let me keep my job until I come back.

I switched on some lights and starting to tidy up a little bit, packing things away and that the forensic team left out, my tummy rumbling as hunger kicked in. I know my fridge would be a no go, being away from the flat for sometime makes me think that the food is past it's date of consumption. My deduction was of course made correct when I opened the fridge and the foul smell seeped out of it, causing me to cover my mouth and nose in disgust.

"That is nasty…" I fought past the urge to gag and grabbed a black bag, stuffing the whole contents of my fridge into it and tying it firmly shut, I then went on to light some scented candles to help diffuse the smell.

"Take-away it is."

I took my mobile out my pocket and I heard knocking at my door, causing me to freeze up. Images flashed through my head again and I took several deep breaths before approaching the door, looking through the peep hole to see Reid. Immediately I unlocked the door, seeing him stood there looking slightly awkward.

"Hey…" He said, looking at me – his hands in his pockets.

"Hey…" I smiled softly at him, standing to the side. "Would you like to come in?"

He stood there for a moment as if he was contemplating the idea. "Sure." He walked in and I closed and locked the door behind him, turning around to see him stood in the doorway to the living room, looking slightly deflated.

"You tidied up." He stayed as he looked around my flat.

"Yeah…" I paused, walking over to stand in the doorway opposite him. "Are you going to tip toe around me all night or are you going to say what you came here to say…" I crossed my arms, looking up at him as he avoided looking at me. "Doc come on…"

He sighed and shuffled slightly on the spot, we were both quite close, only a foot of space between us.

"I don't…" He moved his hand to tuck his hair behind his ear. "I don't want you to go…"

I just watched the sadness on his face and my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. "Spencer…"

"I don't have many people in my life that I care about and then you came along…"

I bit my lip, my gaze still locked on his face. "Don't…" I whispered, my hands beginning to feel clammy.

"I like seeing you everyday. If you go back to England, I won't be able to do that."

I dipped my head, a deep sigh escaping me. "You know I need to do this, you of all people should understand."

"I don't understand Clara, you're leaving everyone who cares about you. You're going to be thousands of miles away." He turned away from me now, walking to stand by my balcony window.

"You're saying that like it's easy decision for me." I stayed where I was, watching him. "It isn't. I don't want to be so far away from everyone… From you…"

Reid turned around and looked at me, his eyes studying me. "Then don't go."

I groaned in frustration, turning away and walking into the kitchen – my hands pressed against the cold counter top as I took more deep breaths.

"Clara…"

I shook my head, the emotions taking control of me as I just burst into tears.

"Please don't cry… I'm sorry I just wanted you to know…" He moved to stand beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry too… I just have to do this, if I don't then I think I won't be the girl you care about anymore." He squeezed me a little tighter after I said that, leaning his chin down on the top of my head.

"You're strong, I believe you'll get back to how you were." He rubbed circles on my back, his warmth, smell and touch calming me down.

"I'll be back and you can visit anytime. You'd love it…" I paused, lifting my head to look at him, "And I'd love it too."

He smiled down at me and we just looked at each other before I heard my door knock again.

"Who could that be…?"

Reid shrugged and walked out to the door with me, my eye looking through the peep hole and grinning widely, quickly wiping away my tears before opening the door.

"You didn't think we'd leave you alone on your last night did you Red?" Morgan stood there with his hands full of pizza boxes.

"You're all here…" I said in utter shock, looking at all the members of my team.

"Of course, we are, we're a team." JJ said and I grinned again, stepping to the side.

"Well I think you should all come in then. That pizza smells _amazing._ "

They all walked in and Hotch was the last one to enter, lingering beside me while my flat was filled with conversation and laughter.

"I'm so grateful for everything. I'm going to miss you all so much." I said, looking up at him.

"We will all miss you too. Your position will be here for whenever you return." He paused looking down at me, showing me that smile that turned his face handsome. "But for now, let's just enjoy our last night together."

I nodded and he walked into my living room, sitting down with the team as I moved to stand in the doorway – I definitely cannot leave this behind. After I've got myself back to fighting fit, I'll be returning back to this team and my friends and I'll be a better and stronger person than I ever was before.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone! Hope you're all well! Welcome new readers/followers/favoritors!

 **Lenika08:** Muchas gracias! Eres demasiado bueno!

 **Lea:** You've made my day! Thank you so much! I'm so happy you like the way I write, it means a lot to me! As for Reid, you are on the right lines with where I intend the story to go so I'm glad you picked up on that! Thanks for reviewing! Can't wait to see what you think!

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

I have to admit, coming back to Washington was something I was spectacle about doing at first. Once I was back in England, I felt safe but I didn't feel whole – I felt like there was always a part of me that was missing and I knew it was because I left it here, with my team…my friends.

I walked out of customs, yawning widely before it was interrupted because some idiot was in a rush and rolled over my foot. I cursed under my breath as I looked up and saw Reid standing there, looking all awkward with my name written on a sign, as if I needed reassuring that it was actually him. I grinned widely, squealing slightly in excitement as I ran up to him, jumping into his arms.

"Doc!"

He made a ' _Ooft'_ sound when I landed, his arms immediately wrapping round me as I clung to him like a baby koala.

"I didn't expect this greeting." He spoke into my ear as I buried my face into his neck. "Are you going to let go…?"

"Just a little longer…" I let out a small chuckle as I squeezed him a little tighter before letting go. I stepped back, looking him up and down before my eyes landed on his shorter locks. "Your hair!"

He licked his lips, nervously playing with his hair before looking at me. "You don't like it?"

I rolled my eyes, reaching up to scrub my hand in it. "I love it, you look great."

"Oh, thank you." He smiled and looked at my bag. "Hey let me grab that, you look exhausted." He leaned down and grabbed my suitcase, my face straight as I shook my head. Still not great with the compliments.

"So how's everyone? You avoided speaking about work since I've been away."

Reid looked at me and fell silent, walking out the front and to the car. I watched him, my eyebrows raising as I awaited an answer.

"What…? Why have you gone all quiet?"

He opened the boot and placed my bag inside, rubbing the back of his neck a moment before closing it. "It's Hotch…"

I stopped moving to the passenger side and backed up, turning to look up at him.

"What about Hotch?" His face wasn't giving me much and now I started to feel worried.

"You've heard of The Boston Reaper?"

I crossed my arms, my lips pursing. "I've heard of him… Hotch worked on the case years ago right?"

He nodded before sliding his hands in his pockets. "Well George Foyet turned out to be the Unsub."

My jaw practically hit the floor! The guy who was stabbed numerous times by the so called 'Unsub' turned out to be the killer?! That's insane!

"What's that have to do with Hotch?"

He shuffled nervously on the spot and I glared at him. "Reid spit it out!"

"Well...Foyet stabbed Hotch and then later went on to kill his ex wife… He nearly killed Jack too."

I tried to open my mouth to speak but no words would escape, all this happened when I was gone and _nobody_ thought to call me to tell me what happened.

"Where is he?"

"He's at the office, I don't th-…."

"Reid… I'm going to discuss the whole not telling me thing later but right now I want to see him."

Reid nodded in defeat and moved to get in the car and I jumped in beside him. "Are you mad at me?" He asked and I looked at him, shaking my head.

"Not mad, I just wish I was told sooner that's all."

Reid nodded and started the car, making our way back to the BAU.

* * *

I stepped out the lift, my hand reaching to pull the hair tie out my hair before quickly running my fingers through it.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked, looking down at me with a confused expression.

"I… I was making myself more presentable."

"Why?"

"Because a girl likes to look half decent sometimes." I walked forward and through the office, the team standing to greet me. "Hi everyone, two minutes okay?" I continued walking and briefly knocked on Hotch's door, walking in without him giving me permission to enter.

"Davis…?" Aaron Hotchner looked up at me, slight shadows under his eyes.

"I know you weren't expecting me until tomorrow but I've just heard about what happened…" I closed the door behind me, taking a few steps closer to his desk. "This is a stupid question but how are you…?"

He looked up at me for a brief moment before standing, coming round to the other side of his desk to sit on the edge. "I'm fine, I'm sorry you weren't told – I just didn't want to jeopardise your recovery."

"That whole sentence was bullshit and you know it."

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow and I crossed my arms.

"You know I would've been here in a heartbeat if I was told, I know what kind of person you are Hotch…" I paused, taking another step closer to him. "You try and handle everything on your own, refusing to let anyone else in or let anyone else help you. I would've been here for you…" I sighed and he just kept his eyes on me.

"I don't need anyone worrying about me."

"Too late." I said bluntly, shaking my head and turning to step away from him. "Damn it Hotch! You should've told me! I've been thinking about you for months, wondering what's been going on because people kept me out the loop! Then I come back to find out you nearly died and you lost someone close to you?!" I clenched my fists, my back turned away from him. "I could've helped… I would've helped…"

I heard him stand behind me before a warm hand touched my shoulder to spin me round.

"Clara, I appreciate your concern…" He swallowed and took a breath. "And I know you would've dropped everything to be here but that's why I couldn't let you, I wasn't in the right frame of mind and neither were you." His hand remained on my shoulder as I looked up at him.

"I don't care what happens to me… I care about y-…" I stopped before I said anymore, stepping away from him. "You know what, your right…I'm actually really tired and far more sensitive because of it. I'm going to go back to my new apartment and relax…"

"Clara…"

"It's fine. Sorry I disturbed you." I bowed my head a moment before I opened the door and walked out, leaving him standing there alone.

"Red! It's good to see you." Morgan grinned at me and I continued to walk. "Red?..."

"You should've told me!" I yelled back, storming past Reid and grabbing the keys. "I'll bring the car back tomorrow."

"Clara." He tried to stop me but I brushed him aside.

"I'll see you _tomorrow_."

He nodded and let me continue walking and straight into the lift, turning back to explain to the team.

"I thought you told her!" I heard Morgan reply before the doors closed behind me.

* * *

Being back in my old apartment was too hard for me, the idea made my skin crawl so moving was the only real option for me. In all honesty, my new place is an upgrade – I've got a guest room now and my living and dining is all in one. Open plan living is a much bigger thing in America than in Britain, one of the many comparisons I have noticed since being here.

I unpacked all my things, shoving my clothes away in my draw when I came across the small stuffed bear I bought for Hotch's son, it was one of those ones you bought in London that wore the royal guards uniform and the big fluffy hat.

I looked down at it in my hands, slumping on the edge of the bed as the thoughts of what was going on in Hotch's mind whirled around in mine. He must have felt awful, I just wished I could've been here to support him – I feel like a fireman whose arrived after the buildings burned, watching the remains crumble before you even had a chance to save and protect it from harm.

I sat there for a moment longer, a deep sigh escaping me before I heard heavy knocking at my door, I checked my watch – wondering who could be here this late, I doubt it's a neighbour – I specifically chose this place because I was currently the only one on this floor. The door knocked again and I stood, walking out my bedroom and checking through peep hole.

"Hotch…?" I whispered before opening the door, seeing my boss… well I guess team mate would be more accurate, standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at the bear in my hands before his gaze drifted up and onto my face, my cheeks suddenly warming under his gaze.

"I think we should talk…"


	30. Chapter 30

Hi Everyone! Sorry for the late update! Here's the next chapter!

 **Lenika08** : Ja, tal vez! ¡Tendrás que esperar y ver!

 **Guest:** Welcome new reader! I'm so happy you found it so enjoyable that you read it all in one day! That's amazing! I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for reviewing!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty.**

I stood frozen, my hand tightening around the bear as I watched him. What could he possibly want to talk about? He can't be here to scold me, Morgan was currently in charge so he doesn't have a leg to stand on there. Oh god, maybe it was that voicemail message I left one night when I had one too many gins – my therapist said I should try and go out, let my hair down – thinking back at that moment, it probably wasn't exactly what she meant and I may have went a little too far – that hangover is definitely one I never want to relive again.

"May I come in?" Hotch asked before I came back to focus, my head nodding slowly as I stepped to the side. I couldn't hide the fact I was nervous, I'm pretty sure he could hear my heart beat in my chest right now - I just never know what to expect with this guy, he can be so tough skinned but also a really sensitive guy who is actually pleasant to talk to. "What's that smell?" He turned back to me, his brown eyes wandering over my face before I walked over to the kitchen, opening the slow cooker and giving it a stir, the smell in the kitchen intensifying.

"I'm making Chilli, would you like some?" I got a spoon and dipped it in the sauce, scooping some up and blowing on it a moment before trying it. I shut my eyes as the flavour and spices warmed my mouth and throat, a smile pulling at my lips. Damn that's good.

"May I?" He raised his hand and took the spoon I just used, dipping back into the sauce and tasting it. "That's… Delicious."

I raised my eyebrow, uncovering the rice I've previously cooked before grabbing two plates. "Don't sound so surprised." I slid the plates on the counter, laying them side by side.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that.." he whispered, his eyes moving onto the bear that was now sat on the kitchen counter. "Who is this little guy?"

I started serving up the food before taking my gaze away for a moment to glance at him, my face screwing up as I burnt my thumb. "Shit…" I turned my back to him, sticking the side of my thumb in my mouth as I tried to cool the skin. Note to self, don't take eyes away from burning hot food onto handsome man standing in kitchen.

"Are you alright?" He took a step towards me and I moved toward the sink, turning on the cold water.

"I'm fine…." I paused, licking my lips as the cold soothed the burn, my shoulders relaxing as the pain eased. "The bears for Jack… I thought he'd like it."

Hotch went silent and I sighed, keeping my back to him before turning off the tap and grabbing a tea towel off the hook.

"That was very kind of you, I'm sure he'll love it." His tone sounded sincere but there was an undertone to it that showed me that he wanted to talk about something else.

I turned around and crossed my arms, looking up at him as I pressed my body against the kitchen counter. "Why are you here Hotch?"

He lifted the gaze off the bear to look at me, his eyes studying me a moment before speaking. "You didn't leave me much choice after the scene you made."

I rolled my eyes, moving past him and grabbing the bear. "I don't need your judgement or attitude Hotch so if that's all you're going to give me then take this and leave." I shoved it into his arms and walked over to the sofa, collapsing into the corner and grabbing a pillow. Dinner will just have to wait for now, I'm suddenly feeling a lot less hungry.

"I'm not here to judge you." He moved from the kitchen and sat on the edge of my coffee table opposite me, the bear still in his hands.

"We spoke a lot while I was away, then you went quiet…" I let out a sigh, "I thought it was because of the voicemail I left but I come back and Reid tells me that you nearly _died_?" I shook my head, my curls bouncing over my cheeks.

"I told Reid not to tell you, it was my decision so don't be mad with him."

"But why? I don't accept that it was because of my recovery because that's a bullshit excuse." I moved to sit crossed legged, watching him a moment. "I understand you were having a hard time and then Hayley was killed…"

"I don't want to talk about Hayley." He put the bear on the table next to him, leaning his elbows on his knees as he let out a sigh. "The voicemail you sent… It complicated things."

I looked down at my hands in my lap, pulling at a loose thread on my jeans. "I was drunk, you should have immediately disregarded it." As if he would, that guy absorbs and remembers things like a freaking leach.

"We both know that what you said was true." He lifted his gaze off his shoes, watching me as I began to feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Don't profile me Hotch, you know I don't like it." I narrowed my eyes at him, leaning my head back so I was staring at the ceiling. "So, what if it was true? It doesn't look like you thought or feel the same way so why are you bothering me right now?"

He fell silent and I lifted my gaze, his eyes still on my face making my cheeks burn again. "Stop with the staring." I squirmed and he looked away.

"Clara, you have to understand that we work together. I'm not currently your boss but I will be again soon…" Hotch turned back to look at me and all I wanted to do was bury my embarrassed face in a pillow. "We wouldn't work, we'd spend too much time together and we would end up hating each other. I know you didn't like me at first…"

"I don't like you very much now…" I muttered and he sighed in frustration.

"Can't you be more mature about this? Your acting like a five year old."

My jaw dropped and I smacked him with the pillow, standing up. "Well then Mr Cantankerous, why don't you leave and safe us both the bother of this stupid and awkward conversation." I turned away from him, walking back to the kitchen to grab the wine out the fridge. "Oh and don't worry, I won't be leaving you any messages this time."

"Now you really are acting like a _child_." He growled, following me. "Would you just stop and listen to me?"

"Why? I've heard everything you've had to say. Why don't you tell me the real reason we could never work? It's not just because we work together is it? What are you not attracted to me? Too boring? Or is it because I'm how did you say it… Acting like a five year old?" I grabbed a glass and poured the wine to the top, Hotch rubbing his face with his hand.

"You're impossible." He hissed and I bit my lip. "I can see this was a mistake. I'll go."

"Good." I immediately replied, taking a few sips of wine before he stood there a moment, watching in case I wanted to say anything more.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hotch turned and opened the door, shutting it firmly behind him. That wasn't exactly how I wanted my first evening back in DC to go but it wouldn't be normal if I didn't receive a little bit of drama. My eyes just looked at the bear he left on the side, my face dropping as the fake persona of not giving a shit disappeared now I didn't have to pretend anymore. I didn't always like Hotch, I guess maybe there was a small attraction but it was when we began to speak more, he'd text or call everyday if he wasn't on a rough case and I guess that small feeling grew a little bit more. I growled, putting the glass down and running my fingers through my hair – tomorrow is going to be incredibly awkward, I just hope nobody else notices.


End file.
